Double the Perception
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Kagome went further into the past & saved a young Sesshoumaru.What would happen if he choose to follow her to Inuyasha's time? And why? Can 2 Sesshy's coexist in the same time? And what will young Sesshomaru do when he meets his older, colder self?
1. Ch 1 Note to self

**Alright guys here's my new fic. I hope you like it. I decided on a new writing style and decided to write in a First person POV. (Kagome's). This is a new style for me and hopefully I didn't mess it all up. It is not beta-ed so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize. **

**And for those of you already reading my other fic's don't worry I am not giving up or putting those off for any reason. I love coming up with the next chapter since all of my stories plots are so different from one another. The updates on each might take a little bit longer but nothing too major. In fact I think I spoil my readers by updating rather quickly. I've read other stories where the author updates like twice a year or something! **

**So anyway please don't forget to leave me your REVIEW and tell what you think about the story!**

**ARIGATOU! **

* * *

**Ch. 1 Note to Self**

"In a normal plane of existence, it is speculated that two identical entities are not able to co-exist in the same realm lest they cause a folding of the space they both occupy simultaneously."

_Hm. I hope Shippou is not giving Inuyasha a hard time._

"Students, do you believe that a person is able to travel through time, create a rift in the matrix of the space time continuum and come to meet himself or herself in the past?"

_I wonder if he's almost done, I don't want Inuyasha bursting in here and dragging me away. Then I'd have to SIT him until he learned some manners and I'm sure that would only piss him off even more._

"I would like you to think on the matter further, then write me a five page report on your theories."

_Finally I-_

"Ms. Higurashi, I would like to have a word with you at the end of class, please remain in your seat when the bell rings."

_Oh great. What did I do? I don't remember-_

RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

_Why is he looking at me like that? He isn't going to give me more homework is he?_

"It has come to my attention Ms. Higurashi, that during my lectures you have been, shall I say, inattentive and starring off into space. I know that you have been out sick for quite a number of days and perhaps your medication is causing you to loose focus. Because I believe this to be the case, and shall give you the benefit of the doubt, I will give you another opportunity to improve your grades in my class. Therefore, I want you to write me a ten page report on the paradoxes and anomalies associated with time travel."

_He wants me to what? I don't have time to write something that long! Inuyasha will have a heart attack if I have to take back that much homework with me! He'll think I'm not paying enough attention to finding the jewel shards and-_

"Or else I will have no choice but to fail you in this course. Is that understood?"

"Hai, sensei, I understand." _I'm not sure how I'm going to do it since I don't even know what this class is about but-_

"Good. You are dismissed. Oh and Ms. Higurashi -say hello to your ojii-san."

* * *

Gah!! What is that man thinking? What does he think I do all afternoon, stay home and play video games with Souta? I grumbled as soon as I got home.

Did he really think some medication was making me all ditzy in class? Ugh, well at least that answered one of my questions. I _had _been wondering what my ojii-san had been saying I was afflicted with lately. He probably told everyone I had some sort of contagious foot fungus that made me lame _and _an air head. I mean really, couldn't he come up with something much less…embarrassing?

'Note to self: Help ojii-san come up with better excuses.'

Well at least I was feeling a little better now that I was home. So I decided I would just go pack my bag and add a couple of textbooks, as well as restock my emergency kit. I didn't want Inuyasha coming for me or badgering me about being too slow. I was definitely not in the mood.

Though, seeing all of the textbooks I was putting in my backpack I did wonder if I could apply to medical school after I graduated. I had been doing an awful lot of doctoring for everyone -especially the ever Impulsive I have Tetsusaiga and I'm invincible hanyou- back in the Segoku Jidai. Ugh…with the grades I had after missing so much school, they probably wouldn't even let me into their bathroom let alone into their classes. Oh well, I would think of a plan B later, right now I just needed to hurry up.

Uhh…I couldn't believe I had been so grumpy today. I think maybe all that jumping around from era to era was finally getting to me. Well I did wonder when it would. I had been doing it for two years and there's a lot more pressure now that I was in my high school.

Ok, I just needed to think for a bit. If I walked over to the well house slowly and calmly while breathing in and out, that should help…a little. I would just need to gather my stuff and head out.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later." I yelled on my way out knowing she would hear me from the kitchen.

"Alright sweetie, be careful. And say hello to Inuyasha for me."

"I will mom!" I answered wondering if she was ever going to stop telling me that.

Yet, as I opened the door to the well house and walked inside, I noticed my ojii-san was throwing some kind of trash into the well. I seemed to have startled him as I walked in. 'Good!' I thought somewhat unkindly. Well…he shouldn't be throwing stuff in there like it was some kind of garbage disposal. It's a magical time portal for goodness sake!

And just to prove my point I decided to ask in my kindest and sweetest voice. "Ojii-san, what are you doing in here may I ask?" My presence and my voice must have startled him because he looked up at me quite guiltily.

"Ahh!!"

"Er…I mean…what are you doing here child? Shouldn't…um…er…shouldn't you be on your way to see that considerate boy Hojo?"

"What?!!" I screeched angrily.

Why was he even bringing up Hojo? As if I'd want anything to do with a boy like him. Not that there was anything wrong with Hojo per say, but he was just too…just too nice and…boring! I needed someone like…I don't know, like Inuyasha. No wait, that's not right. He was rude, and controlling, arrogant, selfish, unsanitary, jealous, pigheaded…wait…what was I thinking before I listed all this…oh yes. I needed someone like…well maybe Inuyasha had his good points too. He always protected me, even if it meant putting his own life at risk. That was good and…well he was certainly loyal and carried me around when I was too tired…but that usually meant he was probably just complaining about me being too slow when he did.

Ok…well that took him out of my 'I need someone like…' list.

Then I supposed I needed someone like Kouga or…wait…no, not Kouga. Too possessive, much to thick-headed, never listens to a word I say, nope not him. Ok then there's Sesshoumaru. He was gorgeous after all. But…he was also cold, emotionless, not a very good conversationalist, but I bet he was sure able to listen -well if he felt like listening to someone blabber on and on- which I totally doubt. Not to mention he also hated humans. So lets see, he was umm, ok he…oh what does it really matter he was beautiful! So that in itself got him on the list. Hey! I am just a normal teenage girl after all.

I just wish I would be able to find someone who was a bit of a combination of all of them. Wouldn't that be something?

I laughed at myself. I could just imagine my eyes lighting up with little hearts at the thought of meeting someone like that!

Then, out of nowhere I suddenly heard a noise that interrupted my girlish fantasies. I immediately noticed that my ojii-san had conveniently disappeared. Ugh! He must of snuck out while I was keeping myself busy thinking about all of the men -er- youkai I have met. How dumb of me not to have noticed him sneaking off. I grunted clearly upset at his deviousness.

I wondered what he was doing in here to begin with though. I seriously couldn't believe he of all people would have been so irresponsible. Okay perhaps I was being a bit melodramatic but what if he had affected the way the well worked or something?

'And what if this time I ended up in the future instead of in the past with Inuyasha?' I wondered.

Huh, no Inuyasha. Hmm, interesting. Well perhaps that would not be too bad I supposed. But still I was going to have to talk to him about littering when I returned.

I walked over to the well and peered inside. It was dark. No help there, I still couldn't see what he had tossed in. So I decided to forget about it and just jump in as I always did. So I eased myself over the rim ready to jump in when something suddenly crept up my leg and tickled me. I let out a shriek of fright -being in a dark place where I had once been attacked by a centipede slash woman demon before would do that to anyone- and I fell back. I think I must have bumped my head on the edge because I suddenly felt a sharp sting of pain and then…nothing.

'What the heck happened?' I wondered as I suddenly awoke floating around in a shimmering blue light. 'I must have fallen in the well when something scared me.' I concluded. Well I guess it wasn't too bad. I had probably just blacked out for a few seconds and now I was on my way to the feudal era -albeit with a major headache- but I was still on my way nevertheless.

'Okay, another note to self: Deal with ojii-san littering in the well and clean it out of all insects -especially spiders- when I come back.'

So now I was even more grumpy. Who had time to do all of that with a ten page report due soon? Not me, that was for sure. And another thing- wait. Why is the light changing color and why is this taking so long?

Great. So now it seemed that I was right about my ojii-san affecting the well with his trash. I seriously had to have a talk with him when I returned…if I returned.

So I guess there was nothing for me to do now but wait calmly until the colors and magic of the well died down. Hopefully after another few seconds, I would be able to feel my feet touch down at the bottom. And I really hoped it would be Inuyasha who popped his head down the well's edge and told me I was just imagining things and being stupid for taking so long.

But when I didn't see him, or the roof of the well house, I decided I needed to climb out and make sure I was where I was supposed to be. So I hefted my backpack over one shoulder and began the arduous task of heaving myself out of the long, dark and rather smelly well. 'Why does it still have to smell like stagnant water?' I wondered panting with the effort of climbing out. You would think by now I would be in excellent shape, having done this a million times, but that didn't seem to be the case as I gasped for air, finally throwing myself over the lip of the well as I reached the top.

"Okay, I see clouds and trees, so far everything looks normal." I said to myself out loud while lying flat on my back and breathing heavily. I got up reluctantly and brushed myself off noting how my fuku had already acquired some major grass stains. Great.

'Updated note to self: Deal with ojii-san littering in the well, clean it out of all insects -especially spiders- when I come back, _and _find a way to pay mom back for all my ruined uniforms. My tasks are certainly getting bigger.' I thought crankily.

Well, I slowly stood up and looked around me, and tried to take note of any changes in the area. The first thing that did get my attention was that the sacred Goshinboku tree had shrunk. Or maybe it was just smaller? Not too sure, which one but it was not its normal size. And secondly, this place was obviously not the future.

So how far had I gone back this time? I wondered. And more importantly how was I going to get back? I guessed there was only one way to find out. I shouldered my backpack once more and straddled the lip of the well. Not wanting to jump in with too much momentum, I lowered myself onto my stomach on the edge first, and then jumped in. I didn't know if that would have actually made it any better but I had to try something different.

So I pushed myself off and nothing happened. Well…actually…I had landed on my butt pretty hard and might have actually sprained an ankle. But other than that nothing. No hum of magical energy, no light, and definitely no opening allowing me to travel thru time.

What was I going to do now? Well maybe I _could_ try jumping in again. That wouldn't hurt any right?

A short time later -and with a definite sprained ankle and sore butt- I soon realized that even if I would continue to jump in multiple times and from different angles, the well was still not going to work.

Okay so I needed another plan. I could walk into the nearest village and look around and hope that there was someone who I would recognize.

Or…I wondered if I would recognize Kaede's mother?

Uhh…Probably not.

So I headed for Edo. Or at least the way I assumed Edo was. You know, I was never very good with directions.

So I walked into the forest, hoping that the way I choose was indeed the right way. And looking around I was suddenly glad that it hadn't gotten dark yet and that there was still plenty of sunlight passing through the canopy of leafy branches above as I suddenly felt so alone.

I continued to walk along -or quite honestly it was more like hobble along- for several minutes watching the sky and allowing the warm afternoon breeze to play with my hair. I was not paying very much attention to where I was going, but then again I never really did. And perhaps I should have known this was coming, but I still managed to get caught off guard as I suddenly tripped and fell.

And this wasn't your usual 'branch in the way' fall. That probably wouldn't have been too bad. Yet, somehow I managed to trip and fall over something rather large and rather angry. It flared its aura at me and even though it seemed to be weak, it still had enough power to make me feel nauseous. Great I was about to get killed by a big and grouchy youkai.

'Apparently this could only happen to me.' I thought as I continued to remain motionless where I fell.

But why hadn't I felt him until now? I know why I hadn't seen him -though how I could miss something so big was beyond me.

I would have gotten up and ran off but that would have been foolish as most youkai have super speed. Any demon would have easily been able to catch up to me, and eaten me, before I would have been able to even scream.

And even though I had my backpack I didn't have my bow and arrows. I ended up leaving them behind with Sango until I returned. Now I really wished I carried them around with me everywhere.

I slowly turned around and tried to get a look at the youkai that was behind me already imagining what a hideous and scary looking oni it would be.

What I saw instead was a trussed up and tied up youkai with torn, blood stained clothing and what seemed to be matted silver hair lying in the middle of the road I had been following. And somehow he looked strangely familiar. There was dirt and blood all over his face but if there hadn't been I might have been better able to distinguish his features.

The poor creature. No wonder he was upset and had been flaring his youki at me. Who wouldn't have? But who could have done this to him? Who could have even been possibly strong enough to subdue a demon like this? He was obviously powerful enough to hold a human form as many other lower demons held unsightly and hideous bodies unable to take a more civilized form.

I felt awful. I couldn't just walk away and leave him here could I? Besides I don't think another demon did this to him. It had to have been someone who knew about binding powers and the sort. I could feel some sort of magical power on the ropes that held him down. So maybe, just maybe I might be able to help him after all. I quickly crawled over to kneel by his side -hoping he wouldn't hurt me and that the people or youkai responsible for this wouldn't be showing up all unannounced any time soon.

"Its alright, I wont hurt you." I said trying to calm him. But when he turned his blood stained eyes towards me and growled threateningly, I couldn't help but shiver. He was angry alright and he looked like a wild beast, which was true in a sense. Youkai were not humans after all, but demonic entities. Still I had to get him to see reason, that I was only trying to help him.

"I don't know who did this to you, but I'm going to help you. But you have to stay very still for me so I can remove the enchantment on the ropes okay?"

His growls seemed to lessen to a degree but he continued to stare at me with those crimson eyes as if trying to see straight into my very soul. I shivered again hoping he wouldn't think I was afraid of him. I mean I was, but I thought that if he saw me confident and sure, he wouldn't think that I was just some scared and timid little girl.

"Onegai." I implored.

I saw him nod his head in acquiescence. So I began to place my hands over the rope that went around him and almost covered his entire body. He didn't move or make a sound as my hands began to glow pink. There was some sort of magic barrier around him that thankfully I was able to penetrate. I looked at him trying to make sure I hadn't hurt him with my purifying powers, or had scared him to the point that he just wanted to kill me, but once I looked at him I was sure that I had seen him before.

Too bad I hadn't noticed the five or six demon exterminator's that suddenly came out of the trees surrounding us sooner. And in my defense, I am a miko. That means that I can easily sense demonic reiki, _not _human aura's.

I was really startled and just stayed there rather motionless, but the youkai I was helping began to thrash and snarl angrily. I was hoping that he was growling at them and not me at this point. I mean I was still very close to a pissed off youkai, with my hands still on the rope that bound him, anyone would hope they were not on the receiving end of those guttural growls.

I placed my hand on the demons chest as if trying to calm him, unthinkingly patting him as I would cranky child, , trying to look at the faces around me. They wore the same slayers outfits that Sango did, only these were various different colors and not nearly as skin tight as my friends. And creepily, their faces were all covered with the same black breathing masks Sango had occasionally worn near a poisonous youkai. 'Great.' I thought. Why do they have to be humans? I mean I could probably fight a couple of demons on my own with my miko powers -at least I think I could- but not a bunch of professional, human, youkai slayers. Just great!

Maybe I could talk to them, get them to see reason….or something. Though they were kinda giving off some angry vibes. Probably didn't like me helping out the demon they had apparently captured and tied up.

Well, it was just too bad for them. So I guess here goes nothing.

"Hi!" Ok way too cheery Kagome, but don't stop now, you'll look stupid! Okay well more stupid than you already do.

Think. Maybe they know Sango or her family….or their her ancestors or something. Shoot, shoot I don't know her families names! Has she ever mentioned them? Crap!

"Well I was just…um…kinda lost and then I bumped into this…" If I say he's just some random demon maybe they'll think I'm stupid _and _crazy for trying to help him.

"…this, uhh…my friend here. I wasn't sure what happened to him but umm I'll just help him out of these ropes real quick then we'll be out of your way. So don't mind us!" I said hurriedly turning to my 'demon friend' and trying to untie his ropes with my now trembling hands. Thankfully, he remained still and only looked at me with those soul-piercing crimson eyes, which honestly only made me more nervous.

"WOMAN?!!"

Crap! Someone called me stopping me in my tracks.

"You will _not_ untie this demon!! You _will _remove yourself from our way and begone wench or you, demons whore, _will _suffer right along with your Lord!!"

What the hell did they just tell me? Okay really now I was trying to be nice but now they seriously pissed me off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME YA BASTARD?" I yelled before I could think better of it. I actually sounded very Inuyasha-like as I did. I think his foul language is rubbing off on me too much. Stupid Inuyasha!

The group of slayers seemed a bit taken aback with my little angry reply, apparently expecting me to be some meek, little docile woman who was going to run at their leader's first words.

A big, bulky man stepped forward then, his angry brown eyes starring into my now narrowed-eyed stare, daring him to insult me again. He seemed to be too angry to realize I hadn't stopped trying to untie the stupid knots that held the youkai down though all the while never taking my eyes off of his. Apparently he was trying to stare me down. I snorted lightly. As if! He wasn't aware that I constantly held a starring contest with Inuyasha whenever I wanted to go home. I had gotten pretty good at it too. So take that stupid man!!

"You _whore, _will leave this demon in our hands and leave…now. For if you do not do so, you will die right along side your master."

He said each word slowly as if talking to some mentally handicap person. Okay I was seriously angry now. Why do I have to be this youkai's whore? Can't I just be some friendly person trying to save someone from some apparently prejudiced people?

And calling him my master and Lord? That was just going way too far. I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, shikon miko, girl of the twenty-first century, modern woman who takes no one's crap, and no one, absolutely no one was going to call me a demon's whore!!

I slowly stood before my bound youkai companion, feeling my miko powers come forth and crackle slightly around me in my anger. I didn't want to overdo it and accidentally purify the very demon I was trying to help, so I modified my power as best I could. I was still learning after all and had not trained very well yet but I managed.

"You taijiya," I said standing up slowly and pointing at him, "_will_ respect me, you _will _cease your stupidity and I _will_ be untying my _friend _here." I said angrily stressing the word friend for his benefit. "Now get out of here because once he's untied I'm sure he'll want to eat your stupid asses for lunch!!"

I'm sure if I could have seen their mouths, they would have all been hanging open in shock. As it were, their eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets with their wide eyed incredulous stares.

I know I hadn't given much thought to the fact that we were outnumbered pretty badly, and by demon exterminator professionals of all people, but in my anger that fact hadn't seemed to register in my hazy mind. Well, not until the man stepped forward threateningly while several others were trying to stealthily sneak up behind my back.

"A priestess eh?" He said mockingly. "Are you not supposed to be a woman of purity then?" He laughed condescendingly. "But here you are defending a filthy demon. A monster who no doubt has defiled you. Did you enjoy it priestess? Did you enjoy having him between your legs, riding you like some soiled and common whore?"

Yeah the man was totally dead. If I didn't kill him, I was sure going to let the youkai behind me gut him. And if I would have been a demon, I think I would have been trying to transform into my inner beast right about now just so I could eat him alive.

Yet that brought me back to the dilemma at hand. We were still outnumbered and I was still unarmed. How was I going to stop them?

Well it seemed the question answered itself a few seconds later, or probably when I punched the guy in the left eye to be more exact. Well he was asking for it, and that was the only part of his face that was clearly visible with their masks on.

What I was not expecting, was for him to backhand me like some bad guy on one of those stupid late night tv shows Souta always tried to watch without moms knowledge. He hit me so hard my whole body was jerked sideways and I landed sprawled on top of the poor demon behind me with an 'umph' as the air left my lungs. He was pretty solid and it felt like I had landed on a pile of rocks or something, not quite the soft landing I was hoping for.

I felt blood begin to pool in my mouth and run down the corner of my mouth but didn't have time to wipe it away, so I just swallowed it. It was not the best taste let me tell you but it had to be done. It did give me the opportunity though to remain sprawled above the youkai and continue to try and untie him discreetly. I glanced up to gouge his reaction to all of this, yet I saw him looking at me oddly like if he was suddenly looking at a strange new species of animal or something. Having his intense eyes starring at my inexplicably made me blush and my hands began to shake again under his scrutiny.

Why did the stupid knots have to be so confusing and hard? Its like if some boy scout had tied him up or something. Jeeze. Since they were infused with some kind of magic I was beginning to feel the continual pull of my own powers making my body rather tired and weak. 'Great just what I need now.' I thought exasperatedly. But I was so close, I think I only had two or three knots left! Yes!!

No!! Why the hell did the stupid man have to pull me back up again? I was so close too. Hmm…what if I get him to…

"YOU SICK, PIGHEADED, STUPID, UGLY LOOKING MAN-" I yelled at him in my loudest voice.

My plan worked! He hit me again, though this time he didn't backhand me like I thought he would have. No, instead he punched me right in the eye. Hmm, it was the exact same eye where I had punched him too. I heard several feminine gasps of outrage, no doubt by the few female taijiya's in the group, as I fell back again pretty much in the same spot I had landed before; right on top of the youkai's chest. This time though not only did he look at me, he quirked a bloody eyebrow at me then proceeded to make me deaf with some really loud growls aimed at the man still standing above me. And since I was still sprawled all over him, I felt the vibrations deep down in my own chest. It was such an odd and strange sensation really but I couldn't waste any more time thinking about that now, I had only two more knots to go and then-

He yanked me up roughly by the hair and brought me nose to mask.

"I see you still want to feel your demon lover against your body wench, the way you drape yourself all over him trying to feel him one last time. Hm. Once I take you back to the village, back to my home, I will show you what a _human_ man is able to do priestess. I will have you crying out my name once I plunge myself into your-"

"ENOUGH UYEDA!!" Came the harsh demand.

And just in time too. I thought. I sure didn't want to hear what he was about to say. And with the increasing sound of the youkai's growls and snarls he apparently didn't want to hear it either.

"Lets just take them back to the village first Uyeda, then we'll deal with them from there. But you will not touch the woman until we decide what to do with her. She is still a priestess after all, even though she has disgraced herself with this demon."

Someone grabbed my arms and shoved me forward. The rest of the slayers tried to grab a hold of the youkai's arms and drag him off. Yet a sudden surge of his reiki burst forth from his large frame, and with a snarl he was able to break through the last of his confines. I think I could have done a little victory dance then as I saw the sheer panic and fear pass the slayers eyes. Ha! There sure to get it now! I thought in triumph.

And as I saw him stand tall and regal -even in his torn attire- he turned and caught my eyes. Then…..he vanished. He -he had ran off! He just -just left me! To say that the taijiyas were surprised that he had escaped would have been correct. To say that _I _was surprised would have surely been an understatement. I was not surprised…..I was dumbfounded. No doubt I had just saved his life and he had just left me behind, as if I was of no consequence! Yet that had not been my only disbelief, for I was sure he would seek retribution and revenge for the demon slayers crimes against him, but that was also incorrect.

I mean what kind of demon was he? I had just saved him and he had repaid my kindness by leaving me to fend for myself with the now presumed enemies? Though the more I riled myself up and thought about his betrayal - for that is how I have now come to think about it- the more I thought that there had to be some sort of explanation.

Perhaps he was too injured to fight. Or mayhap he was just too weak and needed to gather his strength, for if he would have tried to fight them in such a condition then perhaps he would have only been wrestled and tied up once more. Hai, that had to be it. Surely he couldn't have tried to grab me and take me with him for by then the taijiyas would have gathered their wits about them and stopped our escape. They were professionals after all and had apparently been very good at their job if they had already captured him once.

The hands that held my arms throughout my internal debate soon increased their hold until it was almost painful. I was suddenly whisked around to stare into the same hate filled eyes of the demon slayer who had struck me.

"Now that your demon has abandoned you, we will make sure to take you to our village and punish you accordingly slut!" He sneered with malice making my stomach turn with the new situation I now found myself in. I could also feel the blood leave my face at the implication of his words.

Oh kami, onegai. I need to find a way to escape! I felt my wrists being bound before me reminding me again of how I had just saved one from such a fate such as mine. I was roughly shoved forward and ordered to walk. I could see my legs moving out of their own accord though I could not feel them at the moment. I hade never been much afraid of anything or anyone, for when you have faced the kind of demons -and rough mouthed hanyou- that I have, a part of you begins to desensitize to fear. Yet as I saw the lustful look of the male taijiya -who held the rope that bound me- I truly began to worry. I was in another time period where I knew absolutely no one, my only possible salvation had fled, and my miko abilities would not work on humans.

So now what? I wondered.

Since I believed myself to be a rather resourceful girl, I knew that I would be able to find a way to save myself.

Well, I really, really hoped that I would find a way to save myself before it was too late.

* * *

**I DON'T BELIEVE IN SHORT STORIES OR ONE-SHOTS GUYS! **

**So as all of my other stories, this one will be a long one as well, so all I can say is: **

**GO AHEAD ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Ch 2 Unasnwered questions

**Sorry this took so long guys but my other fic's are priority right now though I will still try to update in a timely manner & have no plans right now to abandon this fic. So for now…I will finish it.**

**I was caught between wanting to continue this as I started with First Person POV or going with Normal 3rd person POV. So I'm going to let you all decide. Should I continue this fic First Person, alternating maybe between Kagome & Sesshoumaru's POV (Kagome's being the dominant) or should I just go with Normal POV for the rest of the story and get everyone's all around view?**

**I want you guys to tell me. I am leaning towards Normal since it is not only easier (I found this out the hard way) but also gets more of a birds eye view of everything that's going on. But I want you guys to tell me. I did both views in this chapter so I hope I didn't confuse anyone to much. Sorry.**

**Please REVIEW & let me know which one you'd think would be best!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Oh kami, onegai. I need to find a way to escape! I felt my wrists being bound before me reminding me again of how I had just saved one from a fate such as mine. I was roughly shoved forward and ordered to walk. I could see my legs moving out of their own accord though I could not feel them at the moment. I had never been much afraid of anything or anyone, for when you have faced the kind of youkai - and rough mouthed hanyou - that I have, a part of you begins to become desensitized to fear. Yet as I saw the lustful look of the male taijiya - who held the rope that bound me - I truly began to worry. I was in another time period where I knew absolutely no one, my only possible salvation had fled, and my miko abilities would not work on humans.

_So now what?_ I wondered.

Since I believed myself to be a rather resourceful girl, I knew that I would be able to find a way to save myself.

Well, I really, really hoped that I would find a way to save myself before it was too late.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Unanswered questions**

We continued to walk on, though in my clumsy, half numbed state, I tripped several times. At first I thought that the taijiya holding my rope would be gentleman enough to save me from falling, though I quickly came to learn that he found some perverse enjoyment each time I fell and scraped my knees. I could feel how my skin began to peel back and bleed and how each scrape soon became covered in grains of dirt and grass making me desperately want to take a bath and scrub myself clean.

'_How far away was this village anyway?'_ I wondered. But before I could even contemplate how I was going to formulate a virtually impossible escape plan, the village came into view making my breath hitch in my throat. I was out of time.

"Come now priestess, we shall place you in a comfortable place until your punishment is decided. Though perhaps it might not be as sumptuous as your youkai lover's home, it will have to do," the same taijiya said, laughing at my narrow-eyed stare.

The village reminded me of Edo yet was much busier with the bustling of farmers, merchants, and villagers and much larger in size as well. Although, at the moment I didn't care what it looked like, I was too busy peering around for an escape route.

I was rudely shoved into a small hut at the outermost edge of the village. The dark musty smell gave me the impression that it was rarely used, since there were no furnishings other than some kindling and several sacks. Unfortunately, I didn't get to look around too much as I was not only shoved in and left alone to my own devices, but was soon shackled against my will to the cold metal chains that hung upon the wall like disturbing reminders that this was not just a simple visit between friends.

"What do you want with me? Just let me go right now or... or my youkai lover will come back to kill you all and gut you anmpphhh-!!"

How dare he?! The stupid ass of a youkai exterminator had gagged me! Some kind of handkerchief was placed around my mouth cutting into the corners of my lips with the tight way it had been secured around me, muffling every word I was trying to shout.

Great! Now I couldn't even get the satisfaction of trying to insult the rude slayers who had so effortlessly captured me. Hopefully they would at least give me the opportunity to defend myself, to - to try to convince them this was all just some kind of awful mistake.

As everyone promptly walked out of the hut, leaving me alone to think things through, I was suddenly a bit more frightened than I would like to admit. What were they going to do with me? What kind of punishment was I going to receive?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it had been oh... about seven hours, maybe more, since I had been left in the hut. I kept track of the time to keep my mind busy, and in all that time I quickly noted how no one had bothered to bring me food or drink, though, thankfully, they had at least come in once to allow me to relieve myself. Just in time too, for I had thought my bladder was going to explode, and it would have been really, really, embarrassing to pee all over myself, not to mention it would seriously give me a bathroom complex.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or frightened when I saw several people finally file into my temporary prison. However, once they lit several torches in the dim room and I got a good look at their faces, I quickly came to the conclusion that I was frightened. The three taijiya that came into the room with a handful of normally clothed villagers, had still not changed out of their slayers outfits and had even kept their masks on. Did they think that I was contagious or something? Well I couldn't give them a piece of my mind for my gag was still in place but I was so going to tell them what I thought once they removed it - _if _they removed it.

"Woman." A bitter looking elderly gentleman spoke up causing me to immediately pay attention and leave my retorts for another time. "You have disgraced your holy and pious profession and betrayed your own people to become a youkai's whore. You have been found aiding our enemy and doing other unmentionable acts even in the presence of our noble protectors. For this you have been found guilty and punishment for your crimes shall immediately be carried out upon your flesh."

'_What? What did that old man mean by punishment carried out on my flesh?!!'_ I thought frantically, trying to ask through my gag, my eyes wide with apprehension.

"Uyeda, you will carry out this punishment. Five lashes to her tender back should do to get her to change her mind about giving her body to a youkai. When her sentence has been carried out, come for me."

With that being said the villager suddenly took out a long sinister whip from his robes and gave it to that crazy fool who had threatened to -uhh -threatened to show me what 'a

man could do.'

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" I yelled through my restraint. "DON'T I GET TO TALK TO SOMEONE AND EXPLAIN?!!" Though no one even bothered to listen to my muffled screams I had to try to save myself. I struggled against my restraints and kicked at anyone who got within touching distance of me.

Though that didn't seem to stop the taijiya as they grabbed me forcefully, unshackled me, turned me around so that my back was facing them and then chained me up once again. I felt my school uniform blouse being ripped down my back and I suddenly gasped through the rag with the realization of what was about to happen to me.

I paled as I heard the whip unfurl with a hiss.

'_No, no why is this happening to me?!!'_ I screamed within the confines of my mind. I couldn't believe the injustice of it all. I was about to get punished for helping a youkai, certainly not a crime warranting five lashes. My only consolation at the moment was the knowledge that the youkai I had saved would have actually been killed, and not simply castigated with a couple of whips to the back. Though I didn't know what his crime was, other than to be a youkai, he looked intelligent enough not to have simply gone on a killing spree through some town like many lower level youkai are in the habit of doing.

I had to steel myself. I know that what I did what was right even if-

I convulsed in sudden pain as an unanticipated burning ripped into my back with an excruciatingly sting, making tears begin to pool in my eyes. My body shuddered with the first hit and for a split second I wondered if I was going to be able to survive the five lashings handed down to me if I could barely tolerate one.

I tried to clear my mind and allow it to flow where it will. The images of my friends came to the forefront of my thoughts as I tried to meditate as Kaede-obaa-san had taught me to do many times before. Once the whip descended upon my back, however, for the second time, all my reflections and meditation went out the closest window with the agonizing pain.

My body jerked forward, and I could only scream through my gag, the tears of pain I had tried to withhold soon clouded my vision as they descended in torrents upon my face.

Although my senses had suddenly become dim, I could still hear the bastard taijiya screaming obscenities at me and mocking me for being a youkai's whore. He described in great detail how human men were much better in bed than youkai and promised I would find out first hand as soon as my back had healed enough to get 'mounted.'

I tuned out his loud, cruel, and cold-hearted laughter as the whip descended upon my back once again. My body convulsed on its own as I hung from the shackles limply now, my legs no longer able to support my weight from the unbearable pain.

Suddenly I found myself glad that I had been gagged, for if I hadn't, I fear that my screams would have only driven the man enforcing my punishment to new heights, if that were at all possible. For even now I could hear him grunt with the force he was using to flog me.

When the fourth lash fell upon my already torn and bloodied back, I no longer felt anything. Although, I did hear the unmistakable sound of the whip as it cut through the air, and the sickening sound as it struck my flesh. I believe my body and mind were beyond pain, numbing me from the horrific nightmare, though I felt my body jerk forward awkwardly with the force of the blow anyway. My mind was soon forcing a cocoon of darkness around me and I gladly welcomed it as I fell into unconscious bliss, as my mind swirled with one last thought, thankfully, unable to feel the last and final blow

I truly hoped that the youkai I had saved would come to thank me for this one day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal Point of View

Kagome awoke slowly, her mind hazy and confused. She immediately came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep outside, as she felt her face plastered to the thin, brittle grass and felt the little rocks and dirt stick to her skin.

She tried to move from her currently sprawled position on the hard ground but soon found that to be a very painful and excruciating mistake. The miko let her head fall back to the dirt and groaned in misery, suddenly remembering what had been done to her.

'_Yet it doesn't make sense, why am I outside?'_ She wondered. _'Do they have such callous hearts that they would just dump me outside to heal?' _Kagome didn't know where she was, but she really hoped that she was not being watched.

She tried to stand once again, not wanting to give the taijiya the satisfaction of seeing her unable to even move. Though her body was not cooperating and only stung with the movement, she was at least able to collapse in a dignified way and was hoping she didn't just look like a sack of potatoes being deposited on the floor.

She sighed. The miko was rather curious now. It really didn't make sense to her. Why would they just come and dump her off somewhere? She tried to move her head from side to side to see if she could spot anyone hovering over her, guarding her, or at the very least tending to her, but she was unable to see or even hear anyone. The sound of the birds chirping their songs of praise to the earth and the small creatures scurrying about the underbrush were the only sounds that met her ears.

'_How strange,' _she thought, _'if there isn't anyone around and they did dump me off who knows where, then that means that I'm free! Albeit, still unarmed, without food or shelter, but still free right? That has to count for something.'_

There was nothing to do now but try to push herself off the ground once again and try to stand or... or at least sit. Then she would be able to sit calmly and think things through, formulate a plan, and find a way to get back home. She began to move about stiffly when she was suddenly startled into an early heart attack.

"Do not move or you will reopen your wounds."

"EEEAAKKK!!!" She screamed in fright her heart nearly jumping out of her chest making the demon wince with the shrill pitch of her voice, unbeknown to her.

"Who - who said that? Who's there?" asked the priestess straining her neck to look around her while trying to straighten herself into a less painful position.

"Do all humans normally shout this loud? Or perhaps this unique talent only belongs to you?" Asked a smooth masculine voice.

"Don't you dare come any closer, I uhhh... wait what?" She frowned at his slight jab.

"Do all youkai startle defenseless women half to death?" She asked defensively, while propping herself up onto her elbows trying to look for the youkai that had spoken.

Great, there was obviously something wrong with her holy powers if she hadn't even felt his aura.

"A youkai might scare a woman to death if he wishes to eat her perhaps," he answered - a little too seriously for her peace of mind.

"You don't - I mean that is, you're not planning on... on eating me, are... are you?" she stuttered, sounding a little too weak-kneed for her taste. And where was he anyway? Was he hiding somewhere? Why couldn't she see him? And for kami's sake, why wasn't he answering?

"…."

Kagome took his silence to heart. He didn't deny that he was planning on eating her.

Actually, she couldn't even hear him at all anymore. Now she understood why the demon slayer's had left her out here all alone….so a youkai could devour her as further punishment.

The miko was suddenly jerked out of her morbid thoughts as she felt something soft and wet being placed upon her stinging back making her jerk in surprise.

"Aaaiiiii!! What is that? What did you do?" She shuddered once more as the slightly cool air swept over the now wet area on her back. You - you can't eat me, I'm a miko, I'll purify your ass!!" She yelled again as if an abused, couldn't even move, lying on the floor, and almost powerless miko could do anything to purify him. For goodness sake, he had even touched her and she hadn't heard, or felt him move!

"Priestess, you will cease to shriek, the noise pains my ears." He paused a moment to place more moistened leaves on her back before he continued. "I do not eat ningen, and…why would you simply purify only the posterior?" He said rather irritably, his deep silken voice sounding very familiar to her of a sudden.

"Gomen, umm, what did you put on my back? And - and if you don't mind can you tell me who you are?" she asked warily, hoping he was treating her wounds and not preparing her body to be devoured like some seasoned pork, though ignoring his comment about only purifying his backside. She was not going to answer that. The priestess craned her neck once again hoping she could catch a glimpse of her elusive caretaker.

After a slight pause where he seemed to be deliberating whether or not to answer, he spoke. "I have placed several leaves moistened with medicinal herbs upon your back onna, though it seems your own miko powers have surfaced over your skin to help seal your wounds, they are still too weak to be very effective."

"Really? That's... that's very kind - wait... why are you helping me? You're a youkai, ne? There aren't other people around putting you up to this are there?"

"There is no one influencing this Sesshoumaru's decision to help you woman. Least of all any filthy humans. Though I--"

"EEPPPE!! Sess-Sesshoumaru?" She screamed again completely forgetting his earlier reprimand on the loudness of her voice trying to wrap her mind around the name. It couldn't possibly be _the_ Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother could it?

She tried to turn around to see for herself whether or not it was truly him. Kagome was just completely floored - figuratively and literally. Could it really be the taiyoukai out of all people who was caring for her now? How? When?

"Oh my goodness, did you save me, Sesshoumaru?" Suddenly the puzzle started to piece together in her mind. How did I get out here? Did you bring me here? And - and where exactly is here?

"Hn. It is Sesshoumaru-sama, human. Though, I would not go as far as to say that I have saved your life, I will say that I have simply returned the favor. Though you ask many questions, I will only try to answer them when you are better and able to travel."

"So it was you that was tied up? How did they catch you? You didn't kill anyone did you? Is - is your home far from here? Do you, umm, know any other miko's by any chance?" she continued as if she hadn't heard him tell her he wouldn't answer her questions just yet.

'_This Sesshoumaru is certainly a lot more talkative.'_ She thought. '_I have known the older daiyoukai for about three years now and the most I've ever heard him say is 'die' and 'you are an embarrassment to my father's noble blood hanyou' and the like, but to be holding a conversation with him for so long was rather extreme.' _

Yeah, he still sounded a bit arrogant and all but he hadn't tried to kill her, he was actually helping her, and he was acting quite civil. Hm... so this was the younger Sesshoumaru, huh? Perhaps she just needed to get to know him better. After all, it seemed that his run-ins with humans had not been all that great. And even better, he could probably help her get home. He suddenly spoke breaking her out of her assessment of his character.

"Do all ningens speak this much?" He asked countering her many questions with one of his own.

"Do all youkai act this constipated?" Kagome asked smugly, speaking before thinking of what she was saying, as always.

She quickly came to realize that she was not awake and had in fact been dreaming this whole time. There was no way, no how, that she could have just heard Sesshoumaru, future Western Lord, stoic and emotionless daiyoukai, just laugh. Well, it was more of a deep chuckle than outright laughter, and his voice wasn't as deep as his older self, but it was still one nonetheless.

Quite frankly, she was stunned. Who was this imposter who was calling himself the Killing Perfection? Oh kami, perhaps, she was not dreaming after all. This was all very real, and he was going to kill her now! That had to be why he was laughing! She was about to be killed!

"Onegai, don't kill me, I - I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry!" She said in a panic. She couldn't believe he was going to kill her now because she had been stupid enough to forget whom she was speaking to. This was still Sesshoumaru, a dangerous youkai who didn't like being talked to in such a disrespectful way - even if he did deserve it.

"Do you think I would have brought you here and cared for your wounds only to kill you? Hn."

"I don't... I mean... weren't you?"

"No."

"Oh... well why?" Perhaps it was a dangerous question, but her curiosity had to be sated. The older Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't have thought twice about disposing of her and ending her 'pathetic existence', but this Sesshoumaru had actually laughed and was answering most of her questions. Perhaps she had judged him too quickly.

"I do not repay those who have helped this Sesshoumaru in such a fashion. It would be dishonorable and cowardly to kill you." He answered slowly as if thinking about his answer carefully.

"Well...okay." There was a near uncomfortable silence between the two, as she still lay sprawled on the ground, before she decided to speak again. "So, umm, I'm afraid I really need to get home. Is there any way you can help me?"

"Perhaps... if you tell this Sesshoumaru how you have come to know of him? You appear to know who I am."

_'Does he have to answer all of my questions with another question?' _she thought with aggravation, before realizing what he was asking her.

"Wha - what do you mean?" _Crap, how does he know that I know him? It's not like I can lie to him, he'll know. _"Hasn't everyone heard of the Western L-heir? I mean I know I have!" She laughed nervously as she tried to appeal to his arrogant side instead, almost slipping up in the process and calling him the Western Lord. Since she wasn't sure if he was already Lord of the West in this time period, she opted to call him the heir.

"Perhaps," he answered again, "though they are more likely to know my father the Inu no Taisho than they are to know me. I am usually only known as the Western heir. I am not known by my name."

Kagome couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded as if it was laced with a twinge of sadness. Yes, he still sounded rather arrogant -though not as much as his older self- but he still seemed to let some emotion flow forth in his way of-

"Wait a minute, did you just say your father the Inu no Taisho? He - he's alive? So that means... I've really gone back further than I thought," she whispered the last as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation, "…er…I mean, how old are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You are truly full of questions, onna. Although I would like to know what you mean by 'he's alive' and you went further back than-"

He growled low suddenly, startling her. She secretly breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption. Apparently something was bothering him, Kagome just hoped it wasn't her specifically or anything she said. So far he seemed to be talking to her in a way she would never have guessed he was even capable of. While she still wondered what was troubling him, she didn't want to say anything else that would catch his interest.

"There are several youkai approaching us, miko, we must leave this area quickly. Though I would love nothing more than to kill those foolish enough to linger close to my camp, I have not yet regained my full strength and it would be foolish to risk your safety once again, you would be left defenseless if I were to engage in battle." He looked down at her noting the way her weak aura flared out in distress. "Do not fear, now that you are with this Sesshoumaru, I will not let any harm come to you - although I am afraid I will need to move you, onna, and it might cause you some discomfort."

He wasted no time in helping her to her feet as gently as he could. He saw her wince and take in several deep breaths in obvious pain, yet not once did she cry out or complain. He was rather impressed with her tolerance of pain for no doubt any other human would have surely been thrashing about and yelling like they were missing one of their limbs.

Once she stood before him staring at him wide-eyed with what seemed to be curiosity and awe, he picked her up to his chest and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. It would be the best method of carrying her without damaging her back or reopening her wounds in the process, yet as he heard her small gasp and felt her long, lean legs wrap tightly around him, he quickly noted that perhaps it had not been the greatest plan after all as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran down into his lower regions. It was suddenly apparent to him that he had not rutted with a female for some time if he was feeling his body react to this ningen woman in such a way. Perhaps when he returned home he would seek out a female and sate his carnal needs, but for now….

"Umm, Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure this is... I mean, maybe I can climb on your back instead... or - or something else." Kagome was mortified. She felt her body react of its own accord to his nearness, making her heart want to break free of its bodily restraint with the intimate position she was now in.

As he had helped her to her feet and she stood before him, she had quickly come to realize something very important. He was not wearing a haori. He stood before her like a kami sent to torture information out of its - very willing - victim, his upper body glistening in the sunlight making him look almost ethereal. Kagome swallowed as she stared at his chest in utter embarrassment unable to even look into his eyes, but as he lifted her up and she had automatically wound her legs around him, a rush of heat soon encompassed not only her face, but her whole body.

_'Hai, perhaps that would have been an acceptable alternative', _thought the daiyoukai, with a bit of irritation and a touch of anger that he had not even thought about having her ride his back. Though perhaps he had not thought about that alternative because he did not wish to be considered a humans pack mule, so this method would have to suffice.

"No, we shall travel on like this. Now hold tight." He didn't wait for her to respond as he began to run, the trees and the lush landscape whipping by them as he sped off.

Kagome sucked in a breath as she felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. She knew she probably had a stranglehold on his neck but at the moment she wanted to make sure he wouldn't accidentally let her fall. The wind was insatiable in its need to whip her hair around her face and make her feel as if she couldn't take a proper breath of air.

She buried her face in his shoulder but once her lips accidentally touched the smooth skin below them, her face heated up in a deep flush once again. She literally had to fight her more 'female wants beautiful male' primal side to not lay a kiss upon his perfectly sculpted and muscular shoulder. She was pretty sure that perhaps in her subconsciousness someone had dropped her on the head and not bothered to mention it to her. It had to be the reason why she was suddenly thinking naughty thoughts about Inuyasha's half-brother. Sure, she had thought that he was gorgeous, but she had also thought he was a homicidal, apathetic maniac, so that didn't explain much. It obviously had to be her raging teenage hormones then. Hai, it had to be that.

The priestess vaguely registered that the movement had ceased, too preoccupied in her own thoughts to pay it much heed. That is until she heard the smooth voice of the daiyoukai cut through her musings like a sharp knife.

"Miko, you can release this Sesshoumaru now. We are safe. Shall I return you to your village? Though, I would like to know what you were doing walking around alone in the woods when you came upon me before I do. And... why you are dressed like a common harlot instead of a priestess."

_'So, the questions are coming now. How much should I tell him? How badly am I going to affect the future if I say too much or say something I'm not supposed to?'_

Kagome sighed into his shoulder. She knew she should step away from him now but for some unknown reason she seemed almost unable to.

She slowly unwound her legs from his waist and let them drop to the ground. He was quite tall, and though he didn't seem to be the exact height as his future self, he was still much taller than her. The top of her head barely reached his nose, and that meant that she was eye level with his perfectly formed lips.

_'Just great. Now I get to stare at his lips'._ Then fortunately - or unfortunately depending on how you saw it - the sharp intense pain upon her back once again made its presence known and deep-rooted itself into her mind and body, diverting her from her sudden rather disconcerting thoughts.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?'_ she chided herself in between silent gasps of pain. She would have doubled over with the burning feel that coated her back like stinging scorpions, if the inu hadn't grabbed her arms and held her up.

"Miko, I must reapply the herbs upon your back. You need to lie flat upon your stomach once more. Is this acceptable?"

"I…uhh…hai," she answered intelligently. She couldn't quite grasp the fact that Sesshoumaru had in essence just asked her permission to continue to care for her injured back.

Just as he was wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her to a patch of soft green grass, she screamed out in alarm. "Crap!! My yellow backpack!! What happened to it, Sesshoumaru? Do you know where it is? I know I dropped it where I found you but it's really important I get it back!!"

"It was probably destroyed. I went back to locate it before I went in search of you and it was no longer there. Perhaps one of the youkai exterminators took it with them when they took you to their village. If it was located in the hut you were placed in, it must be under all of the rubble of the collapse."

She rubbed her temples. "Ugh... there's just too many questions, we need to sit down and discuss everything, but since I'm still feeling like a lawn mower mowed me down, it would be best to do it later."

"Hai, we will do it later. For I would like to know why you helped me, seem to trust me, and are not afraid of me even though I am a youkai and a priestess's sworn enemy, and what a 'lohn mow-er' is. Hn," he paused, "Perhaps you are correct, there are just too many questions, another time then," he agreed. "Now let me help you to lie down so I can place the herbs upon your back." When he stood beside her and was about to reach for her arm, a strange noise could be heard suddenly making her blush, and making him quirk his lips.

"I see I will have to hunt for food. Your ningen body seems to require sustenance. Do you require food often?" he asked with curiosity.

"Umm... well yes, we do. I guess I didn't realize I was even hungry until now," she answered, quite perplexed with his question about humans. She didn't suppose he would know how often they ate since he wasn't even around them, but it still seemed odd to her to be instructing Sesshoumaru about anything much less human consumption.

After a brief nod of his head acknowledging her answer, he reached for her arm once more and helped her lie down. The sudden shock of realizing she was still wearing her blouse and that somehow it was tied up in a knot on the top and lower parts to keep it together, almost made her turn around to inspect it. That is until the pain of moving at such a diagonal angle made her hiss with the burning sensation.

"Onna, you need to lie here and not move. I will return soon."

"Alright, arigatou Sesshoumaru, er, I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama." She placed her head upon her arms and tried to rest her body looking away from him as only his monosyllabic 'hn' could be heard with his rapid departure.

Kagome tried to relax but her mind was in constant turmoil and confusion. She just had so many questions that she wanted to ask him, but in truth she was also dreading those that he would ask of her. What was she going to tell him? And how much was she willing to share? As she continued to ponder her circumstances, she wondered how much she had already affected this time. Would the future Sesshoumaru come to know her in her future time with Inuyasha, or did she irreparably change the time line by saving the daiyoukai already? And what changed him from this more tolerant and helpful being to one of pure hatred and evil? Ugh... this was just all so much. She was even further in the past, she was whipped for apparently saving a younger Sesshoumaru, and so far she couldn't think of any way to get home.

_'Could it get any worse?' _She thought miserably.

The futuristic miko quickly came to realize something very important about such a statement. Any time anyone asked 'could things get any worse' one way or another that is exactly what seemed to happen. Any and all movies she had watched where the actor verbalized such an adage in the middle of his great dilemma suddenly seemed to make the predicament he or she was in all that much worse, for suddenly it would start raining cats and dogs. Yet in her case, she knew for a fact that it was not a cat or a dog but more of a large and frightful sounding animal, perhaps canine in nature.

Something that sounded very large shook the bushes that were located behind her left leg and growled menacingly at her making the hairs on her nape stand on end. Perhaps a wolf or wild dog had been attracted to the smell of wounded and seriously injured miko and had come for an easy meal. She guessed it was canine in nature for the sound could not be cat, bear, or boar, so that left dog though she was unwilling to make any sudden movements or turn her head to catch a glimpse of what was about to eat her to make certain.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru," whispered the miko hoping that somehow his enhanced youkai hearing would be able to catch her plea. She really didn't want to scream and scare the animal into attacking her before her help arrived. Though, as she murmured his name, she took note of how the animal behind her had suddenly ceased its riotous growling.

Kagome heard its almost silent footfalls as it crushed the drier grass and rocks below its padded feet. It was drawing nearer to her and there was nothing she was going to be able to do to fight it off.

Her breathing hitched as she felt the animals hot breath upon the back of her neck. _'Oh kami, please, I don't wanna die. If - if I die here what's going to happen to the future, to - to the time line, to me? Onegai, I-'_

She suddenly felt the animals large paw descend upon her upper thigh and rest comfortably on her exposed flesh. Kagome was sure that the animal was getting ready to shred her to pieces but as the miko began to feel said padded and clawed paw begin to trail slowly up her thigh and sneak up under her skirt as if it were feeling her up, she screamed the first thing that came into her mind forgoing all fear and previous terror in her state of shock.

"NO, STOP THAT, BAD DOG!!"

* * *

**I couldn't end this chapter without thanking those of you who took the time to review the first chapter of this fic. Thank you:**

**MandyBear576, Narnia-Moons, amutolover09, Sesshy's Mate2012, Itachisgirl88, Kagome past and present, Mlmonty, tawnyeyes10, nowyouseemenowyoudont, mishap, & anonymous. **

**Thanks guys!**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW & GO AHEAD ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT!**


	3. Ch 3 Revealing the dog

**Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter.** **I appreciate each and every one… and your patience for my updates on this story. As you know I have decided just to keep this story in 3rd**** person and have forgone the 1****st**** person POV. **

**Thank you to Kanna37 & AmIOtaku (especially for the extra tidbits u came up with)**

**for beta-ing this chapter.**

**So now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Her breathing hitched as she felt the animals hot breath upon the back of her neck. _'Oh kami, please, I don't wanna die. If - if I die here what's going to happen to the future, to - to the time line, to me? Onegai, I-'_

She suddenly felt the animals large paw descend upon her upper thigh and rest comfortably on her exposed flesh. Kagome was sure that the animal was getting ready to shred her to pieces but as the miko began to feel said padded and clawed paw begin to trail slowly up her thigh and sneak up under her skirt as if it were feeling her up, she screamed the first thing that came into her mind forgoing all fear and previous terror in her state of shock.

"NO, STOP THAT, BAD DOG!!"

* * *

**Ch. 3 Revealing the dog**

'_What the hell? Is this dog feeling me up?' _Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, but it was hard to mistake the paw going under her skirt and stopping at her panty line. Although she had spoken up and ordered the dog to stop, its paw still remained where it was making her wonder what the hell kind of animal this was. Obviously this was no ordinary canine, and the paw was way to large for it to be just some house dog or pet.

She tried to turn her head to get a good look at the perverted animal until she felt his paw move forward again until it lay firmly over her butt cheek.

"Aaaiiiii!!! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU HENTAI!!"

The miko tried to flare up her powers but the stinging pain in her back soon made her think twice about such an action. There was only one way out of this and she really hated to think that this was her only option, but at the moment there was nothing else she could do.

Just as she was about to scream and call for Sesshoumaru, the dog was suddenly knocked away from her and a gust of wind abruptly announced the arrival of the inu youkai she had been about to shout for.

"Izanagi," Sesshoumaru greeted, as the dog was suddenly back on its feet after being roughly thrown away from the priestess.

Several barks and yips from the perverted animal made Kagome realize that he was obviously trying to speak to the daiyoukai, although she wondered if Sesshoumaru understood, and if he did, if he would reply in kind.

That almost made her want to giggle. She could not imagine the daiyoukai of her time barking at anyone. He was much too refined and superior to even hold a civilized conversation with an intelligent person, let alone have one with an animal.

Much to her disappointed the inu youkai didn't answer as she had thought but only growled in return.

She really didn't want to be lying on the ground like an invalid while they 'exchanged pleasantries,' and she definitely didn't want to interrupt the inu Lord and ask him to help her up, so it was going to be up to her to pick herself up and make it seem like her body didn't hurt like hell.

Why she would care if they saw her in pain, she didn't know, but maybe being between the tow powerful aura's prodded her pride, preventing her from making a big fuss about her painfully stinging back.

Sensing a shift in the aura's around her, she proceeded to push her legs under her body and made it onto her hands and knees. While it was not the best position to be in - seeing as how her skirt was very short - and if she remembered correctly, this just happened to be a position that invited trouble with dogs. Waving a presented derriere was counterproductive to her recent brush with molestation, yet at the moment she couldn't care less.

Just as she was gathering her strength and gritting her teeth in order to take the last step, stand up and straighten, she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and pull her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

Though she hissed involuntarily, she was grateful the daiyoukai hadn't let go of her just yet, or else she might have just bent over like an old woman and never straightened again.

Finally getting past the first vestiges of pain, she was able to stand on her own and thank the inu for helping her up. She had all but forgotten about the dog that had felt her up and was getting ready to ask the younger Lord if they could find a suitable spot to speak, and hopefully a water source where she could wash her injury, when someone spoke up startling her and making her take a step toward the daiyoukai. He quirked a slender eyebrow at her reaction.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama. While I would like to know the reason as to why you were interrupting my... pleasure, it is obvious that you know this human woman, so therefore I will ask if you would perhaps be willing to share instead?"

Kagome turned - as quickly as she was able - to see who the intruder was, though she didn't move away from the only being she knew at the moment. Once his words registered as well as the fact that he must have been the dog who had touched her and had just shifted to his humanoid form, she couldn't find it in her to be shocked or too surprised.

Yet as Sesshoumaru's only response was his trademark monosyllabic 'hn' the miko quickly became indignant. '_That 'hn' sounds oddly like a 'whatever'. If I didn't know any better it almost sounds like he might just hand me over to some youkai I don't know!'_

"Well," she asked the younger version of the daiyoukai immediately loosing all sense of the fear she had held for him previously, "aren't you going to tell him to go to hell? I'm assuming you're a youkai who doesn't like to share.... and I'm definitely not something to share. It's not like I'm some piece of property or - or some whore or even some shiny toy or bone for the taking, ya know!"

When he suddenly jerked his head to look at her, surprise etched across his graceful features, she couldn't help but react the same way. The miko had never seen the older daiyoukai show any type of emotion, not surprise, anger, sadness, nor irritation... nothing at all. His face had always been a careful neutral mask of indifference, even during the times he was fighting Inuyasha.

Now that he seemed... shocked - it was apparent no one had spoken to him this way before - she felt as if she was staring at him with the same reaction, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape in disbelief, though she quickly shook her head to clear her own incredulity.

The laughter of the youkai who was standing quite relaxed before them gained their attention once again.

He chuckled as he spoke. "She is quite entertaining and rather fiery. No wonder you have kept her for yourself. Though, once more I remind you of my request …will you share her, Sesshoumaru? I'm sure that she will enjoy my touch and when I--"

"Enough. You speak in ignorance. She is not my concubine nor has she graced my bed.

She is my... she is..." He paused in uncertainty.

He wasn't quite sure what she was so he did not continue. He was rather perplexed - something that did not happen often - as he didn't know what she would be considered in relation to him. Was she an ally? No not quite, she had actually saved him, something he was not going to admit to anyone at the moment... or ever. So then, perhaps she was an acquaintance? Hn... she was more than a simple acquaintance. He had saved her as well, and had even gone as far as to tend to her wounds. The more he pondered it the more he realized she didn't fall into any category that he was aware of, though when she spoke finishing his incomplete thought, he couldn't help but be startled once more.

"I am Sesshoumaru-sama's friend. And not only am I his friend but I'm also a miko and as such you should treat me with respect," she ended, with a satisfied nod of her head.

"I wouldn't want to accidentally purify your arm off," she said, with a shrug of her shoulder as an afterthought, trying to seem as if she were unconcerned with the possibility and powerful enough to harm him. Although, she knew that she was not very skilled and was in fact still training under Kaede, Kagome knew that she could at least call her powers forth into her hands to defend herself if need be, though she couldn't do it for too long without exhausting herself. And... only if she felt threatened and was in a life or death situation, but they didn't know that.

"A miko... yes of course. I felt your powers, though I was not overly impressed, I must say," he countered, without so much as batting an eyelash at her not so subtle warning, as he turned to look the inu daiyoukai completely dismissing her and continued. "Do miko's fair better in bed then? Are they a better lay? Is that why you--"

"Do not believe you can speak to this Sesshoumaru as you please, Izanagi. I will not have such a discussion with you. While you are my cousin, I can still kill you for such insolence. My uncle would hardly miss you," he stated coolly, and far too casually as if they were only speaking about the weather, though Kagome noted his face still held a bit of an uncomfortable look to it.

"Besides, you heard the priestess, she does not wish for your attentions, she would rather purify your arm off, and... I would not stop her," he added, with a slightly menacing smirk.

Kagome saw a look of pure hatred cross the features of this Izanagi, however, it vanished just as quickly leaving the miko wondering if it had been directed at her or at Sesshoumaru. She quickly decided it had to have been directed at both of them since she threatened to purify his arm, and Sesshoumaru threatened to kill him for his insolence.

She briefly wondered if Sesshoumaru had ever had any friends, or even if anyone had ever remotely even liked him. She understood that persons in power more likely had those she fondly labeled _'promotion leeches'_ rather than friends. Then there were those who were blatant in their desires to usurp those powers, either by manipulation or direct elimination. Now, with the meeting of this cousin, she could only wonder just how deep this dislike went.

It was apparent that even his extended family was set against him, though she had to wonder why. She hadn't known or ever heard Inuyasha speak about any other relatives other than his older half brother. Could this mean that Sesshoumaru never told him about other family? It could be possible, its not like they ever sat down to chat and exchange information or speak about their family tree or something. But then again, it could also be that maybe something had happened to them and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were really left without anyone besides themselves.

Either way, she didn't like or remotely trust the stupid dog.

'_I wonder why he was such a small dog, though. I mean, Sesshoumaru is huge in comparison and rather beautiful, too. He certainly never looked like an overly large mutt.'_

"Though I must wonder when it was that you have seen this Sesshoumaru in his true form, I must instead agree with your logic. It is true that I am 'huge' as you say, and perhaps even beautiful, and Izanagi... is just an overly large mutt in comparison." He chuckled with her observation, noting how her unusual azure eyes widened in astonishment. It was obvious to him that she had not meant to say such things out loud, but he couldn't help but to bait his older and foolishly arrogant cousin.

"Oh no... did I…" She hadn't meant to say that out loud. How had that happened? It was too late to try to remedy or say she meant something else because she really hadn't. It was the truth after all. One that she would have preferred to keep to herself... but it was still the truth.

Hearing Sesshoumaru's cousin growl at her as if he wanted to rip her to shreds, only made her take a step closer to the daiyoukai until she had her back pressed up to his chest, making the inu Lord look down at the top of her raven head in curiosity, though she never took notice as she winced with the pain of touching something with her tender back.

"Cease your foolish display Izanagi, and return to whence you came from. We are not in the mood to deal with you." he said arrogantly, while placing a hand on the miko's shoulder to try to keep her from touching him, thereby causing herself more harm.

"What about the wench?" he asked, eyeing the priestess lustfully and with undisguised anger. "I should be allowed to punish her and teach her how to submit to her betters. Give her to me, Sesshoumaru, and you won't have any problems with her disrespectful behavior. I'll mount the bitch until she begs for me to--"

"She is no inu bitch, but a human woman and a priestess. And you have no right to demand anything of me. Now leave."

"How are you related to such a jerk, Sesshoumaru-sama?" whispered the miko, quite offended with the dog's remarks about teaching her submission. Just as she finished her comment she felt the daiyoukai grab her arm and forcefully push her behind him, making her gasp with his abrupt handling.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but as she saw the depraved dog Sesshoumaru called cousin suddenly standing where she had just been moments before, snarling angrily, she could only assume he had been intent on attacking her and the daiyoukai had pushed her behind him to protect her.

She couldn't believe that he was... he was still protecting her, even from his own family.

Frankly, the miko was awed over that fact, and was even more intent on getting to know him as much as she could before she found a way to return to her correct time. How could this Sesshoumaru be the same one that had tried to kill her as well as his own brother multiple times?

She felt his youki pouring forth as he growled low, standing almost face to face with the other inu. While Izanagi was the same height as Sesshoumaru, he didn't look at all like him. His hair though long only reached his waist and was white not silver. His eyes looked more dull yellow than a beautiful shining gold and were round in shape instead of almond. Even his facial features didn't mimic the inu Lord's. He had no stripes of heritage and position, no crescent moon or any other markings, and though his nose was somewhat aristocratic, it was longer and pointier. His lips were thin and straight, not at all shaped like the daiyoukai's slightly fuller and perfectly formed lips.

All in all, Sesshoumaru was by far the most handsome youkai she had ever laid eyes on. Even though he had yet to reach his full height and was slightly more slender than his future self - not yet quite as muscular - and even though his hair reached mid thigh instead of mid calf, he was still a gorgeous male. Not even Inuyasha, nor this Izanagi character - though directly related to him - could compare in the looks department.

Sesshoumaru was one of a kind.

She was quite surprised with her assessment, for it had never really occurred to her, until now, how handsome he really was. But then she supposed being sprayed by his poison, and having all sorts of near death experiences, whereby said youkai was trying to take her life, would make her not take notice of those things during such life and death moments.

Though she would admit - if only to herself - that she was immensely enjoying the protection of the daiyoukai, Kagome didn't want him to hurt or even kill his own family in order to do so... though the jerk was sure asking for it.

While the white haired inu bared his teeth at the young inu Lord, Sesshoumaru merely continued to growl dangerously low, his back and shoulders extremely tensed as if holding himself back from pouncing on the arrogant dog.

The miko had never seen anyone - besides Inuyasha - stand up to the inu youkai before.

She thought anyone who did was either missing a few brain cells or didn't live long enough to tell the tale of their supposed 'bravery.' '_Okay, I guess that was my category a couple of times.'_ How could this idiot be stupid enough to think he could take on the powerful dai? she wondered, while coming to the conclusion that he was only using his status as 'cousin' to act so uncouth, thinking he would be spared death because he was a relative.

As the tense standoff continued, neither one giving an inch, she placed her hands on the daiyoukai's unclothed back, his muscles suddenly twitching with her soft touch.

"Leave... now. I will surely not hesitate to kill you if you remain in my presence." Sesshoumaru spoke first, giving the other youkai a last warning before he took his life.

The Western Lord of her time would have probably sliced her as well for daring to touch his person, but Kagome couldn't find it in her to be afraid of such repercussions with this younger Sesshoumaru. It was as if she had met someone totally new who was only slightly similar to someone she had already known. It was hard to explain, but all she knew was that she didn't feel threatened or frightened to be in his presence.

Feeling the perfectly smooth skin and hard muscles of the daiyoukai shift below her fingertips suddenly made her lose her train of thought, and made her realize that not only did she still had her hands on his back, but it seemed that somehow she had almost pressed her entire body up against him, her cheek resting on his warm skin as well.

She sucked in a breath and immediately corrected her error taking a tentative step away from the inu youkai. Once the dog Izanagi was given the ultimatum, after one last growl in their direction which seemed to promise retribution, he ran off and disappeared through the grove of trees, leaving a flustered miko and angry daiyoukai in his wake.

Whirling around to stare at her, Sesshoumaru cast her a strange look that she could not easily decipher. Was he upset because she had touched him? Or maybe he was-

"Are you alright?" he questioned, eyeing her closely as if ready to sense her lie.

"H-Hai, I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Uhh... no."

"Did he touch you?"

"Er... well... kind of," seeing the look of displeasure darken his features made her hastily explain further, "but only as a dog... b-but he didn't hurt me, he was just being... just being..." she trailed off. What was she supposed to say, 'Oh you're cousin was just being a hentai and feeling me up that's all, so don't worry about it.'

Maybe it would be better if she just kept that bit of information to herself.

"Where did he touch you?"

Or not.

"Er... well you see..." She rubbed the back of her neck, though once she felt her shoulder rise with the odd angle of the movement, she winced with the stinging feel of her wounds stretching. Maybe she could just divert him from the now embarrassing topic.

She exaggerated a pained grimace. "My back is still throbbing, Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps you would be kind enough to put some more of those medicinal leaves on--"

"Where did he touch you?" he asked in a deadly whisper, almost grounding out every single word - apparently not at all diverted by her mentioning her injuries to him once more.

"Its just that... I mean... " She fidgeted nervously, but upon one look of the steely death glare he was so famous for in his future, she immediately gave in, feeling a small dash of the uneasiness she had felt when she traveled with Inuyasha and both of them were constantly at odds, settle in the pit of her stomach.

"He umm, dragged his paw up my thigh and settled it over my er, my umm, butt cheek. But that's all! I was about to yell for you, but thankfully that's when you showed up and knocked him away from me."

Kagome really had to stop being surprised. She had already concluded he was undeniably different than his older self, so having him ask her if she was alright as if he actually cared about her well being, and becoming infuriated because his cousin had felt her up, shouldn't have made her gawk at him as if he had grown another head, or had suddenly shouted out that he did indeed like his little brother Inuyasha.

It was just so odd and so unexpected. Especially since he hadn't known her for very long - and apparently she didn't know him at all either - but she supposed they couldn't help growing somewhat closer to one another; saving each other's lives probably did that to people, so that's probably why he was acting this way.

After a few minutes of deep breathing he seemed to have regained control. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the degenerate dog Izanagi had gone as far as to touch the injured priestess in such a distasteful way. It was apparent that he had no qualms over touching a defenseless female, and had even gone as far as to demand he hand her over so he could - so he could... he was so angry, it was hard for him not to go chase down the mongrel and kill him now - finally giving his uncle the peace and quiet he deserved.

Why the thought of him touching the miko in such a way irritated him greatly was beyond him, but he knew that no one threatened what was under his protection. His threats were idle at best and held no merit against one such as he, but to further suggest that he had lain with a mere human woman of no consequence? He did not even know about their species let alone how they rutted. Izanagi was insufferable.

Focusing his attention back to the female in question, he spoke, seemingly startling her out of her discourteous gawking. "Miko, are you ready to depart?"

"Umm... hai, then on the way, if you don't mind that is, and if we umm, cross a water source, maybe I can take a quick bath? I just really need to wash these abrasions, I don't want an infection to set in," she said, nervously wringing her hands in agitation waiting for him to deny her.

"That sounds like a reasonable request," he finally answered, smelling her nervousness permeate the air around them. "Though I'm curious... are humans so susceptible to illness and disease? Iif you were to get an infection would you then perish because of such a minor inconvenience?"

"Well... yes. We don't have rejuvenating or healing capabilities like demons. And I guess our bodies are much more... delicate in comparison to yours. So if I did get an infection and it was serious enough and went untreated, then yes I could easily die," she continued, with a shrug of her shoulders, earning a questioning look from the daiyoukai. "I guess if I did die then I wouldn't be a burden to you anymore. Our lives are so much shorter than yours anyway."

He lifted his upper lip in a light growl, obviously not pleased with her comment.

"Aren't humans supposed to be more cautious with how they live their lives then? And even more so than demons whose life spans are significantly longer?" he asked, his voice laced with anger.

"Well most humans are... but I've gone through too many life threatening situations to be so... painstakingly careful with my own life. Besides, as you said, we don't live too long, so I want to make the best of the life that I have now and I want to live it with as much adventure as I can get. And even with a bit of danger - though it always seems to be more than I bargained for," she said, trying to explain how she felt. Kagome knew that even though she was still young, she had already done and seen things that even a hundred year old man had never even dreamed, of much less encountered on an almost daily basis.

"Hn."

Seeing as how he didn't look as if he was going to continue, she decided she hadn't really been trying to distract him using her pained back as an excuse. It really was beginning to throb even more.

"Well anyway, umm, do you think that you could, umm, put some more of those herbs on my back? Its stinging quite a bit now."

"Hai. There is a river not far from here. We will stop there so you may bathe and then we will talk."

"O-Okay." What else could she say? The time had come for her to answer some of his questions and... ultimately gain his help and assistance. Although she had a vague idea of what she was going to share with him she was still nervous about revealing too much.

Kagome stepped towards him then, lifted her arms as she stood on her tiptoes, and wrapped them around his neck, as if she were giving an old friend a hug. Several minutes passed. He didn't move and the stretching was beginning to wear on her injuries. Pulling back to look at his face, but still holding on to him, she saw his eyes had widened visibly and his mouth had opened in surprise revealing a sharp fang. She instantly let him go and almost stumbled back in mortification.

"Gomen! I thought... I mean you said we were leaving... I only thought you would b-be carrying me again the way you had done before!! I didn't mean to touch you without your permission! I just thought... isn't that how we were going to--" she groaned as her face heated up to an uncomfortable degree, preferring to silence her explanation.

How could she have been so stupid, Kagome wondered in embarrassment. She had just thought that he was waiting for her to go over to him so they could leave. He did say they should get going and that is the way they had traveled earlier, so she had just assumed.

She buried her face in her hands to keep from looking at his obviously shocked expression.

He regained his composure quickly. "Hn. You are certainly an odd ningen. You do not fear me," he stated, rather than asked. "I find myself most eager to learn the truth about you, onna, and the sooner we begin the better. Come, I will carry you as I did before. You need not feel embarrassed or ashamed of touching this Sesshoumaru," he said, while he smirked at her obvious discomfort and grabbed unto her wrists, so she was forced to loose the hold she had on her face.

"Come, do not waste time, miko," he urged, again looking down at her and holding her gaze for a moment.

Kagome was still too flustered to speak, so she nodded her consent instead.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice the way his large hands encircled her small wrists with ease. So simple to crush…or caress. Even her skin felt smooth and warm to the touch, making him suddenly wonder why he was even thinking such foolish thoughts.

He wrapped her arms around his neck, noting how she had to stand on tiptoe to fully wrap her self around him, and how much smaller and shorter she was compared to him.

He also couldn't help but hear how her heart began to beat much more rapidly than before she touched him, and how her body temperature had also risen at their closeness. Ghosting his hands down her arms and sides towards the back of her thighs as he picked her up, he noted that her reactions only intensified.

As he began to find his way to the river he had smelled close by, one last thought filtered through his mind before he gave himself over to his tracking instincts.

She was indeed out of the ordinary.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW **_**& GO AHEAD ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT…THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE TO GO!**


	4. Ch 4 Decisions

**I know this took longer than normal…but I did warn you all I would be updating this story as I tried to stick it somewhere between my other fic's. Yet hope it wasn't an outrageously long wait ;0)**

**And thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

As he began to find his way to the river he had smelled close by, one last thought filtered through his mind before he gave himself over to his tracking instincts.

She was indeed out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Ch. 4 Decisions**

Kagome couldn't help the small sigh of contentment that escaped her lips as she sat in the hot water, soaking her tired and dirty body.

The lacerations on her back had stung quite a bit as she had first entered the water, but thankfully after a few minutes of having her body acclimate to the temperature, she was able to sit down upon a rock and enjoy the feel of the heated water upon her skin.

Though she had nothing to scrub her body with or any shampoo or soap to wash, the miko couldn't help but feel content to simply cleanse off the dirt and sweat that had accumulated on her body as the days progressed. She especially felt wonderful as she rinsed off the blood that no doubt had crusted over on her back.

_Eww!_

They had arrived not very long ago, both having remained silent as they traveled with great speed. After her initial, and rather embarrassing blunder, she didn't wish to speak to him... and hopefully she wouldn't have to - if only she could stall long enough in the hot springs. Although she knew she couldn't, she didn't want the skin around her injury to begin to soften too much or even become wrinkled.

Besides, she knew that eventually she had to tell him something, give him some sort of explanation for needing his help. It's not like she could avoid saying anything, then suddenly ask him to help return her to a time not his own, a time that was still years from occurring.

_What would he even think? Would he even believe me?_ she wondered in apprehension._ What will I do if he doesn't? _This was Sesshoumaru after all, and maybe he would decide he didn't even want to help her, if by chance he actually accepted her story as true.

The raven haired woman sighed.

There really was no use in worrying over it now without even having spoken to him yet. If he turned her away after she talked to him, then and only then, would she think about what she would do - and worry over it.

She looked around the little hot spring that she was immersed in, and sighed again. She had no towels to dry off with, and while her clothes were still wet after she had tried to wash them as best she could, she knew that she was going to have to change into them just the way they were anyway.

She stepped out of the water and quickly donned her skirt and panties - not having a bra as it must have been left behind when they cut off her blouse and whipped her. When she reached for the torn material, she instantly realized that it was going to be impossible to tie the two torn ends together, as they were located on the back.

The miko knew she was going to need to ask for help... and though she held the ruined

material before her, covering her chest, it was still going to be incredibly awkward and embarrassing to have to ask the daiyoukai for help.

Before she could think much more of the uncomfortable situation and remain standing there, looking for another impossible and unavailable solution to this dilemma, she called out to the inu Lord softly, knowing he would hear her.

Only a few seconds later she saw him walking through the trees before her, his face showing a slight amount of curiosity, obviously wondering what she needed.

Her face flushed with what she was about to ask him but she spoke anyway. "I - I needed your help, Sesshoumaru-sama. I just needed... umm... to see if you would be able to tie my blouse together in the back, as you had done before. I can't seem to reach... and now that my wounds have been cleaned, perhaps you have some ointment, o-or you know, maybe the leaves you had placed on my back earlier? I really don't want to get an infection."

He looked at her briefly before he walked towards her and stood behind her while taking the ends of the tattered cloth and tying them into two tight knots.

Feeling his body so close to her suddenly made her shudder in response to his nearness. It kinda felt nice to have him helping her and protecting her. She could even feel the warmth radiating from him as he stood in such close proximity to her. She also had to admit it felt nice when she touched him and when he….

She chastised herself. _'What the hell is wrong with you? This is Sesshoumaru for goodness sake's, you know the killing perfection, youkai who tried to kill you more than once, and who seems to be emotionally challenged_? She almost sighed._ 'Am I really that lonely or desperate for someone, anyone, to love me or care about what happens to me to be thinking about Sesshoumaru, of all people in such a way?'_

Realizing that he was done assisting her, she allowed her mind to clear for the upcoming discussion that was certainly about to take place, now that she was done with her bath.

"Miko, come... let us sit by the small fire I have built and speak. Unless... you are in need of sustenance once more, or some other human necessity?" he inquired, with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Uhh…n-no I'm not, thank you. And thank you for building a fire Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered quickly.

"Hn."

Feeling the chill of the air and the way her wet clothing had begun to cling to her body making goosebumps rise on her flesh, she wasted no time in obeying the daiyoukai's orders and made her way over to the warm fire that was suddenly calling out to her.

Sitting down as close as she could to it, without actually burning herself, she waited for him to do the same before looking at his youthful and handsome face to see if he was ready for her to begin.

Having decided to tell him only the basics of her adventure in acquiring the jewel shards, and with only the least amount of details possible, she began as she saw his nod.

For the most part he remained silent as she told her tale, only interrupting when he needed clarification in a certain area or had a question that he needed an immediate answer to - he didn't seem as patient as she thought his older self was. She made sure not to mention any names, whether of her friends or even of their enemies, but did mention how she was not of this time and therefore had to find a way home. And while she never said she knew him - or had ever met him - in his future, she did mention the possibility of serious consequences to the time line if she revealed too much. The less he knew of his future - and the future as a whole - the better.

Although the more she thought about it, the more she realized that perhaps as she sat here explaining things to him, having already met him and even going as far as having rescued him from the taijiya, perhaps she was already building new memories for him, changing the future she already knew, in essence changing the time paradox because of her presence here.

Kagome drew her story to a close. Not a word was said by either of them afterwards, as a heavy silence hung in the air, she couldn't help but wonder if he believed her... or - or if he thought she was just some nutcase missing a screw so to speak. Why wouldn't he say anything?

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? Why don't you say anything? You do believe me don't you? I'm - I'm not lying. Surely you can--"

"Do not worry so, onna. While your story is incredible, and _almost_ unbelievable, my senses are never mistaken. My sense of smell tells me you speak the truth. Even the way your aura surrounds you... its purity never dampening or fluctuating as you spoke, telling me as much. Actually, I have never come across a being with an aura as pure and untainted as yours. It is quite extraordinary."

Kagome flushed, the rosy color rising to her cheeks with his compliment. _'Oh for heaven's sake girl, get a hold of yourself. He only said your aura looks innocent and that you're not a liar. Jeez.'_

She also noticed he used the term 'I' when speaking of himself as opposed to 'this Sesshoumaru' however, she would store that bit of information for later dissection.

"Erm... oh... okay, arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. So - so will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru was rather taken aback with her story, and even more so with the fact that, though he studied her throughout her tale for any hints of a lie, he found none. Although he had thought the girl to be some seriously ill human as she had first begun her tale, the more she spoke the more he realized that he apparently didn't know all that he thought he did. There were still so many unexplainable and extraordinary things out there, one of which was sitting right across from him.

He looked at the girl before him, and though he wanted to inquire about the future - his future - he knew that he could not. Just as he was about to ask several more questions, his need for further clarification on what exactly she needed from him, he noticed her shivering. Her clothes looked damp, clinging to her shapely form, and while the bottom of her strange kimono was so short it left nothing to the imagination, he found it odd that she seemed so comfortable revealing so much of her flesh. Her long, toned legs were rather nice to look at, he conceded, and somehow made his imagination begin to run wild as he envisioned them wrapped around his waist once again. Except this time they would not be traveling, he would be laying her down upon the soft grass while he…

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you listening?" the priestess asked, with a hint of irritation. He seemed to have suddenly tuned out their discussion and gotten a faraway look in his eye.

_Did it really take so much thought for a simple yes or no answer? _she wondered. Well... maybe he was considering the consequences and drawbacks of each possibility. It wasn't like he really had any obligation to her. They were not even considered acquaintances in the future really, and though he had saved her life, she had saved his as well, so they were pretty much even in that aspect.

Perhaps she overestimated him. He was still a youth in this time, so maybe she was putting too much of a burden upon his shoulders. He was probably still too young to know much about such things as time traveling, let alone know how to get her home.

"You know, its alright if you won't or can't help me. I understand. My situation _is_ rather... unique. You don't owe me anything. Besides, I don't think you're future self would appreciate your younger self helping me out, anyway. So... maybe it's better if you don't help me, I wouldn't want you killing me when I get back to my time i-in the future. I don't think I would survive your attack again," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as best she could to ward off the chill of the air. Her body was beginning to tremble slightly - from worry or the cold air she didn't know - and her teeth were beginning to chatter.

As she cast the silent daiyoukai a quick glance to gauge his reaction, the futuristic priestess noted how his almond shaped eyes had suddenly widened at her words. Had she offended him somehow? she wondered, with growing apprehension. Perhaps she shouldn't have said….

Oh... no.

Had she just revealed... did she just say that she knew him, that he hated her and had tried to kill her?

"No... I mean... it's not like - well you did but... just great!"

"I see. Why are we not 'friends', onna? Did you do something to displease this Sesshoumaru? Is that why I attempted to kill you?" he asked, unable to hold his curiosity at bay, all the while knowing she wouldn't and couldn't answer for fear of changing the future.

Kagome groaned at her stupidity, suddenly slapping a hand over her forehead, successfully giving herself even more of a headache. "Sesshoumaru, you - you know I can't--"

He held up a hand. "Hai, I am fully aware priestess, yet I was unable to hold my tongue. I am simply... quite curious. You do not seem like a female I would intentionally hurt." He paused as if contemplating further. "Hn. Do not worry so, I already had a suspicion that you somehow already knew this Sesshoumaru."

"Really? Was I that obvious?" she asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot, although she had a much more important question to ask in return. "Why don't I seem like a female you would intentionally hurt?" she asked, with a hint of curiosity and confusion.

She almost laughed at him then. It was priceless to see the great daiyoukai who was so emotionless in the future, show so much emotion on his face now. He looked very uncomfortable with her question, and she was certain that if she prodded him further he would ultimately blush.

What could have made the future Lord seem so cold and indifferent? she wondered as she studied his face, watching his lips move as he finally answered her.

"You seem like a... female who is... not..." he waved his hand as if trying to emphasize his point, not finishing his previous comment.

"Who is not what, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome couldn't help it. Just another little nudge wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, she hoped not, anyway.

"You are unlike most I have ever met," he finished hastily, then continued. "While I understand your need for this Sesshoumaru's help, I do not know of any way to return you to your proper time. I will take you with me to my father's shiro and we will inquire of him. Until then, you should rest, for it is still many days travel from here.

"Hai, perhaps you're right," she said, suddenly feeling fatigue engulf her body.

"This one is always right miko," he answered.

Kagome looked at him incredulously before she suddenly burst out laughing. Realizing what she was doing, she abruptly slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles, hoping he wouldn't decapitate her on the spot for laughing at him.

When she nervously looked up to catch his reaction, she noted that his lips were tilted up at one corner. He was... he was actually smirking!

"You're - you're joking?!" she asked incredulously, not quite believing he could actually have a sense of humor.

She laughed again, though this time, it was much more freely.

Feeling unexpectedly lighthearted, the young woman decided to bid him goodnight before finding a rather flat, and not so lumpy spot by the fire, and proceeding to curl herself up in a way that would not aggravate her injuries, she drifted off to sleep.

She knew he would protect her throughout the night. She was certain of it.

* * *

The miko slept fitfully, nightmares coming in intervals, reminding her of her short time of captivity where she had been nearly stripped of her all clothing and whipped repeatedly.

Thrashing around upon the ground made her wounds hurt even more - though unbeknownst to her - she whimpered with the pain of her dreams, and of her reality.

Sesshoumaru had been keeping watch over the camp and over the small miko that had begun to prick his curiosity and interest. She was indeed different from any female he had ever met, and while he rested his back and head upon the trunk of a tree with a hand upon his upraised knee, he contemplated all that had taken place, and all that had been said between the two of them since he had met the peculiar girl.

Allowing his eyes to stray back to the small female in question, he immediately sensed her discomfort and heard her small whimpering sounds, knowing that she was no doubt being plagued with some sort of nightmare.

Feeling ill at ease and not wanting her to hurt herself further, he walked over to her huddled form and placed a hand upon her small shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

Not successful in his first gentle attempts, he began to shake her with a bit more force, calling to her softly.

"Miko, wake up."

Her whimpering only increased and he scowled at the obviously distressing sound. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want the woman to feel as if she were in danger... or to hurt herself further, so picked her up and gently cradled her to his chest. He strode back to his chosen tree and sat down with her upon his lap.

Almost as if sensing his protection, she immediately calmed, and even cuddled up into his broad chest, seeking his warmth, and with a soft sight rested peacefully once more.

Not knowing what to do, as this had never happened to him before, he allowed her to get comfortable while he wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to keep her small body warm and comfortable, his instincts to comfort and protect obviously aiding him in the awkward process.

Her divine scent began to filter into his nose, her smell almost lulling him to sleep with the peace and contentment that suddenly filled him.

_What is it about this woman?_ he wondered, as he looked down upon the peacefully sleeping face of the female in his arms.

His enhanced youkai eyesight allowed him to see her face perfectly, even in the darkness.

While he had obviously seen the woman in the daytime, he didn't believe he had ever paid close attention to her features. He had to admit - only to himself of course - that the little ningen onna was rather beautiful. Her skin looked smooth and was sun-kissed as opposed to the youkai females he always saw at court, who were pale and whose skin had an almost pasty white quality to it. Her long black lashes fanned out over her high cheekbones, and while he had not paid too much attention to her features before, he had taken notice of her azure eyes and how they darkened with her anger, and brightened to shine like a jewel when she was content and happy.

Yet beyond her fair looks was her outlandish personality. This is what intrigued him the most. She had saved him, a youkai, though she was one of the infamous priestess ningens who were known to do the exact opposite.

While he had been extremely angered and quite humiliated at even having been captured in the first place, she had not cared, nor stopped to ask any questions, but had simply interfered in his capture. The infernal woman had even gone as far as to get herself ensnared and even tortured for her defense of him.

_Hai_, he mused, _she, a mere human girl, defended this Sesshoumaru, a powerful demon _- though at the moment he did not feel very powerful as he recalled his apprehension by a mere group of ningens.

He had been careless... and he vowed it would never happen again. He would make sure of it.

Looking down upon her once more, he couldn't help but be awed by her complete trust in him. She hardly knew him, and as far as she knew, he could be a bloodthirsty demon only luring her out to kill her and feast upon her flesh; although he was certain that he had already proven otherwise by protecting and caring for her.

And now, here she slept upon his very lap, as comfortable as a pup asleep beside its mother.

Her trust in him seemed to be absolute.

He, Sesshoumaru, son of the commanding and feared Western Lord, had never had anyone trust him as she seemed to be doing. Not even his noble sire seemed to have such faith in him. Perchance he would, if he were not always so busy with the management of his lands and kingdom. A scowl touched his face at the mention of his esteemed father. The thought of living up to his name chaffed at his honor, at his right to be his own individual and not simply the son of the great and powerful Inu no Taisho.

Feeling the onna draw closer to him - if that were at all possible - he looked down upon her small frame, and her serene and innocently trusting countenance once more, feeling a sudden soft and gentle tranquility come upon him.

He would never harm her, he knew this... yet... would he be so willing to let her go, once she deemed she no longer needed his assistance?

Hai, he knew she had said she was not of this time, and while he had no other choice but to believe her, something in the back of his mind nagged at him, telling him that perhaps he truly did not wish to believe her or even release her when the time came. Mayhap she would have to prove it to him, and show him this enchanted well she spoke of.

Feeling a quiet resolve to keep the woman until she _proved_ she did not belong here, in this time, he allowed his eyes to close in rest, if only for a moment.

* * *

Kagome felt so much better. She knew she was must have been having some disturbing nightmares last night, and could only wonder what had finally chased them away. While she vaguely recalled what they were about, she couldn't help the sudden apprehension that came over her body at the recollection of the thick lash, as it fell upon her tender back over and over.

Suddenly shivering and pulling herself closer to her warmth at the painful memory, she couldn't help but notice that the ground suddenly felt hard but smooth... and somehow... she no longer seemed to be lying down.

Opening her eyes and blinking several times as the bright morning sun unexpectedly blinded her, she brought her hand out to feel the area she was half sitting, half lying on.

The miko gasped as her arm was suddenly snatched up, and a hard voice penetrated her sleep-hazed mind.

"Unless you wish for this Sesshoumaru to show you all the areas you can place your hand, I would suggest you keep it to yourself, priestess."

"I... w-what?!!" she stammered, not quite understanding.

He replied by placing the hand in his grasp upon his unclothed chest, feeling a strange tingling sensation upon the contact of their flesh, forcing her to take notice of what she had been doing.

Her sharp intake of breath told him she must have felt it too, and... she probably just realized she was on his lap and had apparently slept there throughout the night.

"I... umm... di-did... was I... that is to say, I slept here? H-How did…" the flustered woman stammered out in embarrassment, unable to even finish her ramblings.

"Hai, you did. It seems you were having a nightmare and were further injuring the wounds on your back while moving about. I... placed you here for your own safety," he answered, while helping her to her feet and standing himself, not looking at her to give her a moment to allow her face to return to its normal color, instead of the bright red that it was now.

Kagome was extremely self-conscious. She couldn't believe she had actually slept on Sesshoumaru's lap... Sesshoumaru's, for kami's sake!! The killing perfection!!

Though... it did feel really nice. She had to admit she felt protected and -and... she was officially crazy. Turning away from him, she walked away hoping to find a water source, a small stream to wash up at and to get her mind working correctly, not bothering to speak to the daiyoukai until she was in her right senses.

Thankfully he allowed her privacy as she went off on her own, and eventually found a clear, cold stream where she washed her hands and face. The chill of the mountain water made her shiver and her teeth chatter.

Standing slowly she turned away from the stream, only to come to a sudden stop.

Sesshoumaru remained behind while he allowed her time to freshen up. He decided to hunt as she would no doubt need some nourishment on this day as well - it seemed that humans had to eat on a daily basis.

Feeling a sudden wariness travel through his youki, he turned and listened intently to the forest around him. As another's aura reached out and touched his own, feeling the edges of his in an attempt to gauge his power, he sped off to find the miko before she could fall into any danger.

Though as he suddenly heard her scream in fear, he knew that whatever it was, had already reached her.

* * *

Kagome nearly had a heart attack. Yes she was used to demons coming after the Shikon no Tama thus coming after her, but this -this idiot nearly caused her to heart to stop beating.

The futuristic woman was used to seeing all sorts of youkai. She thought she no longer had room for surprise or even shock as she had seen them in all colors, shapes, and sizes. But this was definitely not something she was used to, and if the youkai came any closer she was either going to purify something off, or she was going to allow Sesshoumaru to kill him.

Either would do nicely.

She couldn't turn her back to him for fear that he would strike when she was most vulnerable, so she remained standing as she was -facing him- although her eyes unquestionably looked everywhere but at the demon before her.

She would have asked what he wanted, but by the looks of him, it was quite obvious. Besides, he had already told her what he wanted her for, so she had warned him to stay away lest she purify him if he got any closer.

So now here they stood in a tense standoff, one where she could not even look upon said youkai for fear that she would blush crimson again and ultimately run away in embarrassment and fear.

The raven haired woman couldn't have been more relieved to suddenly see Sesshoumaru enter the little clearing beside the stream, a hint of annoyance touching his features.

Yet as he saw the naked male that stood not far from her, his countenance of irritation quickly turned to one of surprise and fury.

She quickly tried to explain knowing he would want to know what the hell was going on with the little scene he happened upon.

"H -He wanted to…well he told me that I…and he b-but I said he could go to hell…yet he insisted -because he's naked an-and I told him if he got any closer I would purify him."

Okay so her explanation was not the best, but what could he expect from her? There was some sick, unclothed demon in front of her staring at her as if he wanted to devour her! Did she mention he was completely naked, hiding absolutely nothing, and was rather 'glad' to see her?!!

Oh kami she just wanted to hide. It's not like he was even some humanoid demon who had a normal male anatomy, but the poor twisted male was some sort of half ogre, half who knows what. In fact, she had only gotten a brief glimpse of him before screaming her head off.

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to take charge, to do something, anything. Yet she couldn't believe what she heard as he finally got around to speaking.

"He will not touch you!! You… are… mine!"

* * *

**Don't forget to **_**Review**_** and tell me what you think!!**


	5. Ch 5 To be or not to be

**So here is an update…finally -_-. **

**And thanks goes out to my hard working beta's AmIOtaku and Kanna37 who have been working extra hard lately to beta a chap from many of my other stories.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to take charge, to do something, anything. Yet she couldn't believe what she heard as he finally got around to speaking.

"He will not touch you!! You… are… mine!"

* * *

**Ch. 5 To be or not to be**

"Wha…?!!" Kagome answered intelligently. "Yours?"

Ignoring her questions, the daiyoukai moved to dispose of the now attacking youkai, who seemed to have found him to be a challenger for the female's attention, though it was obvious the youkai was ready to take her for himself, if his nakedness was anything to go by.

Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash as the youkai before her was killed - though a slight twinge of guilt and remorse did touch the edge of her heart - while she continued to contemplate Sesshoumaru's words.

As his words finally settled into her mind, she was left to ponder her odd reaction. While her logic wanted to tell her she was no ones possession, her heart wanted to rejoice over the way he had claimed her, over the way he had declared her his - with so much conviction and certainty. The young woman had never had anyone openly declare her as theirs. For a time, not very long ago, she would have given her left arm to hear Inuyasha tell her these exact words, yet the irony of the situation was not lost on her. It was neither Inuyasha nor the Sesshoumaru she had come to know who had said this. On the contrary, the one who had so confidently claimed her as his was someone she had only just begun to become acquainted with.

Was it... was it wrong of her to think this proclamation pleasant to hear and wanting to accept, instead of finding it appalling to her independent nature? She... didn't think it was. In fact, seeing the half-dressed daiyoukai stand before her after having killed the hentai youkai, made her come to terms with the sudden knowledge that perhaps - she really did want to be labeled as... as his.

He walked towards her confidently and self-assuredly, not once taking back what he had said to her, and the raven-haired woman could do nothing but stand there and await his approach, as if temporarily hypnotized by his crimson eyes, his commanding presence, his power, his gentleness, his genuine concern... and his attention.

He stood before her and almost seemed to wait for her to look up at his face, as she could not seem to tear her eyes away from his sculpted chest.

"Look at me, miko." he commanded softly; she immediately obeyed.

"You belong to this Sesshoumaru now, for as long as you are under this one's protection, you are mine."

"H-Hai," she agreed, before she knew her mouth had even opened, her heart suddenly hammering inside her chest with his suddenly overpowering nearness.

Dear kami, what had she just agreed to? she wondered frantically as he grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck to him, making him growl low in his throat when she made no move to deny him.

The miko felt him brush his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent with slow deliberateness, making her grab onto his arms to steady herself with the feelings that were beginning to bombard her young body. Moreover, when he brushed his soft lips against her pulse point repeatedly, she nearly collapsed as her legs began to shake with the sensuality he was evoking within her. She couldn't help but to conjure up images of their naked bodies entwined in a loving embrace as he--

"We must go now. Do not fall behind." He said abruptly pulling away and just as suddenly speaking calmly and precisely as if he hadn't just been sniffing her and declaring her his.

"A -alright. I wont."

She swallowed heavily as he picked her up bridal style and walked back to their little camp - although she was perfectly capable of walking and had not been hurt in any way. She was only grateful the wounds on her back were hardly hurting anymore, however, she knew he was still being incredibly gentle with her, taking care not to jar her in the least.

As they arrived back in camp she noticed that they still did not have anything to eat; her hunger finally catching up with her as he set her down gently. She really hated to be so useless, and so dependent on him, but she really wasn't going to go hunting to kill her own food.

"Eh... umm... do you think... I mean - I'm actually a little hungry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't suppose--"

"Hai, I was actually on my way to procure you some food, when I was waylaid by the feel of an unknown demon." he answered, feeling his anger rising once more with the memory.

"M-maybe we should eat quickly, then leave? I think his - the demons body will attract unwanted scavengers here a-and I don't want to be close to it anyway," she answered with a slight shiver, thinking about how close the disemboweled body was.

"Hn, you are correct, miko. I do not wish to bring our journey to a standstill once more. I assume your back is better? Or do you wish me to place more of the medicinal ointment on the abrasions?" he questioned, looking at the girl intently and wondering why he suddenly felt like touching her again. In fact, why had he felt and given into the strong urge to scent and place his lips upon her skin at such a vulnerable point?

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Her back was much better. So much so that she barely felt it anymore but... she had to confess that she kind of wanted the daiyoukai to be near her again, to - to feel his gentle hands on her. Seeing his unwavering look directed on her made her blush and fidget under his stare for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because she was having thoughts of wanting Sesshoumaru of all people to touch her again.

"I -uhh- really don't think that... they're quite healed yet," she added hastily, realizing that's not what she was going to say. She _was_ going say that she didn't think she needed any more ointment, but somehow ended with 'they're not healed yet.' She would have slapped her hand to her forehead, if that wouldn't have made it look as if she were guilty of something. "S-so... if you can just put a bit more ointment on, I would appreciate it, Sesshoumaru-sama," she finished lamely, looking around herself instead of at him in embarrassment.

"Very well," he answered calmly, before furrowing his brow in sudden thought. "Come here, miko," he commanded. And though Kagome would have probably bristled with the command under any other circumstances, this time she obliged him and did as she was told as there seemed to be an important reason behind his order.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned when she stood before him. "Let us continue on our way and find another location. I would also like to find a village whereby you can procure... suitable clothing. To leave you dressed as you are is improper if I have the means to clothe you. I do not wish to attract more... unwanted attention, nor have another look upon your body."

The miko looked down and wondered if he thought that that youkai had wanted to attack her because of the way she was dressed. Almost as if sensing her thoughts he continued to speak, using the back of his hand to brush her cheek lightly, making her heart beat a bit faster.

"Your scent is quite alluring, priestess. Not only does it call out to those around you, but also the power that surrounds you, combined with your innocence, will surely attract many."

"Wha…?" She asked as if not quite realizing what he had said. The young woman was... she was quite literally flabbergasted. Sesshoumaru - he had - he had just paid her a complement!

After she realized what he had said, and though the compliment was not really of a romantic nature - she was still not used to hearing anyone, let alone a male, say anything nice about her a-and mean it, she asked him to repeat it.

"I believe you heard me the first time, but if you would like this Sesshoumaru to repeat it, then--"

"Oh no, well, y-yes I did hear you, and well... arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. I too would like to, err, _procure_ some other clothing." After thinking about this for a second, she spoke once again. "But, umm, how are we going to buy anything? I mean, you will probably need a new haori too, ne? Be-because I'm sure you, umm..." she bit her lip nervously, unable to finish her sentence, trying to stop herself from chastising her errant mind for bringing up the topic. Any other red blooded woman would not have said anything, for who wouldn't want to look at the beautiful male before her shirtless?

"Hai, I too will purchase new clothing," he said, finishing for her. "For I cannot return to the shiro looking as I do, nor bring you along with me only half dressed. I have a few coins with me. They should be sufficient for our expenses."

"Ah… no, that's not what I… I mean, we both need a change, and with you being a… you'd have to enter partially unclothed, and… well…" she said stumbling through her words.

Looking up, trying to dismiss her 'hentai' thoughts, hoping she would never have to compare herself to Miroku in the near future, she stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheeks flushing in the process.

He let his hands skim over her thighs leaving a discernible heat in his wake as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His claws tickled as she wiggled herself into a comfortable position, her nose brushing his hair.

She almost sighed. 'A girl could sure get used to traveling this way,' she thought wistfully, as they left the small clearing behind and he glided through the forest silently.

Feeling as they came to a stop she continued to cling to him, not wanting to release him quite yet, so she remained where she was. The daiyoukai didn't say anything either, letting her remain wrapped around his waist.

Sesshoumaru held unto her, his hands firmly tucked underneath her supple derriere. Her breath wafted across his neck, and her fingers toyed with his hair. He had the oddest reaction then. He couldn't find an explanation or even a justification for wanting to suddenly lean his lips to hers and... and kiss the breath right out of her. For she was a miko and he, he was…he was…

Kagome didn't know why she did what she did next, for she hadn't allowed herself to register any of her most deeply rooted thoughts and desires. When she felt him turn his face towards her- she thought to once again skim her neck with his lips- she turned her face toward him, intent on receiving his attentions to her mouth instead.

Her lips began to descend upon his slowly, and timidly, somehow wanting to feel them move beneath hers in a way that - that would….

They felt so firm yet satiny smooth, that she could no longer think about anything other than feeling more of him. While it seemed that he remained still at first, his hesitation didn't take him long as he began to slant his mouth over hers again and again, while she tilted her head slightly to get a better angle after a few seconds.

He nipped her bottom lip lightly, asking her to open her mouth to him. Unable to deny him anything at the moment, she easily complied and suddenly felt his warm appendage dash into her mouth and begin to wrestle with her own.

The young woman knew she had to end this soon for if she didn't, she didn't know where they could possibly end. As it was, she was already straddling him, and if that didn't invite possibly unwanted actions on both their parts that were much too soon for her to be thinking about doing, she didn't know what other position did. The miko knew she had to pull away from him. For even now she could feel a strange sensation taking root deep within her belly; the ache was so strange, yet not at all uncomfortable. Her legs had further tightened around his waist, her hips minutely rocking against him, looking for more contact.

Hearing him groan against her mouth, her mind began to yell out for her to 'stop' - and throwing out accusations like 'what the hell are you thinking by kissing Sesshoumaru' - she eventually succumbed to its shrill demands. She pulled away from his lips and placed her cheek beside his, allowing herself to regain her even breathing while berating herself - though not too harshly - on her unprecedented and rather unexpected move. Gah! She was almost as bad as Miroku now. She had even gone as far as to kiss... kiss the dangerous daiyoukai.

As wonderful as the moment and the kiss itself had been, she came to a sudden realization.

'_Oh no.' _She thought with sudden panic. _'Is he going to remember this in - in his future? Kami, how am I ever going to be face him again? He'll - he'll probably want to kill me even more because I soiled his royal person with my filthy ningen lips!'_

After a brief pause and a mental snort, she concluded that she would definitely attempt to kiss him again just to get on the future daiyoukai's nerves, and well... because she liked it. She had really, really, liked it.

Releasing the hold she had around his waist, she let her legs fall as she stood on her own two feet, however, she noted they seemed to be a little shaky as she tried to take a step back in order to put a bit of distance between them. She furrowed her brows in thought. She had the impression that if they were any closer, she would probably attempt to kiss him again!

'_If Miroku only knew what was becoming of me.'_

She looked up, dismissing her thoughts about a certain houshi, only to find Sesshoumaru was staring at her.

He was staring at her... almost unblinkingly.

She swallowed.

The miko didn't regret it so she wouldn't apologize; she wanted to kiss him something fierce. A-and he had joined her, even going as far as to put his tongue in her mouth so... but - umm - she began to fidget like a child caught lying about eating all the chocolate, when it was smeared all over her face.

What if he hadn't really wanted to but went along with her.

Psh, yeah right. Okay, so what if he was mad that she had made the first move, he was a proud, egotistical male after all.

Hmm. Or... he didn't... like it?

She bit her lip and rubbed her arm in an effort to do something, while he stared at her and said nothing. Was he waiting for her to say something? Like what?

"Umm, so... are we going to set up camp here?" she asked, giving herself a mental slap in the forehead for sounding so stupid. But really what was he expecting her to say?

Thankfully, making her heave a heavy inward sigh, he spoke.

"Hai, only until you eat, then we will find the closest village and procure suitable clothing. Remain here," he commanded, while giving her a hard 'you better obey me or else' look. "I will remain close and will return shortly."

Thinking that was the end of the conversation - or rather, commands - she nodded and was about to turn away when he surprised a small sigh right our of her. The inu unexpectedly brushed her cheek with the back of two of his fingers. His caress was so gentle and so heartwarming that she couldn't help but to lean into his touch.

He brushed his thumb over her lips then, lingering a while before he pulled away. He left after a moment, and the priestess simply stood there watching his beautiful silver hair swaying as he disappeared from view.

It seemed her mind choose that moment to quick into mental gear.

What... what had she just done? She was - she wasn't running around frantically trying to find her way home... no, instead, she was here picnicking a-and kissing Sesshoumaru!

And what if - what if she never found a way home? What was she going to do? Surely nothing could come of this, for she knew Sesshoumaru would never take her seriously, she was a human after all. Though he didn't seem like he hated their species at the moment, she was sure that something had happened to make him change his mind and come to hate them.

She worried her bottom lip as she continued to think, only going far enough to sit on an overturned tree stump. Surely this - this, whatever it was that was happening between them wouldn't amount to anything. He was a daiyoukai and she... well, she was no one.

Okay, so that wasn't _exactly_ true; she was a priestess, someone who was supposed to be his mortal enemy.

She sighed, placing her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee in contemplation. Did she... want anything to happen between them? Surely one kiss didn't signify they were now engaged or anything. But he did say she was now his, didn't he? Well, under his protection for the time being. And if she did end up stuck here, in this time, would he allow her to remain... with him? Hmm, maybe as his concubine or something, because she was pretty sure he wouldn't take her as his wife. And that was definitely out of the question. She would _never _let herself be in such a position.

The raven haired woman shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts. What was she thinking? His wife?! Jeez, how would something like that... or - or even this kiss affect their future? Would she ever be able to return to complete the Shikon or see her family again? Would Sesshoumaru not attempt to kill her as he had done in his father's tomb when she had released Tetsusaiga? Or perhaps he still would, because she hadn't gone through the well in her family's shrine until just a few days ago.

Ugh, the more she thought about these time anomalies and how everything eventually went around in a circle with no real beginning or end, made her head begin to ache.

The miko quietly moaned and hoped she wouldn't get a migraine, for she had no pills and she didn't want to have to suffer through one without them. Her stomach grumbled then, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in quite some time as well, making her feel quite moody with all the ailments her body seemed to be suffering. Kami, she really hoped Sesshoumaru would hurry up. She couldn't take all this thinking about time warps and the like on an empty stomach.

_Oh, where are you Sess…_

"Here are a few skinned rabbits, miko."

…_oumaru._

"I will skewer the meat upon some sticks and place them by the fire. You do need your meat cooked, correct?" he questioned, seeing the girl gape at him, before mumbling something about wishing she were as fast as a youkai in order to finish her home-work.

Goodness. The inu hadn't even let her finish saying his name when he suddenly stood before her in all his masculine glory, making her gape in surprise and shock. For not only was he suddenly before her, catching her off-guard and nearly giving her a heart attack, but she seemed to have forgotten what he looked like in that short amount of time he was gone.

He looked every bit the agile hunter- rabbits perfectly cleaned of their skin and beheaded, dangling from his hand.

Granted, he was still as beautiful, but she was a little peeved that he wasn't even winded and that he was so fast. Why couldn't she be as fast? For if she was, she could only imagine how fast she could finish her homework.

Well, whatever, the good thing was that he had food with him and just as she was about to start looking for firewood - which she should have been doing while he was hunting - he beat her to the punch and had already begun a fire by the time she turned back.

Neither said anything while the meat cooked, and though Kagome would have probably liked to dispel the silence with conversation, her mouth was watering too much with the smell of cooking meat to be able to speak coherently.

"Miko."

The deep baritone snapped her back from her thoughts of soon to be smoked rabbit kabobs.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned, never taking her eyes off of the gently flaming meat.

"Will you remember this one after you return?" he asked softly, his eyes on the dancing flames before him as well.

That was an odd question and though Kagome turned to look at him then, she couldn't fathom what he meant by it, his features giving nothing away.

"I... well... of course I will remember you. I-I know you in our future."

"That is not what I meant. I... wanted to know if you will remember me as I am _now_, not as I will be in the future."

Kagome had never heard Sesshoumaru hesitate when he spoke before, well, then again, she had never really heard him speak all that much before, other than his common catch phrases of 'die hanyou' and the like. Why would he be asking her this? she wondered curiosity rampant in her mind. Though, as she thought about his question, a sudden ache began to bloom in her heart. He was... he was so different now from the one she would come to know. Perhaps he wanted her to remember him this way, more open and less emotionless and aloof.

"I…" she swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat, "of course I will, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will never forget this time that we have shared together. I-I won't ever forget the way that you are now... a-and the way that I see you," she said, looking down and trying to keep the tears that wanted to spill at bay. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly so emotional just thinking about leaving him.

"Hn. Then I will hold you to your word. Why don't you check on your food, miko, I can hear your stomach rumbling from where I sit."

That was just what she needed. He seemed to have purposely changed the topic, and Kagome was grateful that he did. She didn't want to cry in front of him, then have to explain why. For she herself wasn't even sure why she had wanted to weep to begin with. Although, if she was honest with herself, she would have admitted that she would cry because of him; she had gotten to know another side of the demon Lord. He was so unknown to her and probably to most, and she would truly miss being with him. The short time they had spent together already meant so much to her.

"A-alright. I am hungry." Checking on the meat, making sure it was thoroughly cooked and was nice and tender, she decided to offer some to the demon heir, already anticipating his refusal. And when he didn't, and instead seemed to look at the cooked meat quizzically before taking a skewer from her, she nearly giggled with his concentrated stare.

"It tastes good…you know, when it's cooked," she offered.

Sesshoumaru had never had thoroughly cooked meat before, but he couldn't help but to be drawn in by its smell. He was not very hungry yet, but his curiosity did get the better of him. If this was how humans consumed their food, could that be the reason why they were always so prone to illness? He didn't think so, but he would at least try the miko's cooked food once. At least for his own research on the matter.

Having taken several bites of the rabbit meat, he had to say that it was quite good... however, he still preferred his raw and still warm.

Kagome saw him take several tentative bites then finish off the meat completely. Jeez, the guy even looked regal when he was eating. Too hungry to care how she looked while she ate, she nearly consumed several skewers of meat before he could even comment on their taste.

She licked the juices off her fingers while Sesshoumaru looked at her, mild curiosity shining in his golden eyes.

"So... did you like it?" she questioned, feeling slightly flustered that he was staring at her so.

"It was edible and not as bad as I had originally thought it might be," he answered without a typical yes or no answer. How like him, she mused with a small smile. He would make a great politician in her time.

"If you are done, then let us depart. I do not wish to tarry long."

"Hai, of course. And yes, I'm done. Is the village that we're going to be stopping at far from here?" the young woman questioned, with interest.

"No, only a short distance away," he answered while moving to stand before her.

Since this was becoming somewhat of a routine already, Kagome didn't feel too embarrassed, but the reminder of their earlier kiss did make her cheeks flush pink. If he noticed her spike in temperature or heart rate he made no mention of it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up to him. As she wrapped her long legs around him, she couldn't help but to think of Miroku's comments if she were to have traveled this way with Inuyasha. She wanted to groan and giggle at the same time just imagining the houshi's hentai remarks and observations.

She buried her head in the side of his neck to shield herself from the wind that passed her by with his speed.

As she felt the soft masculine flesh beneath her, she knew that even though the village was supposed to be close, this was sure going to be a long trip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Ok guys I know it seems as if this story is going kinda slow but they have to build up their relationship u know? **

**But…there will be a double Sesshoumaru in this story, really, and ….eventually. **

**I can't wait to get the younger Sess to finally meet the older Sess but in order for this to be a good (& believable) story I can't rush them too quickly else it looses life-likeness and intensity. So hope u can be patient & stick w/me on this one. (and darn it, I want to be carried around like that by Sesshy) **

**And as always…I literally work for reviews! **

***sticks out tin can & asks w/sad puppy dog eyes***

**Please Review?!**


	6. Ch 6 A surprise visitor

**I'm really sorry this update has taken a while, but I have been busy with school admissions, transfers, ect. Though hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for their hard work. **

**Now on with the chap.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up to him. As he picked her arm and she wrapped her long legs around him she couldn't help but to think of Miroku's comments were she to have traveled this way with Inuyasha. She wanted to groan and giggle at the same time just imagining the houshi's hentai remarks and observations.

She buried her head in the side of his neck to shield herself from the wind that passed her by with his speed.

As she felt the soft masculine flesh beneath her, she knew that even though the village was supposed to be close, this was sure going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Ch. 6 A surprise visitor**

Kagome had long ago become accustomed to the stares she received from the villagers they came into contact with; she had even become accustomed to their rude whispers and crude remarks.

While she could have changed into something more appropriate for the times, like a plain

Kimono, and perhaps blended in with the rest of the people of the past, she preferred to keep her identity. Her form of dress was usually what kept her from being compared so thoroughly - and found lacking - to that of the elder miko Kikyo.

And by doing so she fervently hoped it kept Inuyasha from reminiscing of his lost love whenever he looked at her.

Yet this time... oh, this time it seemed that not only had the stares and gasps of horror been directed at her less than modest attire - which was made even worse now as her blouse nearly hung on her upper body by a thread - but it seemed that walking in with a beautiful, though half-dressed daiyoukai, had tripled the sounds of astonishment and horror.

She winced when she realized what people probably thought of them. Well... that and she remembered why she had been whipped to begin with; they thought her a discredit to her 'holy profession' - and his whore.

Turning to look at her companion's reaction, she came to realize that he looked so much like the daiyoukai of the future, his face emotionless and his manner stoic, that she unexpectedly had the urge to run the other way; far away from him.

He must have sensed her sudden fear and mistook it for fear of the villagers, for he grabbed a hold of her waist and hauled her up beside him and anchored her there, as they began to walk through the dirt paths leading to the center of the moderately large village.

She couldn't help the blush that surfaced to her cheeks as his clawed hand remained on her waist.

_'Uhmm, we must look like the oddest couple they've ever seen,' _she thought, nearly groaning with the way the frightened and shocked villagers made way for them while simultaneously arming themselves with whatever was near that could be used as a weapon.

This was not going well.

Making their way into the center, the townspeople who had spotted them scattered while those too busy buying and trading in the market stands didn't notice them, continuing on with their business oblivious to the predator that was walking among them.

A group of burly and scruffy looking men who carried a katana strapped at each of their hips began to stare at her speaking quietly to one another as if conspiring something unpleasant. She could just feel it in her bones and unknowingly drew closer to the quiet daiyoukai that walked beside her, forgetting her earlier apprehension, while his aura of confidence and strength calmed her almost instantly.

And, well... the hand that was wrapped around her waist helped a bit as well, she concluded with a small inner smile.

Looking around her she noted how the group of rogues were beginning to follow them. Not only them but she also took note of several others trailing behind them as well; others she was rather surprised to notice had summoned up enough courage to do so.

But perhaps these young peasant girls had never seen such a beautiful male in their entire lives and chose to muster up their courage and follow if only to get a better glimpse of him. Kagome couldn't say she really blamed them, but seeing their wide-eyed stares and hearing their sighing as they kept their gazes locked upon him, she soon began to feel slightly bothered by their ridiculous antics.

Where were their frightened parents anyway? Weren't they afraid their virgin daughters would have their innocence ripped from them by this powerful demon that walked through their village or something? Or at least get kidnapped or - or killed by the unknown beast?

Jeez, didn't their parents care for them at all? Maybe the innocent girls were looking forward to an altercation between the beautiful demon and the village men- envisioning some sort of fantasy was about to happen right before their eyes, or something just as ridiculous.

The miko's mouth turned down in displeasure and as the girls seemed to sense no immediate danger from the youkai, they drew closer, and she couldn't help but to think that they were very ill-mannered. For surely they could see he was with her? Couldn't they see he was walking through their village with a half dressed woman whom he was holding onto in what seemed like an intimate manner?

Hmm, perhaps they were blind or something, she concluded, thoroughly discontent.

Though Kagome couldn't figure out why she felt so annoyed over the fact that a group of girls were following Sesshoumaru - even though she too was with him - she felt even more confused with the strange sensation that somehow mirrored that of-of jealousy.

After walking for a few more minutes they found a small hut where a seamstress sat behind an old wooden table hawking her wares within the small space, but Kagome could tell by the several kimonos of high quality hanging on hooks in her small stand that she was and extremely gifted woman.

The daiyoukai guided her towards the old woman and suddenly leaned into her ear.

"Do not fret, miko. No doubt the ningen onna's that follow us do so because they have never seen one amongst them who is as beautiful as you."

As he whispered his unexpected praise into her ear, Kagome couldn't help the way her heart sped up, the way her face flushed with sudden contentment, nor the way she suddenly turned and gave his cheek a kiss of gratitude for giving her such a beautiful compliment.

He was wrong of course, for they obviously didn't even see her walking beside him, but she was still grateful he was trying to make her feel better.

The raven haired woman didn't think that she had ever felt this lighthearted. For no one had ever told her such a thing before. In fact, Inuyasha had often pointed out, in a _not_ so subtle way, that she could never compare to Kikyo's beauty.

Did Sesshoumaru really think of her as... as beautiful? For he, himself, was a sight to behold and was worthy of many cat fights, drooling contests, and - and well... that wasn't really the point. But either way, the daiyoukai was the most handsome and gorgeous being she had ever laid her eyes on.

She had seen many supposedly 'perfect' male models in her time and not one could even compare to Sesshoumaru's ethereal beauty. And for him to find her even worthy of his attention, or for him to think of her as even slightly pretty, was really quite extraordinary.

She was by no means beautiful.

Sesshoumaru was surprised with not only the miko's reaction, but with himself for even saying something so... unanticipated. He did find the priestess rather beautiful, not only in the physical sense, but personality wise, her virtuous soul and her innocence seemed to draw him to her like a moth to a flame, he admitted to himself.

Why he would compliment her like some love sick pup, he did not know. Though to see her eyes light up the way that they did, and the way her aura suddenly glowed and enlarged - almost wrapping around him comfortingly, even if she seemed as though she was not aware of it - made him unexpectedly glad.

Having her kiss him on the cheek also made him suddenly feel rather... warm and... something else he had never felt before and was unable to name. Was this how it felt to… like someone? To feel protective over another and to want to be continually close to them? To want more than a simple rut with a female as he had been instructed to do by several of the male guards in his father's army?

Many, if not all of them had told him that females were only good for a rut and best to be left behind after one was sated. His father had never really spoken to him about the opposite sex as he was much to busy with his lands and with keeping the peace. And he had never really had the inclination to ask him about females... or anything else, for that matter.

Could it be then that they had been wrong? That there were other reasons to want a female besides carnal pleasure?

At this particular point in time Sesshoumaru was beginning to think there were.

Stopping before the old ningen woman, the daiyoukai turned his attention to the now frightened and apprehensive seamstress.

"Woman. You will make appropriate apparel for this Sesshoumaru and his companion," he ordered imperiously. "You will only use the best material available."

Kagome wanted to groan with his arrogant and imperious demand, while at the same time she wanted to laugh as she saw the woman eye him up and down rather noticeably as if judging his worth before going off to do as he commanded. Perhaps she wasn't as frightened as the miko thought she was, she mused with an inner snigger.

In fact she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she saw his slightly furrowed brow as he too noticed and contemplated the woman's wordless response.

"Why do you laugh, miko? Did you find the old one's response humorous? For this Sesshoumaru did not see or hear anything amusing," he admonished the barely dressed woman beside him. And just as he was about to add more as he saw that she neither looked repentant nor quit smiling, he was waylaid by the quiet and timid voice of another ningen female.

"Umm, konichiwa, youkai-sama. I - umm - may we be of assistance to you?"

Kagome whipped around as soon as she heard the greeting, only to come face to face with a group of four young village girls who were eyeing Sesshoumaru doe-eyed, though with a certain understandable undertone of fear. What the miko couldn't figure out was why they didn't seriously flee the other way or have their family take them into hiding at the first sighting of a demon. Was this time different? Or perhaps it was the place? She knew they were on the Western Lands and perhaps the villages under the Inutaisho were different from others.

Maybe they even knew who the daiyoukai was and that's why they didn't fear him as she thought they should. Whatever the case the miko scowled at the brazen girls who stood there and looked at her... her... well at Sesshoumaru that way.

She crossed her arms over her bosom and watched the way they offered her... companion - yes, that sounded right - the way they offered to help him around 'town' and how they so clearly ignored her not once taking their plain eyes off of the silver-haired male to even glance her way.

Sesshoumaru was rather surprised that these human onnas had enough nerve to approach him. Not only that, but they conjured up the courage to offer to assist him. Did he look as if he needed their assistance? Better yet, did he look approachable to them?

"No, there is nothing I need from you," he answered pointedly, emphasizing the word 'nothing', for they seemed to have primped themselves before coming forward.

While Sesshoumaru briefly entertained the idea that they did not fear him as he thought they should, he remembered that this was one of the new villages that had recently come under his father's rule when he had gained more land from a newly established land treaty with the northern province.

It was apparent that they had seen him at his father's side as he had come here to establish his authority and dominion. They, like all the courtesan's and noble woman at the Western shiro, probably knew that he was the Western heir and as such was wealthy and titled and either wanted to get their hands on his wealth, or get him into their beds.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he felt the miko's aura flow over him in palpable irritation and displeasure as the peasant spoke once more.

"But, milord, we know the people of the village well, and will be able to guide you to the best establishments. We know who makes the most beautiful clothing and who makes the best grilled fish. Now, if you allow, you can come with us…"

To Kagome's horror and sudden fury, the short, mousy brown-haired girl who seemed to be the spokeswoman of the group put her hand on his arm and drew closer to him as if to convince him to go with her.

Before Sesshoumaru could react to the girl's audacity - and her assault on his person - the priestess surprised him by doing it for him and slapped the girls' hand away while she placed herself between him and the group of annoying females.

"Didn't you hear him the first time?" Kagome all but hissed, her unexpected and unexplainable anger making her forget that she was basically defending a powerful daiyoukai male who didn't need any defending.

Still.

"_We_ do not need your assistance. Now leave," the miko commanded, surprising not only the open-mouthed girls before her, but herself as well.

After stuttering for a second the girl seemed to regain her bearings while Kagome wondered what had come over her. She had never been this - this…

"You - you cannot tell us what to do! You are only his whore and you shame him by speaking!!" The girl retorted hotly while a group of villagers and many armed men began to gather round to see what was happening.

Kagome didn't even blink. "That's all you can come up with?" she questioned condescendingly.

She already knew they thought she was his whore, so the comment was not very original of them. Besides she'd been called worse by demons who were trying to either eat her, kill her, or at least maim her, so a group of gangly peasant girls weren't much of a threat.

She scoffed, though before she could get in another word, Sesshoumaru had placed himself between the girls, and her, growling low and menacingly shutting up their retort instantly.

"You will not speak to her thus," he all but snarled.

Looking around noting that the villagers were armed and seemed to take exception to his threat, they began to draw nearer bringing their weapons out and before them while the stupid girls only smirked in triumph. Is that what they wanted... to get themselves killed?

While Sesshoumaru began to flare his aura in warning and anger, Kagome was trying to think of a way to disarm this whole situation before it got out of hand. They wouldn't hesitate to attack the youkai and she didn't think he would hesitate to kill them all if he felt threatened.

She was beginning to feel a bit remorseful for starting all of this, he was obviously protecting her from their insults and insinuations but she should have just let Sesshoumaru handle them, although... she sure as heck wasn't going to let them touch him.

Before she could come up with a plausible solution, a loud authoritative voice spoke and a strong aura blanketed the entire area making her cringe with the unexpected youki.

"If you value your lives you will remove yourselves from my presence," he commanded, without looking at the peasants who began to scatter in all directions in evident fear of their lives. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? I was expecting your report days ago."

Kagome eeped while whipping her head around so fast to see who was speaking, that she nearly gave herself whiplash.

She gasped as she saw a tall slim male standing a distance away, his silver hair in a topknot and his sharp and menacing armor in place making him look so... so... invincible. It had to be none other than the Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, Kagome realized, in sudden shock and astonishment.

Kami! He had found them. Why wasn't he back at the Western palace waiting for Sesshoumaru? Great, their first introduction wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to - to be dressed decently and definitely not wearing a half torn blouse that was practically falling off her and leaving nothing to the imagination while Sesshoumaru was bare-chested and only wearing his hakama.

What was he going to think?

He spoke to Sesshoumaru making the daiyoukai stiffen with his father's next words. Well, that and he was looking at him like a child who had been naughty and had been caught doing something improper.

"You should not be here wasting your time on frivolities. If you needed a new wardrobe you should have told me to fetch the seamstresses at the palace. You are very vainglorious Sesshoumaru."

Before the daiyoukai could answer such 'charges' against him, Kagome left her -ahem - hiding spot behind his back and stood beside him, hands on her hips, and angered that he hadn't even bothered to find out what Sesshoumaru was doing here. Why would he just assume that Sesshoumaru wanted a new wardrobe? And because he was arrogant? Of all the…

"Now just wait a minute there, mister," Kagome retorted pointing a finger at the male before her. "Sesshoumaru is not here buying a new wardrobe because he's being conceited! Why in the world would you even think that? Jeez, he's probably the only guy I know that always wears the same thing!

Well, whatever, why don't you ask him what he's doing here instead of accusing him of such ridiculous things!"

Kagome was one pissed off priestess and Inutaisho or no Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru had saved her and helped her when he didn't have to and she was going to give his father a piece of her mind. The daiyoukai had taken her under his protection and had nearly been captured and hauled off by some ignorant and strong taijiya's. He could be dead right now and the Inutaisho didn't seem as if the thought of his son being in danger or getting hurt had even crossed his mind.

What the hell?

The large eyes of Sesshoumaru's father and Sesshoumaru's own, barely audible, intake of breath alerted her to the fact that perhaps she could have toned it down just a bit. It was obvious that neither one was expecting her outburst. For really, the Inu no Taisho was probably not expecting a small human girl to put him in his place with no fear of his reaction, and Sesshoumaru was most likely not expecting her to defend him from his own father's condescending judgment.

Her wrath died out completely then as she saw the Inutaisho narrow his eyes at her, his intent obvious, as he looked at his son, flared his aura, and attacked them without any preamble.

Kagome screeched in horror at the unexpected show of aggression. He just charged at them without any warning! What was he doing? Surely he wouldn't harm them, or at least his own son? Would he?

Wasting no time, as his purpose was quite obvious by now, she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's side, closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around him, and erected a barrier of her holy power around them.

Just in time too, for as soon as she did, she felt the Inutaisho's power wrap around her dome looking for a way to displace it but... nothing happened. Opening her eyes to see what had happened and if she had indeed stopped him - or to see if they were both dead - she noticed Sesshoumaru holding onto her as well and a small smirk adorned his handsome face.

What could he possibly be smiling about, they were about to get killed by his own father, she thought in rising aggravation.

The bewildered priestess looked out of her protective and shimmering dome and was instantly aware of the Inutaisho standing a hair's breath away from her holy ki. He stood there watching them until a small smile touched his features and he spoke.

"You have done well for yourself, boy. Come, we have much to discuss. And bring your miko with you, I would also like to talk to her," he said calmly, as if he hadn't just tried to attack them. Turning on his heel he walked away from them without another backward glance.

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Did I... um... did I miss something here?" She questioned, wondering if his father was bipolar or something, because if he was, Inuyasha had sure left _that_ little detail out.

"No miko, you did not, my father was simply... testing you."

"Oh - I, testing me? But why? He could have - he looked as if he was going to hurt us,

Sesshoumaru," she said, feeling at a complete loss. Was this what it was like to meet your youkai in-laws or something? Not that he was her in-law or anything, she thought sheepishly.

But still, the young woman just didn't get it. She was seriously going to have a talk with Sango when she got back because apparently she didn't know anything about youkai society and codes of conduct.

She rubbed her temples to relieve the pressure at the… test. She smiled as a thought soon made itself known, and looked back up to the youkai at her side.

"Did I at least pass?" she questioned a bit more playfully, getting over the scare she had just been dealt as she felt his arm snake around her waist once more.

"I do not know," he said with a lopsided smirk. "I've never seen anyone stand up to my father... well, at least, not anyone who has lived to tell about it." _And I've never had anyone defend me before nor stand up to my father because of me,_ the daiyoukai silently added to himself.

"He seemed to be pleased that you did so, miko," Sesshoumaru remarked, while looking down at the smiling face of the onna he had taken under his protection. He couldn't help the swell of pride that filled him at that very moment.

For he was indeed her protector, yet it seemed that she was also his.

He came to a very important decision then…

…he was going to keep her as his own.

00000000000000

**

* * *

**

**Well don't forget to REVIEW & guys, I have a poll going on at my Author's home page. I've been wanting to write a Kagome/ Charles crossover fic - Charles being the main character from Patricia Briggs ALPHA-OMEGA series of books. So if you've read them u know what I'm talking about, and if not I suggest you read this series, its about werewolves and is very good. Not like Twilight werewolves, a bit different more dark, angst, and adult content. **

**Anyway please give me your opinion on this poll -it'll only take a minute…so please head over to my Author's page. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND TIME.**


	7. Ch 7 Should have stopped

**Well here's another chapter & thank you for your great reviews and to my beta Kanna37 for her fast work!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"He seemed to be pleased that you did so, miko," Sesshoumaru remarked, while looking down at the smiling face of the onna he had taken under his protection. He couldn't help the swell of pride that filled him at that very moment.

For he was indeed her protector, yet it seemed that she was also his.

He came to a very important decision then…

…he was going to keep her as his own.

* * *

**Ch. 7 Should have stopped **

Kagome could only stare, agape, at the silver-haired male before her. She was suddenly very glad that the youngest of the inu's was standing beside her.

The Inu no Taisho was... well... interesting. She wasn't quite sure what to think of him. He was talking to one of his soldiers - a tall slim male who had come along with the rest of the Inutaisho's contingent - before he returned his attention, and his questions back to

Sesshoumaru.

"So, what are you doing here pup... and how is it possible you have taken one of these," he motioned toward her with one of his clawed hands, "one of these ill-famed ningen miko under your wing?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, he continued with a small smirk. "Or better yet, it seems she has taken you under her wing, ne?"

Kagome frowned. She really hated to be talked about as if she weren't there, and to top it all off he made her sound as if she were a 'thing' and not a human being. And what was with his reference to her taking Sesshoumaru under her wing?

"Hai, I would protect your son, just as he has protected me from all harm. I don't want to see him hurt," she retorted hotly, not giving Sesshoumaru the chance to answer. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest angrily until the stretching of the tender skin on her back made her wince slightly.

The Inutaisho's deep chuckle made her wary and made a slow blush rise on her cheeks. For she had done it again, she had defended Sesshoumaru. She only hoped he wouldn't see it as if she were trying to emasculate him or anything or - or as if he seemed he needed her help or protection; because he really didn't.

Yet the gleam that suddenly entered the Inu no Taisho's eyes as he narrowed them while looking at her made a chill sweep across her spine.

"What do you have to say, pup? Your miko defends you quite unwaveringly. She even believes herself to be our equal. Perhaps you should teach your onna her place, Sesshoumaru. For her outspoken ways are careless and impetuous. You need to take her to heel, for she shames your position by speaking thusly. Do it pup, or I will have to teach your human to tread carefully and hold her tongue in my presence."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen beside her as the western lord continued.

"Perhaps you should inform her that her powers are useless against me, if she thinks to cause the west any harm, she will find herself quickly cut down. While it is admirable that she defends you with such zeal, I fear that she might take the attention you bestow upon her young body to heart and confuse it for affection; and when she sees you discard her for another finer, demoness, and sees you take the female to your bed, she might come to resent you and cause you harm. So I tell you this my son, set her aside now before she--"

"Enough, father!" Sesshoumaru snapped, his voice deeply marred by restrained anger, interrupting the Inutaisho's horrid advice. "You speak of what you do not know."

Watching the miko from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru noted that she was shaking with fury, her aura flaring around her agitatedly with a trace of fear and unexpected sadness.

"Hn. We shall see, pup. In time you will come to see that what I speak is the truth, but for now it seems you must learn this lesson on your own, though I warn you, I will have no mercy. Return to the shiro, Sesshoumaru, you have much training to do. You will not return to see this miko until I--"

"I am keeping her," Sesshoumaru interrupted the daiyoukai's express instructions, his resolve firm and unwavering. "She will remain by my side."

Inutaisho didn't look happy. In fact, he seemed to be holding back his obvious anger but surprisingly said nothing. A simple 'hn' was heard before he turned on his heel and walked away, not bothering to look back as he said, "Return to the palace... now."

Kagome didn't want to think ill of anyone, let alone the father that Inuyasha never knew, but right now, she was seriously doubting she could hold on to that particular belief.

Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed as he saw his father call his soldiers forth and depart the small village. Where he was going he did not know, nor did he particularly care at this point.

All he wanted to do was soothe the small female beside him. Turning to look at her furrowed brow and her scrunched up face, he suddenly felt a strange need to see her smile once more.

"Do not worry so, miko, the Western Lord is... well, this Sesshoumaru will not allow any harm to come to you. You are mine to protect, no matter what anyone says... even my father."

Kagome was still wondering what kind of demon Inuyasha's father really was, when she heard the daiyoukai speak, his words unexpectedly reassuring her spirit and her troubled mind.

She couldn't help but look at him with a bit of awe and startling realization; Sesshoumaru was very loyal and he was even showing another side of himself that she had never known until she came to this time; kindness. He was trying to reassure her - in his own way - and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a bit when he claimed her as his once more.

The old woman who had been working on their clothing shuffled forward - her wrinkled face a sharp contrast to her smooth, silky, deep green kimono - and beckoned them back to her small hut.

Believing she had already finished the clothing she was making for them, Kagome gleefully stepped forward, a tall silver haired inu following closely behind, however, she instantly became confused when the woman simply asked them to enter her home, then proceeded to pour them both a bowl of vegetable broth she had been simmering in a large pot over the open flames of her hearth.

"Arigatou," Kagome said sincerely, thanking the woman for the food, and watching Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye for his reaction. Obviously, the woman's hospitality startled her a bit, for she didn't think both of them would receive much kindness from the villagers, but she was glad for it.

She only hoped her companion would think it as such, and not turn up his nose at the old one who didn't seem to have much to offer.

Her hut was homey, and while sparsely furnished, she did seem to have a bedroom aside from the combined kitchen and family room, so that was something. Her furnishings were also well made and sturdy, the wood smooth and polished.

Kagome was looking about the medium sized room, trying not to be too obvious, when she noticed the woman turn sharply from serving them some freshly picked berries and nuts in another wooden bowl, looking over her stopped shoulder.

"Well," she began while looking at the inu-youkai kneeling quietly beside her on the worn and almost flat cushions before the table. "Do ye not have something to say as well? I am sure your father taught you proper manners, young man," she scolded with her roughened voice.

The raven haired woman nearly choked on the spoonful of soup she had just placed in her mouth.

Had she... had she just scolded the great daiyoukai prince, the... _the_ 'Killing Perfection', and heir to the western lands; youkai of power and….

…and Kagome was coughing and hacking so loudly now, she could hardly hear herself think. She covered her mouth with one of her fists while she tried to get the liquid to go down the right tube, her eyes watering mercilessly as she coughed violently.

She felt heat flood her face and was startlingly surprised to feel the daiyoukai's large hand upon her back, pounding her to get her to stop her hacking.

As she began to quiet down, and thankfully swallowed some of the water the woman had placed before her, she heard Sesshoumaru's astonishing answer.

"I am not a man, old one, but a demon of great power. Yet... this one thanks you for providing sustenance to his female."

"Your female, eh?" the aged woman questioned immediately while turning her dark chocolate eyes upon the miko, her wisdom and intelligence shining through, while rubbing her chin in a studious manner.

Kagome wanted to start chocking again. His... his _female_?

"Heh, heh - well - umm - you see, I... that is to say, we really haven't talked about all that yet," the priestess answered while waving one hand around trying to get her incomprehensible point across.

He really needed to stop saying things like that, Kagome thought with a slight frown. It was one thing to claim her as his - his... well, his ward, and to say she was under his protection, but it was quite another to say she was his female. When had he decided this... and without her knowledge or consent? Or did he think that by claiming her as his... that meant she was now his female?

And yet, another part of her was rather delighted, for he had indeed thanked the woman, and even if it wasn't on his behalf, he had thanked the seamstress because of her, because 'his female' had been fed.

It was quite confusing and since she did get a little taste of the soup - and thought it was very savory - she wanted to eat rather than discuss all of these muddled-up conclusions everyone seemed to be jumping into.

At least not yet, anyway.

Nothing more was said on that topic, and the young woman was thankful for it. Although she hadn't managed to persuade Sesshoumaru to eat any of the delicious soup, she did get him to relax his stiff and ram-rod back, if only a little.

Having finished her bowl, Kagome mentally noted the hour and time of day, for it seemed that the light coming in through the open windows was very minimal signifying the close of another day.

About to ask if their clothing was ready - for she didn't want to wear out their welcome - the old woman surprised her by speaking first after being silent and contemplative throughout her meal.

"You will stay here for the night," she stated more than questioned. Actually it sounded more like an all out command more than anything else. "Your clothing will not be ready until the morrow, so I suggest ye remain here until I give it to ye," she croaked out in her wizened old voice, the firmness in her order settling over the two with startling clarity.

While Kagome was rather taken aback with her 'suggestion,' and her first reaction was to immediately deny her generosity, she couldn't help but to pause for a second and think about the offer; they did not have anywhere to go but back into the woods to wait until tomorrow, and even though Kagome was used to sleeping in the great outdoors, sleeping indoors for once didn't sound too bad.

In fact, it sounded rather nice to her tired and bruised body. She was healing, but it would be pleasant to sleep on something soft, and to have a blanket to cover herself with... oh - but she knew that wasn't going to happen, for Sesshoumaru would never want to do such a thing.

The inu-daiyoukai was about to deny the old one, his hackles rising with the humans tone of voice, however, as he turned to look upon the miko, he noted the soft look of yearning and longing that passed over her dainty features. He had to stop himself before any refusal left his lips. Thinking about all that the girl had been through, and all she had endured, such as sleeping under the stars with him nightly while her tender back healed, and without a word of complaint, made him rethink his decision.

Perhaps she did deserve to sleep indoors for a night, to sleep on a soft futon that would not aggravate her healing injuries any further.

"We accept, old one."

Kagome gasped, not expecting him to answer in such a way, then unthinkingly launched herself at the daiyoukai, hugging him fiercely and with a joy she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Oh thank you, Sesshoumaru, thank you!!"

The girls' squeals did not irritate him in the least. If truth be told, he felt his own heart do an odd little flip at her obvious and uncontainable joy; and having her embrace him only added to the peculiar sensation that reverberated through him.

"Hn," was his only reply, as he too wound his arms around her form, being mindful of her wounds, while running a clawed hand through her raven tresses feeling the silky texture flow through his fingers.

Soon, they readied for bed, Kagome being offered a light juban to wear while Sesshoumaru would simply sleep in his hakama. Now that the time was upon them, the miko was beginning to grow rather nervous. She was going to be sleeping with Sesshoumaru, after all.

The woman had provided them with a well used futon - which seemed comfortable enough - that was placed conveniently in the right hand corner of the main room.

Granted, she had slept outdoors with him before, and had even woken up in his lap once, but for them to be indoors, and sharing the same bed was... it was... well, it was rather unsettling to say the least; especially after the memory of the kiss they had shared seemed to slither back into the forefront of her mind, instantly reminding her of how she was attracted to said youkai.

What if - what if she got the urge to kiss him again? He was going to be sleeping beside her after all and that could possibly cause problems that neither of them wanted to--

"Miko, cease your worry. This Sesshoumaru will not take advantage of you," he said believing that that was her concern, when in fact she was beginning to be afraid that she was going to take advantage of him.

"Um, heh-heh, I-I know you won't."_ But don't be so sure about me_, she silently added, as she saw the muscle on his hard, lean arms ripple with each movement as he prepared their bedding.

This was going to be torture! Kami, what had she been thinking when she had agreed to do this? she thought anxiously, her eyes darting about the room trying to find a way to rectify the situation.

The daiyoukai tried to calm her agitation once more. "Perhaps, you believe that I--"

"Please, kiss me," the miko unexpectedly blurted before she even knew what she had actually said.

Where the hell did that come from?!

"I, oh, that is to say--" she stammered, then groaned, unable to finish her words the blood rushing to her face making her loose her train of thought. Something had to be seriously wrong with her, for she sounded like some desperate woman who wanted to--

Her thoughts were suddenly mercilessly trampled upon, just as his lips crashed into hers.

His kiss was hot, demanding, passionate - everything she had wanted it to be, and everything she remembered it to be.

Kami, he tasted so good. His tongue was like some aphrodisiac she couldn't get enough of, he tasted so masculine, and oddly... sweet. She suckled on it wanting to taste more, get more, his low growl of pleasure resonating through her very being spurring her on; her boldness at this moment knew no limits.

His hands began to wander her body, taking care to avoid her healing back, touching her shoulders, running them down her arms, then grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to press against his hard body.

She was nearly dizzy with passion and desire; or... or at least, she _thought_ she was dizzy because of passion and desire. Oddly enough, she was feeling lightheaded, and she didn't think it had anything to do with her fervor and need for the demon.

Her body began to feel lax, even while she unnecessarily continued to suck his warm tongue, the taste never diminishing but increasing in sweetness. She felt as if she was hungering for the flavor, for the indescribable taste. What was wrong with her?

Sesshoumaru felt the girl beginning to sway even while she continued to suckle his tongue.

While at first he believed her reaction to that of simple curiosity, he no longer thought this as she continued to taste him. The very fact that she persisted - all but latching on to him - and was beginning to sway on her feet, told him that something was seriously wrong.

He was a poisonous youkai and he had never had to worry about such when with a demoness, but perhaps the girl was different, perhaps she was attracted to the taste of him, to the venom meant to kill his adversaries, and being human meant she was much more susceptible and vulnerable to said poison.

Although his flesh, and his loins, wanted to continue to allow her to have her way, his conscious mind wouldn't permit her to get hurt.

Pushing her roughly from him as her eyes began to flutter rapidly and her body began to go limp in his grasp. He made a grab for her, his own alarm soaring, as she suddenly slumped forward.

If she had indeed poisoned herself - as he was beginning to think was the case - he would not know what to do for her, for his venom was incurable and deadly. He should not have allowed her to go so far, why had he waited so long to cease her tasting of him?

Now, as he lowered her to the futon and saw her slim body quivering and a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her brow, he cursed himself for his utter stupidity.

Sesshoumaru figured she hadn't ingested too much of his poison and would probably suffer an uncomfortable fever, but he was not certain, as this had never happened to him before.

The unbidden thought of calling the old woman who lived in this hut, came to mind. Perhaps she would be able to help and had the necessary herbs and potions to relieve the toxin in the girls blood, or at least relieve the pain he knew she must be enduring and would endure as the hours progressed.

Not wasting valuable time, as the miko continued to shake, he called the woman forth, his deep voice resonating through the small hut.

As she came out of her small bedroom hurriedly - her mild panic and curiosity evident - he commanded her to help the girl under his care, citing the quick - and for some reason, embarrassing fact - that he had inadvertently allowed the girl to be poisoned by his venom while sucking on his... tongue.

Thankfully, the old one didn't even bat an eyelash with his strained admission, immediately making herself useful by checking the miko's vital signs and clammy skin. She even checked inside her mouth clucking her tongue in a motherly fashion the whole while.

"Do not worry so, demon," she began, "she will live, it is only as if she has had an adverse and unpleasant reaction to a plant's poison. Ye have not killed her. I will give her a brewed leaf which shall lessen the fever that is already beginning to grip her body, and by morning she should be as good as new. Her body's reaction should lessen throughout the night," she paused as if thinking something through before speaking again.

"Hm... perhaps next time ye will not allow her to suck on your tongue, for your poison can be like a deadly nectar, as if attracting a moth to a flame - or in this case a beautiful woman to a deadly demon." The woman began to chuckle roughly at her own assessment while going about the small room gathering the necessary items.

Sesshoumaru was not a being who ever experienced true shame or embarrassment, ever.

Yet the way this ningen spoke to him and the things she said made him feel... uncomfortable and slightly uneasy. While it was the truth, he knew he should have not allowed the priestess to continue, no matter how good it felt.

"Ye know," the old one began anew startling him out of his thoughts, "I felt a strange energy coming from your female. Is she... a priestess?" she questioned trying to verify her conclusion on the matter. "For if she is, her healing should be much quicker and she will be well in no time at all. Though, it is odd…"

At Sesshoumaru's insistent look she continued as she seemed to have forgotten what it was she had even been saying. "It is odd, that a priestess belongs to a demon. Well, no matter, she will be well soon. Just lay beside her and give her this," she said, handing him a hot cup of steaming liquid and walking back into her room leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

Pouring some of the brew down her throat after it cooled enough for consumption, he did indeed lie down beside her prone form. Her scent surrounded him and though it smelled slightly of him and his poison, even of sickness, he also smelled her power. It was like smelling a lighting storm on the horizon, its power prickling and warning him of danger. It was rather hard to try to describe it completely, but that's the closest he could come to comparing the smell. And, of course, her own unique scent surrounded her, calming him almost the moment he identified it and inhaled it into his lungs.

He curled his large body around her own, turning her to the side so he could place himself comfortably behind her and keep vigil over her condition throughout the night, while closing his eyes for a brief moment of rest.

He knew he was going to have a long night ahead of him and for once, Sesshoumaru was a bit discomfited as he was going to be lying beside a female. This in itself was a new experience for him, as he had never lain with anyone throughout the entire night, nor had he ever taken care of another being besides himself.

Perhaps this was a new learning experience that would be of benefit, for it seemed easy enough to procure food for the miko and take care of the wounds upon her back, for he himself had had his fare share of stripes upon his own back, but to care for her while she was ill, and to protect her not only from physical harm but from verbal assaults as well, seemed a bit more difficult to do.

Yet there was nothing he could not accomplish.

The harder part of all of this would not be protecting her, nor providing for her needs, but would be how he would have to train his heart to cease its rhythmic swelling whenever she looked his way.

Hai, that was the true dilemma - his fondness for her was growing... beyond a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW guys!! And if you want me to respond to your review/comment/questions please tell me so in the review & I'll try my best to respond in a timely manner. **


	8. Ch 8 Waves of consequences

**Thank you for all your reviews! And of course to my beta's for their ever wonderful job. **

**I know some of you are getting pretty anxious for the 2 Sesshy's to meet but I don't plan on having that -confrontation/meeting- right away. This story is going to be basically cut up in 2 sections. Half will be the past Sesshy & Kagome then the other half when they finally meet & such. So sorry if you think its taking a while but that's just the way I want it. So please be patient.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

The harder part of all of this would not be protecting her, nor providing for her needs, but would be how he would have to train his heart to cease its rhythmic swelling whenever she looked his way.

Hai, that was the true dilemma - his fondness for her was growing... beyond a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Waves of consequences**

_**In the future - Inuyasha's time**_

Sesshoumaru felt a strange stirring within his chest. A strange, unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation abruptly coming over his being.

New, unexpected thoughts - what almost seemed like memories - were bombarding his mind flashing into existence from seemingly out of nowhere.

The inu daiyoukai had been walking through his lands, purging his realm of all threats, when he was suddenly assailed and inundated with thoughts, memories, and feelings not his own.

He had fallen to one knee growling out his displeasure and discomfort, while holding his head in his clawed hands cursing the unexpected pain.

When the vivid pictures had ceased, he could not help but wonder what had happened to him. Had someone attacked him telepathically? Or perhaps cursed him without his knowledge?

Hn, that was highly unlikely, for he was too powerful for such, he thought, dismissing the very idea.

It was apparent that the inu had gained some sort of new 'memories' if the flashes of a life, of experiences he did not recall until now, had flooded his mind. For was he was uncertain as to what and why this had happened to him. Deciding it would be best to expose them, and see what had been instilled within his mind, Sesshoumaru cautiously allowed the thoughts to flow forth.

After several silent minutes, he raised himself to his full height, fury shining in his eyes, as he sped off to seek the one that would have answers, for it was not possible that a human such as she, could have lived for so long; their days were but a mere hands-breadth compared to a demon's.

He had seen her traveling with his half-brother, and perhaps both she and the hanyou, had decided to attack his mind with their useless and insufferable scheme. For if they did, if this was some ploy to render a part of him defenseless, they would both pay with their very lives.

* * *

_**The past - a young Sesshoumaru**_

"Are you well," he questioned the woman, who was beginning to sit up dazedly.

Kagome felt hurt, tired, and as if she had been in a battle of some sort. And as she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but to feel alert and alive, contradicting the way her body felt entirely.

"What - what happened?" she questioned, bringing a hand up to her head feeling no bump there, verifying that her initial conclusion of being clobbered over the head had not been correct.

"You were poisoned," the daiyoukai informed her, making Kagome gasp with the information. "Do you not remember, miko? How you were sucking this Sesshoumaru's tongue as if were a sweet nectar and--"

"Aiieee!!" she exclaimed, the blood rushing to her face. "I-I did-I was _what_?!" she all but shouted at the daiyoukai in mortification, and with the simple way he had declared her to be sucking on him like some leech.

"Do you not recall?" he countered, wondering why it seemed she had forgotten her previous actions as his eyes scanned her face looking for any signs of continued sickness or aftereffects of the old woman's healing brew.

Kagome racked her brain only to realize, a few moments later, that by the kami above, the silver haired inu was right. It only took a few minutes for her to comprehend what had happened, and what had led her to wake up like an over-tranquilized elephant.

It was most disconcerting indeed, even if at the initial moment of kissing - and sucking him - she didn't wish to stop nor repent for her actions. Yet now, she felt slightly guilty, for what would he think of her? Probably that she was some shameless slut wanting to get into his pants or something, she mused wryly. But damn it all if she didn't want to kiss him again and find a way for her powers to grow stronger, or - or learn to not suck on his tongue as much or something, so they can continue to - er - make-out.

If there was a way around this, then she was shameless, for she wanted to find a way; the miko did not want to cease their intimate... activities.

"Hn. I see you remember now," he said amusedly, watching the play of emotions on her face. Sesshoumaru had never known another being like her, one who would display every emotion on her face and in her expressive blue eyes, without relying on deceit or lies.

She was thoroughly refreshing and different from all he knew.

"Come, miko, it is time we dress and depart. Unless you are still feeling out-of-sorts?" he questioned wanting to know if they needed to delay their journey until she was fully recovered.

"Uh, n-no I'm fine, we can leave. What was I given to combat the - er - poison?" the young woman asked wanting to know how she had gotten over the toxin in her system.

After explaining what had occurred and what had been given to her, Sesshoumaru saw her visibly relax.

His tongue having poisonous properties, actually explained a lot. She did remember how when he was attacking Inuyasha in his father's tomb -er bones- his saliva was dissolving everything it touched when it leaked out of his mouth. So that kind of explained why even his tongue was toxic when she…umm…sucked on it for too long.

While she wanted to dwell on that revelation a bit longer, the priestess wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible and not have to face the old woman's comments nor accusing eyes; she was embarrassed enough as it was.

Having someone know that you knocked yourself out because you poisoned yourself after sucking some guy's tongue like his very taste was your last meal, was not her idea of morning conversation. All the miko wanted to do was get dressed, thank the woman for her hospitality, then get the hell out of here; even if she was uncertain as to where they were going next.

"Ohayo."

The very voice she was seeking to avoid suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts and made her cringe with its cheeriness and - if she didn't know better - apparent amusement.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru's soon-to-be typical remark answered for her and Kagome fervently prayed the woman wouldn't bring up last nights... 'incident.'

"I see ye have come out refreshed from your evening's activities with your youkai. Hm, ye do not seem to have come out any worse for wear, young one. Perhaps his attentions warrant another attempt, though hopefully this time, ye will learn to use your priestess powers to grow strong and immune to his poison, ne?"

Avoiding the subject was too much to hope for.

Kagome was about to groan and ask Sesshoumaru to cut her down and take her out of her misery, when instead she perked up with the seamstress' words and apparent solution.

So... it appeared there was a way around this after all. The futuristic miko couldn't help but make an exact imitation of the daiyoukai's favorite word then.

"Hn," she answered fearing she was behaving too much like a certain monk, the little mechanisms in her mind beginning to rotate and wind with this new bit of information making her feel more and more like a hentai as the seconds passed.

Despite the after effects, the initial kiss had felt wonderful. If strengthening her miko abilities was a solution for being able to have more intimate moments, then she was all for finding a way to get those powers up to par.

"I - uhh - mean, good morning to you as well," she added trying not to be rude to the woman who had been very hospitable to them when no one else had been. "May we just, you know, get our clothes and change now? We have to get going... though we do thank you for kindness," she added a bit sheepishly looking everywhere but into her knowing eyes.

"Hai, here, now ye may change," she said handing them to her. "Once ye break your fast ye may leave."

"Arigatou," Kagome said sincerely, as she was led into the woman's other room to change.

Though she would have preferred a bath first she didn't complain about having clean, unsoiled, and un-ripped clothing once again. It would feel wonderful to get out of her fuku. It was hanging on her by two tied-ends after all.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to gawk or fling herself at the daiyoukai, who she saw but moments later, dressed in his new kimono, obi, and hakama. She was disgusted with her reaction, really, it's not like she had never seen a handsome male before. And besides... she always knew Sesshoumaru was stunning, but now that she so much... closer to him and he was more... touchable, the factor of his beauty was greater and more real to her.

After a few seconds spent eyeing him like some lustful school girl looking at the quarterback of her high school football team, she proceeded to blush in embarrassment for being caught doing so by his piercing amber gaze.

A very charming smirk adorned his face then, showing off one pearly fang, and oddly reminiscent to that of Inuyasha's cocky grin. Apparently, they were more alike than they thought.

'But what am I doing,' she thought with the beginnings of shame, 'I'm only going to be leaving him soon and its not like - like anything can really happen between us because... well because... that would be... erm... not right?'

Okay, so her internal musings and objections didn't really seem to be making any sense, and frankly she couldn't seem to even come up with any real objections to their 'relationship' progressing. In fact, he could stand to use some friends in his future, be a bit more cheerful, and be somewhat less frightening and unapproachable.

So in all reality, there seemed to be more pro's than con's, and more reasons for her to remain attached to the daiyoukai. Besides, she didn't know if she could just ignore him anymore and pretend there was nothing going on between them. She wanted to be with him - though at this moment in time she would not dissect that little revelation to find out what she truly meant by it.

Having paid the woman, eaten a light breakfast of goat's milk and warm bread -Sesshoumaru only having watched - she thanked their hostess and they quickly departed from the village.

As soon as the inu-daiyoukai informed her that they would indeed be making there way back to the castle now, they had began their journey through the lively forest once more.

The inu had told her that they would be arriving by evening time and then had said no more.

Kagome didn't mind the quiet. In fact, it gave her time to think things through. And after seeing his large hand at his side as he walked slightly ahead of her, the miko especially wanted to know if he had ever held hands with a female before, or if he even knew what the purpose of said hand-holding was for.

There really seemed to be so many things she could teach him. Though... what if he didn't want to do such things or-or didn't want to be near her in such a way?

The young woman supposed there was only one way to find out. Gathering her courage, she quickened her pace until she came up beside him, and as she continued to look forward as if nothing was weighing on her mind, she grabbed his hand and twined her fingers through his.

'Oh, no.'

The daiyoukai suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked down at their joined hands in curiosity and interest. After studying his countenance for a few seconds, Kagome concluded that he didn't appear to be mad at all, so she took that as a good sign and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru began, "what is the significance of your hand being held in mine?" he questioned lightly still looking down at their hands.

Kagome giggled before explaining. "Well, you see, it is my understanding that, when a girl and a -uhmm - boy want to be close to one another, to... show their affection, you know, by touching, they can hold each other's hand as they walk."

"So, you are saying you are showing your... affection for me by holding onto my hand?"

Kagome blushed crimson but answered anyway; she was the one that was bold enough to grab onto his hand in the first place so now she had to answer for it.

"Well, umm, y-yes. I just - I wanted to touch you and to - to show that I wanted to be close to you." And to let every female within a ten mile radius know to stay away, she silently added to herself.

"I see. This is an interesting concept, miko. This one... appreciates such a visible show of affection. We will continue to do this in our future walks."

He tightened his hold on her smaller hand and resumed walking.

Kagome smiled.

Several hours later as she stood outside the shiro walls with several archers pointing their arrows as her, she couldn't help but to frown. Was this any way to greet a guest of the Western heir?

She certainly didn't think so. Perhaps it was because Sesshoumaru had never come home holding onto a human woman's hand looking as if he were simply taking his lady love for a stroll around the gardens?

Yeah, that had to be it. Especially if the lady attached to him happened to be a priestess.

Would they - would they attempt to kill her then? She wondered in rising apprehension and fear.

"Stand down!" Sesshoumaru commanded angrily a few seconds later interrupting her misgivings.

She looked at the daiyoukai standing beside her, his head held high and his eyes fierce as he pierced each one of the soldiers with a look that said 'disobey me and die.'

Her worry was soon replaced by faith. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, nor let anyone harm her, of this she was certain. She trusted him with her life.

And if anyone would have told her she'd be thinking such noble thoughts about the beautiful but deadly Western Lord - who had tried to kill her before by the way - she would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

But now here she was, doing just that.

As soon as the orders were given, the archers immediately put their deadly weapons away and opened up the gates to allow their entrance.

They began to enter at a slow pace, Sesshoumaru still holding unto her hand - or perhaps she was holding unto his - either way she immediately wondered why every demon they soon passed by neither acknowledged him nor said anything, but simply stared. No one knelt, and no one looked away at all.

Was it because of her? Or perhaps this was their normal way of greeting him? Whichever the case, the young miko began to feel indignant that they would treat him with such cold indifference. He was the heir and their future Lord, they should pay him the respect he deserved.

Just as she was about to comment on their odd and disrespectful behavior, he stopped in the inner courtyard, and... waited.

The young woman really wanted to speak out. She wanted to question him, to find out what they were doing just standing there, while curious demons surrounded them, much too close for her comfort.

Kagome could feel her powers wanting to come forth, to flare with the unnerving feel of dangerous youki all around her, but she suppressed them as best she could trying to think of other things instead of the fact that they could be attacked at any moment.

The miko looked around her instead noting the various shapes and colors of youkai soldiers who suddenly stood to attention as a powerful aura unexpectedly swept over the assembled crowd.

Something was coming toward them.

Sadly, her first instinct was to panic... then run. Although, as she looked at Sesshoumaru's calm, self-assured countenance she held her ground as best she could.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as he felt her growing unease and alarm. He felt her begin to fidget, so he allowed a portion of youki to come forth to soothe her, to still her, and surround her with a sense of protection.

It was odd that a human woman was able to sense something that was meant for inu females but he already knew she was different. He wrapped his aura around her, not only calming her and allaying her fears, but showing everyone gathered that she was under his protection and was soon to be claimed as his.

The Inu no Taisho strode forward, his presence ever commanding and regal. Yet, Kagome wasn't too impressed. He was a jerk.

"You bring this ningen to our home, pup?" he questioned arrogantly, his eyes locked upon his son's, not even bothering to look at her.

"Hai. I do, father. I have already told you that she is mine. I am keeping her," Sesshoumaru answered in short, clipped words.

"I see," the Inutaisho said, heaving a small sigh. "You are quite stubborn, son, just like your father. I fault myself for such a flaw in your character," he added with a smirk.

"Come," he beckoned while turning and walking away, "you may, for the moment, keep the woman. Though... you know that without her being properly claimed you may have another male challenge you."

"Hn." The daiyoukai mused, thinking about what his father was proposing. Although he knew that the Inutaisho would not allow such as what he was thinking, it was still something to take into consideration. Perhaps that would be the only way he would be able to keep her... permanently.

Kagome was beyond annoyed. "I'm right here, ya know," she interjected with irritation.

"And I don't know what you're talking about with all this claiming business you keep mentioning, but I'm not some piece of meat or - or anyone's personal property or something. Besides, no one can claim me. I'm Sesshoumaru's - for the moment, anyway - and I don't want anyone else. So - so I claim him," the miko proclaimed lifting her chin in challenge. "What do you think about that?"

Having the Western Lord stop dead in his tracks, while Sesshoumaru did the same, suddenly made her want to groan and put a big piece of tape over her mouth to keep it shut. She should really practice thinking before speaking.

"I-I mean - umm - that is to say…" she gripped her hands tightly together and chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to fix this. The young woman had only meant to say something about their rude behavior, though she should have known better and well... had just kept her mouth shut. She should have had better manners herself.

Especially since both daiyoukai were to be considered as... well... as if they were royalty.

"Did I just hear you claim... my son?" the Inu no Taisho asked incredulously while turning on his heel to stare at her in undisguised disbelief.

"Well…I -I…" Seeing Sesshoumaru's darkening expression and feeling his aura of mixed emotions, the miko quickly decided to answer lest he think she had changed her mind about claiming him or something. Though that was only her guess and she could be wrong.

Clearing her throat, she spoke out loud and clear. "Hai, I, Kagome Higurashi, priestess and protector of the Shikon jewel claim your son."

Since she was going to claim the great Sesshoumaru and future Western Lord, the miko thought she might as well do it as formally as she could.

As soon as those words had left her mouth she knew something unforeseen, something not of this realm, and something otherworldly, had shifted in the atmosphere. She felt the strangest sensation of déjà vu, of - of foreboding, and an uneasiness she had never known before.

The wind suddenly, and unexpectedly kicked up, moaning an eerie song as it danced and wailed around them. Even the Western Lord and his heir looked about them in confusion, furrowing their brow in thought, and looking so very much alike in that one moment.

A shiver of apprehension raced down her spine then. But no matter what had changed, she - she would stand firm and not be swayed by the Western Lord, nor by anyone else. The young woman had had enough of everyone telling her what was best for her, telling her what she should and shouldn't do, and often 'suggesting' what she should even be thinking.

She hated it. She was tired of being a pushover. Yes, she was nice and wanted to please everyone, to make everyone happy, and had often thrown aside her own desires and wants so everyone could get along. She had even sacrificed her own feelings for Inuyasha because she 'understood' that he couldn't get over his first love, because she wanted him to be happy - as if her own happiness didn't matter. As if her own misery and heartbreak were less when compared to his.

She had constantly given in to his demands to stay in his era and all because she didn't want to cause any problems, because she didn't want to hear his complaining and his whining when she came back. And be-because she didn't want her friends to be bothered or thrown into another argument whereby they had to choose sides, she allowed him to drag them on through blistering heat, through hunger, and overwhelming tiredness, smiling all the while and encouraging the rest of them to continue on.

Besides, he had never really listened to her. He as, as well as the rest of the group, were always telling her to stay behind while they confronted the danger, while they battled the hordes of youkai and she hid or stayed out of their way. She was no warrior after all, just a simple priestess with the power to purify demons.

Well, she wouldn't be doing that any more. What she wanted mattered.

She mattered.

Her decisions mattered. And in this case, she had chosen to claim Sesshoumaru. No matter what this entailed for the future, no matter what repercussions there would be, she wanted him.

And for once, she, the untrained and futuristic priestess of another era, was going to get what she wanted.

* * *

**Yay! Kagome finally stands up for herself and isn't too timid to claim the future Western Lord!**

***sigh* if only it was that simple.**

**Well don't forget to REVIEW on your way out…thanks!!**


	9. Ch 9 I should have known

**Sorry about the wait all, I had a lot of stuff to do for school. So no I haven't abandoned any of my stories and such, just don't always have time to dedicated to these fics…as much as I would like to otherwise.**

**Anyway, well I tried my best with this, as I am not into writing fighting scenes and the like, I'm no good at 'em. But hopefully it was ok and it got the point -and the action of the scent- across and into your beautiful, imaginative minds. ^_^**

**As always thank you to my beta Kanna37 for looking over this for me. **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Well, she wouldn't be doing that any more. What she wanted mattered.

She mattered.

Her decisions mattered. And in this case, she had chosen to claim Sesshoumaru. No matter what this entailed for the future, no matter what repercussions there would be, she wanted him.

And for once, she, the untrained and futuristic priestess of another era, was going to get

what she wanted.

* * *

**Ch. 9 I should have known**

Kagome yawned heartily.

She had had a very peaceful sleep.

After having claimed the daiyoukai, they had been immediately ushered inside the shiro with no more words said between any of them. The miko had been shown to a lavish and traditional Japanese room, complete with beautiful shiro screens depicting several garden scenes, a cozy futon, and all the necessary and typical items of the wealthy patrons of that era.

The young priestess had been apprehensive about the whole thing, wondering why neither the Inu no Taisho nor Sesshoumaru had said anything, but curiosity about the palace and her suddenly apparent exhaustion had eventually won out and she went to her room, quietly and without much fuss.

She wanted to lie down and rest her tired body and mind if only for a few moments, so the miko's decision was pretty much made as she laid her eyes upon the plush, and inviting, pillows that adorned the bedding.

Oh, she had been feeling happy and content at the moment. Sesshoumaru was claimed by a simple _human _miko, after all, and Kagome knew that whatever the consequences were to be years from now for her bold action, for now, she had laid her head in peace... and, with a small smile on her face, had promptly fallen asleep.

* * *

A scowl and a deep crease marred her brows as she stood in an outdoor, open-air, dojo awaiting her 'opponents.'

Why the hell had she agreed to this? she wondered in rising panic and self-loathing. Apparently the repercussions for her remark were not to be felt years from now, but at this very moment in time, she realized belatedly. The young woman didn't think that her claiming could possibly go _this_ far.

After she had awoken from her long nap, rested and feeling in high spirits, all of her contentment had been dashed brutally the moment the servant had led her to a grand dining room where she proceeded to have dinner, alone, with only the Inu no Taisho for company.

Not only did she find that extremely odd, but nerve-racking as well. And before she was able to ask about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts the Western Lord had informed her that, since she had claimed his only son, and heir to the Western kingdom, she must then prove she was worthy, and powerful enough to be his... mate.

With the unexpected proclamation, Kagome had coughed violently for a few minutes, and her less than perfect grace had earned her a glare from the Western Lord.

His - his mate!

She had barely begun to think of him as a potential... maybe... sort of boyfriend - let alone as a... a future mate!

The miko had begun to wonder what was wrong with all the youkai males she had encountered. Or at least all of this particular inu family. Were they crazy?

Whatever the case, he had insisted that since she had boldly and brazenly declared him hers, not only to himself, but in front of the entire regiment of guards - thereby having many witnesses to her audacity - that now she was bound by her word to compete for his hand, so to speak.

She had to show she was worthy to be the next Western Lady, powerful enough to hold her place at his side, and prove that a mere human was capable of being mated to a youkai from a great and powerful line such as theirs.

So now here she was, having neither said yes or no but more like having bobbed her head a few times in a ridiculous sort of stunned fashion, while she had looked around for someone to jump out and say, 'Gotcha!' However, inwardly she knew she couldn't refuse to go through with this and look like a coward, as if she had lied to Sesshoumaru, and thereby seeing her possible chance at a relationship with him go down the drain. So, like an idiot, she had simply nodded her head when the Inutaisho told her what was going to be taking place on the morrow and now she stood in the middle of this outdoor dojo in traditional miko garb awaiting her first challenger.

Yes, first challenger. For there were to be several demonesses who had declared their interest in wanting to mate the Western heir. Of course, what scheming hussy wouldn't want to move up the proverbial ladder of success or want to jump into his bed - and now

Kagome had to fight them all, and win, in order to even be considered for the 'job.' She was the one who had claimed him like some inu bitch after all, so now... basically... she was screwed trying to fight off some youkai females for her right to claim him as hers.

And dammit, she was going to do it, too. Hai, she was not very well trained, and perhaps she would get hurt in the process or - or even killed or maimed or something, but she couldn't turn back now. She would look like an idiot and like she hadn't meant what she had so 'brazenly' declared.

In fact, if she ever wanted to taste her young... deliciously arousing daiyoukai again, she knew she was going to have to win. And on a personal side note, the miko told herself that when she saw Miroku again, she was going to have to take it easy on him for a while and turn the other way whenever he acted... hentai.

She shivered, her mind refocusing on this unanticipated battle, as she suddenly felt a surge of power coming forth, knowing that the two powerful inu's were coming toward her as the sea of youkai soldiers began to part down the middle of the assembled group.

The priestess stood stock still in the middle of the smooth floor, her hair whipping about her in the morning breeze, as well as her red and white miko garments. She hadn't been able to sleep the previous night very well, and in fact was still rather numb to the surprise and shock of it all. So the only thing she had been able to tell herself all night, and up until now, was that she needed to win, or - or else mayhap she wouldn't exist in the future - her future, and Sesshoumaru's future.

The youkai soldiers who had heard her claim - and there were a lot as she cursed their super human hearing - were allowed to watch the upcoming battles and bear witness to either her success... or her failure, as they stood round about the circular dojo flooring - that seemed to have sprouted from the very ground - as silent, lethal, spectators.

So many thoughts whirled around in the young miko's head that she began to bite her lip and tap her sandaled foot in restlessness.

'_Couldn't they hurry up and not drag this out?' _she thought in mounting frustration and apprehension. The miko knew she should probably be meditating or something, well at least that's what Kaede always wanted her to be doing, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to do something so... complicated at the moment. Besides, there were too many deadly youkai watching her; there was no way she was going to be able to do much else at the moment; their aura's were almost suffocating her.

Who were these demonesses going to be, she wondered, even as the Inutaisho began to hush the spectators to no doubt begin the encounter.

Kagome looked toward the quiet and subdued Sesshoumaru as he himself looked straight ahead of him, regal in his white and silver designed garments, his blue obi only accentuating his silver tresses that were swaying slightly in the breeze as his hair hung freely about his tall form. He didn't look at her and she wondered what was going through his mind at this very moment, or if he could feel and smell the nervousness and anxiety rolling off of her as she was sure everyone surrounding her was able to.

"All of you gathered here, bore witness to this girl's claiming of my son, Sesshoumaru," the Inutaisho began snapping her thoughts back to him and his little speech.

"You are all well aware that this has never been done in the entire history of the West, for many females have wanted to claim an heir, a male of this prestigious and royal blood line, yet none have dared... until now. This human has boldly claimed that which others before her have considered a deadly game of chance, one in which they did not wish to partake, thus... she will be challenged and tested. She must prove her worthiness as a potential mate, before a decision can be reached. So now, I ask you all to stand witness as she battles several female demons of formidable power. Let it be known, that the woman in question is a miko, therefore she is not unduly prepared to meet her opponents."

A low murmur spread throughout the crowd - while they stepped back in obvious fear of being to close to the purification of a miko - as the Inutaisho paused, as if for effect, then looked around him in approval. "I will have a dome of my own power around the battle ground, so there will be no 'accidental' release of the priestess' power upon my own soldiers - and spectators."

The Inutaisho's eyes to come to rest upon his son's tensed yet aloof countenance then.

"Son?" the Lord questioned. "Do you not have faith that your onna will win and prove she is worthy to have a place by your side?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, though never once turning to see his sire. "It is not that I do not have faith in the miko, I simply do not wish to see her harmed, for she is still recuperating from her previous flogging and perhaps has not yet regained her complete strength."

"That cannot be so Sesshoumaru," the Inutaisho answered with a skeptical chuckle. "For you yourself can attest to the fact that when she believed I would harm you, she defended you quite valiantly and her holy ki was quite powerful for one who was still healing as you say. I believe that though the girl seems particularly untrained, she just might stay alive long enough to not embarrass-"

Sesshoumaru's growl suddenly rose in volume, bringing his father's words to a halt.

"She is strong and brave father, she will not embarrass this Sesshoumaru. And when she comes out the victor, I do not wish to hear anything more about her human frailty, nor her supposed weakness. She is mine, and I _will_keep her; you have heard her claim this Sesshoumaru as well, only binding our ties even further. There is naught else you can say on the matter when she proves her worthiness for all to bear witness to."

"Hn, I see she has your loyalty, pup. Whatever the outcome, I will adhere to the protocol, _if... _she succeeds in keeping her life, for here comes her first opponent.

Sesshoumaru knew who Kagome's rival was going to be, even before he turned to look at the lithe and graceful female that came forth from the opposite end of the field garnering all of the male's attention.

He had seen the female at court, though he did not know her name, for he was uninterested in one such as she, therefore had no desire to learn it. Hai, she was beautiful, yet vain and overconfident, selfish, flaunting her body at only the most powerful at court hoping to garner a position of power. She was a doe youkai, lithe of form and body and not overly powerful.

Perhaps Kagome might be untrained, but she was still much more powerful and would easily finish her first opponent, Sesshoumaru contemplated as he saw the female walk forward haughtily.

The young raven haired woman suddenly wondered if anyone was going to give her a weapon or if she was going to be forced to fight with her bare hands. Although seeing her first challenger coming forward, she knew that it was much too late to be thinking about such; she was a miko after all so her holy powers were going to have to do.

As soon as the beautiful female was standing before her in what seemed like a lighter and prettier version of a males haori, obi, and hakama, Kagome looked over to where the Inutaisho stood with Sesshoumaru.

"Are - are there any rules we need to follow or something?" she asked a bit worriedly not having been told prior of what was to be expected of her.

"You must be the one left alive after your battle; nothing more is needed nor required," the Inu no Taisho answered almost nonchalantly. "Whenever you are ready priestess, you may begin."

Kagome's eyes widened. So, just as she had imagined, this was going to be a fight to the death. Just great.

The miko only hoped she was strong enough to be the victor time and again. For how many females was she going to be fighting anyway? She was so stupid not to ask all of this

before hand! Well, too late now; nothing to do but suck it up and fight.

Just as she finished her thought the demoness attacked without much preamble.

Kagome - conditioned from her previous battles with youkai who were always trying to steal the shikon jewel - was easily able to deflect the attack and roll out of the way from the female's sudden kick.

The miko stood quickly not knowing if she should counterattack or wait for the female to do it first. But then, the demoness attacked once again, this time her movement so quick and unexpected, that Kagome was barely able to raise a shield of holy power to protect herself.

She heard the doe scream in agony, after she collided head on into the miko's power, and the shrill spine-chilling sound continued on as the female's body began to disintegrate into ashes before her.

There was utter silence as her first opponent was no more.

Kagome was quite shocked it had happened so quickly, and while she felt a slight twinge of remorse for having killed another being, she knew that if she hadn't done so - accidentally or not - it would have been _her_lying dead upon the smooth floor.

So, gulping down the bile that wanted to rise in her throat for having killed a female for simply wanting to be Sesshoumaru's mate, she kept reminding herself over and over again…

'…_if not her, then it would have been you, it would have been you.' _

She continued to chant her mantra as another opponent quickly stepped forward seemingly out of nowhere.

This was one, though, was much taller, with an oddly longer neck, and strangely shaped eyes. What kind of demon was she?

With no time to wonder, as the female narrowed her peculiarly rounded eyes, and shot a beam of light her way, Kagome narrowly dodged and avoided being hit with - with whatever that was.

"You are foolish and ignorant, to believe you will have an opportunity to defeat me. I will claim my prize and walk upon your dead body as I become the next lady. The Western heir will be mine!"

"Oh, just shut up and fight already!" the miko yelled, hoping she wasn't planning on talking all morning.

An angry outcry came from the demoness' throat as she sped forward obviously intent on clawing her eyes out or something.

With her speed, Kagome knew she wasn't going to be able to dodge out of the way and although she was able to barely erect a barrier, it was not big enough, nor strong enough, to keep the angered female away and the miko was thrown back quite violently.

Thankfully, the bit of holy ki she had erected had kept her from feeling the brunt of the blow and had even shielded her body from major harm. Huh, she never knew she could do that. Keeping her power close to her body granted her some protection from harm, yet she would have to practice bringing it forth to only surround her body and not purify those around her if they happened to touch her.

Apparently this was no time for self-awareness for as soon as her body finished hitting the ground, just slightly outside of the circular flooring, the angry female was upon her.

"You _human _whore!" she screeched angrily.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and wondered if she could simply create another bubble of holy energy round about her, get the demoness to attack her and run into her, thereby purifying her as she had done to the first.

Though as she looked at the angry female, she noticed that both her palms were steaming and smoke was rising from the now charred flesh. It was apparent that even the little bit of holy power Kagome had placed over her body, had done harm to the demoness when she had pushed her away with her hands.

The miko smirked. All she needed to do was get her angry enough to attack her blindly, and perhaps her plan would work.

"Me, the whore? I might be human but just because I'm pretty and men desire me does not make me one. But I can see why you might think that, with your butt ugly face and freakish looks, males probably cringe and look away when they see you coming. That... is called jealous-"

She was unable to finish her taunt for the female screamed furiously while a ball of light materialized in between her hands, and was immediately flung her way once more. What the hell kind of power was that? she wondered for the second time within minutes while barely having enough time to create a larger barrier around herself and hoping it wouldn't go through and kill her.

Fortunately, the ball hit her holy sphere and didn't penetrate it, though _un_fortunately, it did hit her barrier with such force that it began to waver and sputter in and out, while, what looked like some kind of electrical charge skittered across the pink energy making her dome fluctuate and finally just give out altogether.

_That's just great! That's all I needed now!_

The small smile of accomplishment on the female's face didn't bode well, the miko considered as she saw the gleeful expression on her opponent's countenance.

_Ok, so what should I do now? _

She tried to summon her powers and let the familiar feeling rise up within her once more but something had been done to her, for her holy powers were weak now, barely coming into the tips of her fingertips.

_It's no use if I panic now. Stay calm, Kagome, you can think of something. Come on, you've been in sticky situations before. _

The miko knew that the youkai female had been injured - and in a very important place as well. She would be hard pressed to use her hands for anything, and though she could still produce that light of energy she had been releasing, grabbing or pulling were definitely out of the question now.

Kagome wanted to know what the hell she had done to her and her powers. Perhaps she just needed to try harder. The demoness wasted no more time and shot that light at her again, making her throw herself to the side to avoid it, falling on her stomach and quickly clamoring to stand once more. Urgh! Those stupid balls of whatever were beginning to get on her nerves, for the female didn't even need to get close to her then in order to attack her. She could just keep shooting her with her demonic balls of power - or whatever the hell they were - and the miko would just have to keep dodging them; and she knew that eventually she would begin to tire.

If only she could throw something at her too then... then... wait a minute. She didn't have her bow and arrows, or any other weapon for that matter, but….

Concentrating on her powers once more, as she kept dodging balls of demonic energy - which was a hard feat to do but not impossible - the miko began to pull her holy powers forward and outward, tugging at them with as much strength as she could. They were _her _powers, they belonged to her, and no demonic ability or attack was going to stop her from being able to use what was within her own body, what was a part of her very being.

She would be able to do this. Feeling her ki flow through her, a heat began to pool in her belly then, faster and faster, it came up to her hands and began to flow outward until her priestess power manifested itself in her hands, its electricity surging out until Kagome willed it into a dagger-like, sharp ended knife, and threw it.

The priestess watched in horror-etched fascination as it flew straight at her astonished victim and penetrated her upper chest, searing into her body, until the power around the blade began to eat at the flesh around it, charcoal like flakes of skin falling off in the process.

Her target gurgled out a curse before she succumbed to the purifying energy and vanished in a flurry of gray and white ashes.

Kagome was astounded; she never knew she could do such a thing with her powers. Manifesting them in such a palpable way was wondrous, but she only hoped it was not a one time deal and that she would be able to produce the same result once again.

And the young woman only hoped she would be able to do it again... like in the next few minutes... just as another, larger, taller opponent glided forward.

She could feel herself already beginning to grow tired, and while it was not necessarily the

physical exertion that was getting her, using up so much of her energy and in such a concentrated form, was draining her.

The miko only hoped she could continue to use her powers effectively, for the aura around this female felt stronger than the last; and she didn't even know how many more she had yet to battle.

Kagome prayed she would be able to survive this, and not perish in the past, and all because she was fighting for someone she never in her life thought she would be... for Inuyasha's hated half brother out of all beings, the beautiful daiyoukai… Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**So hope u enjoyed this crazy twist! Now please leave me your wonderful thoughts and REVIEW. A lot of reviews always make me want to hurry up and get the next chap out to you guys. **


	10. Ch 10 Gain and loss

**Alright, so here's the next update. Thanks for your great reviews guys…you are awesome! **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

The miko only hoped she could continue to use her powers effectively, for the aura around this female felt stronger than the last; and she didn't even know how many more she had yet to battle.

Kagome prayed she would be able to survive this, and not perish in the past, and all because she was fighting for someone she never in her life thought she would be... for Inuyasha's hated half brother out of all beings, the beautiful daiyoukai… Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Ch. 10 Gain and Loss**

Kagome was sweating, sticky, and was very, very tired. Somehow, she was able to stay alive and was doing a pretty good job at battling youkai with no weapons other than her spiritual power. Granted, she was learning along the way, but it was to be expected when her life was literally hanging in the balance, death waiting at the door for one opponent to take back within its dark grasp.

Her mantra urged her on, while her pride and growing self-confidence pushed her further than she thought she could. Not to mention the fact that the very male she was fighting for, was watching the entire debacle and waiting to see if she would fail, or indeed be worthy of beings his -his mate. Although Kagome was undoubtedly sure that he was not ready for such a big commitment at the moment, but perhaps like her, he too wanted an opportunity to find what more their was between them, what more could be discovered in their unprecedented relationship.

Well…that and the fact that she was also fighting for her very existence. She knew she must be changing history as she went along, for there was no way she couldn't be, she was fighting for the inu daiyoukai after all and had somewhat, already began a relationship with him. Though she counted on the fact, that she would not go to far with him, go back to her rightful place in time, and maybe…just resume their relationship then?

She laughed scornfully within the confines of her mind. Who was she kidding. It was apparent she hadn't thought this through very well, but then again she hadn't had too much time to do so in the first place. Yes she wanted Sesshoumaru, and perhaps by being with him in this time, would change him a bit for the better. Unless of course she changed him too much, then…that wouldn't be good at all. Then there was the fact that perhaps, his older colder self wouldn't appreciate the fact that she was meddling with him this far back in time. Would she change the course of events as they happened by being here? Would the daiyoukai no longer attempt to kill her when she pulled Tetsusaiga from its resting place within his father's tomb? Or would they still take place anyway because it had only been a couple of weeks ago that she jumped into the well, bumping her head rather painfully, and traveling further back than she should have?

It was so confusing, she mused, and the miko knew she couldn't keep up this train of thought very long for she needed all of her concentration and a clear mind in order to fight her next opponent. There had been a small time lapse -or as she preferred to see it- a small break before her next opponent flew out of nowhere and into the dojo ring startling her with her abrupt entrance.

Dammit! She _flew_! Just great! The young woman knew she just had to be some kind of bird youkai -and very seriously hoped she wasn't a dragon or something fiercer.

The drain on her power was beginning to make her a tad light headed.

The fight was on.

The bird demon swooped down from the sky, her large green and yellow kimono fluttering behind her like wings, making her seem even larger than she probably was. Kagome dived and hit the ground…hard. "Ouch," she breathed out in anger while the youkai only laughed at her, calling her names, and telling her she was going to die.

Whenever the demonesses spoke, taunting her, threatening her, and spouting courses over her head, the miko grinded her teeth. Really, did they have to even talk? Couldn't they just fight silently and with concentration instead of opening their mouths? That seriously got on her nerves.

And this one was particularly chatty too.

The young woman placed a small barrier of her holy power around her as the female suddenly opened her mouth wide enough for it to go unhinged, thinking that she was going to shoot some kind of demonic power at her.

What came out of her mouth instead made the miko cringe and drop to her knees, covering her ears in pain. It was a horrid screeching noise the likes of which she had never heard before, making a grating chill go down her spine.

Stupidly, the only thing she could think of at the moment, was that she hoped the Inu no Taisho's own dome of protection kept the noise to a minimum, because she knew how sensitive an inu's hearing was an she didn't want Sesshoumaru to be in any pain. She could only imagine what the sound could do to his hearing; it would be unbearable for him.

As it were, she could barely tolerate the noise herself -covering her ears wasn't doing much in the way of keeping the horrid noise out.

Thankfully, the blare abated a few seconds later, making the priestess almost swoon with relief.

She would certainly never compare Inuyasha's loud mouth to a screeching banshee again, she mused with a bit of relief.

Standing on her own two feet once more, and bringing her hands down from covering her ears, she realized that she wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a burning sensation go down her left shoulder and arm making her cry out in pain.

Sesshoumaru took an automatic step forward. He saw that the girl was slightly disorientated as she stood up and was not on her guard. The female hawk youkai took her confusion as the perfect opportunity to dive down and swipe her dangerous claws over her left side. Hearing the miko's cry of pain made him suddenly tense in restrained anger.

"Do not worry so Sesshoumaru," his father spoke out unexpectedly while he placed his hand firmly upon his shoulder. "I must concede, the onna is strong, and perhaps you will see that she is indeed worthy of being at your side. Now allow her to learn from her mistakes and move on."

The younger daiyoukai could not believe his father seemed to be giving a favorable remark on the miko's progress. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering if they're was some unknown reason he was doing so.

Whatever the Western Lord truly meant, would have to wait, for now the priestess' blood called to him, even through his fathers' own dome of protection. He smelled her life's sustenance and his inner beast wanted to jump into the fray and protect her from all harm.

Unfortunately he knew that he could not. So he remained as he was, though his muscles twitched with the effort of holding himself back.

Kagome glared at the evil wench with a look that would have done Inuyasha proud. The bitch had actually been able to strike her, even slash her, a burning sensation now prevalent as she took notice of the bleeding injury.

She pressed her hand upon the wound, trying to stem the flow of the bleeding, though thankfully upon feeling the gash, it was not as bad as she had originally thought. Although the loss of blood would definitely be felt in but a moment.

The miko quickly erected a barrier around herself, lest she be caught unaware again and attacked, and gathered her thoughts.

She knew she wouldn't be able to strike her from this range with the simple miko dagger she had created earlier, for the witch kept flying around above her, waiting for her chance to strike. So she was going to have to think of something else to do. Perhaps bringing her closer to her person would do, although Kagome knew that the demoness would probably not get close enough to be purified. She could taunt her, get her mad enough to become angered and reckless, but she was going to have to think of another weapon, or another way to attack.

Dammit!

Looking around for something to use, for something to catch her attention and aid her in her battle plans, she could only find branches, rocks, and grass. How were any of those things going to help her? the miko wondered in rising frustration.

Just as the demoness flew down to attack once more, she grabbed unto one of the rocks, unthinkingly infused it with her miko ki, and threw it like a baseball with her uninjured arm as the youkai drew just ahead of her.

Her aim was true.

The holy energy infused rock struck the flying female squarely in the shoulder, earning the priestess a startled screech and curse from her intended victim. The power in the stone practically made a hole in the youkai's body once the power began to eat away at her skin and bone, disintegrating the female's flesh as it purified the area.

Kagome almost laughed with giddiness. She had never done any of these things before as she almost always relied on her friends to defend her and protect her, while she would simply stand by and use her bow and arrows if truly needed. To know she had much more power and much more control over her abilities was wonderfully fulfilling and empowering.

She wasn't as weak as everyone thought her to be.

The pain in her arm soon broke through her joyful haze and made her wince as she moved about, trying to dodge the now enraged demoness coming straight for her.

"You wench!" the female growled out swiping at her once more, though hissing and jumping back as she felt the miko's protection of spiritual power.

Another growl tore through her throat as Kagome grabbed unto another rock and attempted to pelt her once more. This time, the female was unto her game, and as a youkai, was easily -and speedily- able to dodge her energy infused stones. As Kagome pushed forward, keeping her barrier up and about her -though it was making her more tired to continually keep up her power when she was so unused to doing so- she heard the demoness screech like a banshee once more, bringing her to her knees.

The noise didn't stop near as quickly as the last screech, and the young woman didn't know if she wanted to cry out of frustration, or wanted to join in the youkai's screaming. It was beyond frustrating, and the sound was beginning to wear her thin hurting her eardrums like nothing had before.

Kagome's head ached immensely, and she felt as if her ears were bleeding with the horrid noise. Feeling disoriented as the blare intensified, she couldn't keep her concentration and inadvertently dropped the barrier around her.

Feeling a warm stickiness drip down unto her palm as she kept her uninjured hand over one ear, she knew that she wasn't just imagining that keening, high-pitched bell sound ringing in her ears. She was literally going deaf with the horrid noise.

There was no time to contemplate her new predicament for not seconds later, the young priestess suddenly found herself flying through the air, having the air ripped from her lungs as she hit the trunk of a tree with a sickening thud, while a shower of large green leaves rained down over her head.

Kagome felt her muscles and bones protest to the unexpected battering, all the while hoping she hadn't done serious damage to her frail human body that would impede her full participation in this continued 'contest.'

She groaned, feeling herself reeling as she stood, the sound in her ears never abating and almost causing her to vomit as she stumbled forward.

The miko looked around her, trying to regain her bearings and clear her confused mind.

There was something very wrong.

She could see a hazy dome of what appeared to be demonic reiki around a large area, and far beyond that, were countless youkai spectators who seemed to be shouting, their mouths open as if they were screaming out words, only….only she couldn't hear any of it.

There was no sound where she stood; not even the sound of the breeze nor a single bird could be heard.

The girl scrunched up her face in bewildered concentration, not noticing the danger that was heading directly for her.

Feeling herself thrown violently as a body crashed into her side, they tumbled together for a few indistinct seconds, until she was plastered to the ground as a heavy body sat atop her bruised form.

Seeing the frightening face of a youkai who did not have fangs, but rows of sharp teeth and a contorted countenance of a human mixed with a sharp beaked bird, looming over her, the miko heard the female hiss and hoot while bringing her arm up for the final strike.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She grabbed a sharp stick laying beside her, infused it with her fluctuating power, and plunged it into the female's throat before the demoness could bring her clawed hand down and kill her.

A gurgled gasp of stunned surprise passed through her punctured throat, while blood sprayed out of the wound before the female began to disintegrate slowly and painfully.

Kagome shoved the body off of her before she could be covered in ash that was once living flesh.

Seeing the youkai's dead body fall apart and slowly crumble, the miko stood on shaky knees until the bird demoness was finally turned into a pile of gray and white ashes.

The miko was shaking, the adrenaline and fear working together to keep her standing, while her wounds and body ached and burned with an intensity that almost overwhelmed her.

Her ears had stopped ringing, but Kagome was very alarmed that her hearing had not yet returned. Panic was wanting to overcome her with the knowledge that her ears were actually bleeding.

She looked around her once more, hoping to spot the only person she knew in this time, the very being she was actually doing this for…Sesshoumaru.

He locked eyes with her, his inner beast snarling and throwing itself against its mental confines, wanting to rush to the females side and protect her with his very life.

Sesshoumaru was in agony. He knew that she was doing this for him, but he could not come to terms with the fact that she was getting injured, she was bleeding, and could even be seriously hurt or killed, all to prove she was worthy to be at his side.

As if sensing his inner turmoil his father whispered, "Do not fret Sesshoumaru, there is only one more challenger to beat. Then it will all be over."

He nodded, still unsure if he was going to be able to endure any longer, if he was going to be able to stand quietly in the sidelines while the one he had claimed to protect and keep was in harms way.

Kagome stood in indecision, not knowing if she should call out to Sesshoumaru, to let him know that her hearing was…that it was….

Feeling the swell of another's youki she looked around for the new threat that she knew was coming her way. Though this reiki was not too powerful, it was still strong enough to make goosebumps rise on her arms.

The youkai was quite beautiful, Kagome immediately noted. She looked like she came from a noble family, her golden kimono patterned with pink and yellow roses added to her elegance. However, the angry and perplexed countenance on the female's face gave the miko mixed feelings as to her true intentions.

Though it was obvious she was about to fight another opponent, the hesitation she sensed in the demoness, was enough to make her waver as well.

Perhaps the female didn't really want to fight her. Kagome really hoped not, because at the moment she was still to panicky and too befuddled with the loss of blood, and her hearing to really have any decent chance of winning.

The female began to circle her, oddly turning her head to look behind her at the crowd gathered, her brow furrowed in thought. The young priestess attempted to place a holy barrier around herself as the female stepped forward.

Kagome briefly wondered what kind of demon she was, and what kind of powers she would have to stand up against, flinching with the thought of another injury just as the one she already sported to her arm and ears.

Feeling off balance with the loss of her hearing, she tried to clear her mind and listen with the rest of her senses. Something that she had only seen in the movies and hoped she could emulate.

"Surrender now miko, and I might spare your life that you may live to serve me."

Kagome could only stare mutely at the female as she saw her mouth open and obviously say something to her, something which she was unable to hear. Thinking it best that she shouldn't let on about her temporary impairment, the miko scowled and retorted hoping she wasn't screaming as she spoke. "Just shut up and fight will ya! You're just gonna get your ass kicked anyway."

The demoness looked at her oddly before closing her eyes in concentration.

The young woman unexpectedly felt a strange sensation taking root within her head. It felt as if…as if someone was probing into her senses searching for something.

She tried to block it, lift a barrier to protect her mind, yet as she heard the female's voice speak out to her within the confines of her own thoughts, the miko knew she was too late.

"_What are you doing human? Cease this foolishness. There is something… wrong with you is there not?" _She heard the voice question with more curiosity than animosity.

Kagome was so startled, that she dropped her holy barrier and stared at the demoness in shock and confusion. Had she just…had she just heard the female speak in her mind?

Was she some kind of telepathic youkai?

This couldn't be good.

"_Look," _the auburn headed female continued with an urgency that was not displayed in her calm exterior, _"I…don't want to fight you. I don't want to mate the Western heir. But my father…he…he will…well it does not matter, I suppose I must do what I must do. Now, let us battle miko, for only one shall be the victor this day."_

Kagome didn't even have time to register what she meant by what she said, or the fact that she didn't want to fight, for the demoness suddenly swung a wicked looking kusarigama her way. And while this weapon looked similar to Kohaku's, the end was not curved but straight as if it were a large simple katana, attached to an ordinarily long chain.

The miko dodged and threw herself sideways, yet the sharp end was able to slice through her red hakama and leave a stinging gash down her calf.

Unbeknownst to her, the priestess' muffled cry of pain was still heard by a distressed and angered daiyoukai. She was not even aware of the sudden demonic winds that began to swirl around a wrathful silver haired inu.

The raven haired priestess turned an angry, narrow-eyed stare at the demoness before her. But before she could say or do anything, the same voice broke through her angered thoughts once more.

"_I…I'm sorry priestess. But there really is no other way."_

"Of course there is!" came the miko's angry retort not even bothering to speak within the confines of her mind.

"_Shh, he will know. Onegai, you must remain silent."_

"What? What are you-"

With just a throw of her kusarigama,the miko was unable to finish her sentence. Escaping its sharp end just in time, she glared angrily at the female before her. Kagome knew that her adrenaline was eventually going to wear thin and she was certainly going to feel each cut, scrape, and bruise on her body that was ten times worse than she was feeling it now.

Feeling exhaustion come over her, she did the only thing available to her at the moment; she allowed peace to overflow her turbulent thoughts and began to speak within her mind, hoping the demoness would listen. _"Listen, you don't have to do this. If you don't want Sesshoumaru then why-"_

"Fight miko!" the demoness shouted out loud while telepathically she said, _"I must. You do not understand! My father…he wants me to be the next Western Lady, to disobey him, would mean my own death."_

Kagome couldn't fathom how power hungry this demon must be. It was apparent that he was forcing his own daughter to fight for a male she had no desire to mate.

"_So, if you lose, what then?"_ the miko asked tentatively somehow already knowing the answer.

"_If I win, perhaps I will be the next Western Lady, if Lord Sesshoumaru were to have me. Although should he not accept me after proving my worth, would be dishonorable. Nevertheless I would be miserable and unhappy for the rest of my days. However, if I lose, then I will forfeit my life to you…or to my father. Whomever it be that ends my life, it still…ends."_

This was horrible. How could her own father do this to her? Kagome knew that she had to win…and the Inutaisho already said this was a fight to the death. But then, he also said there were no rules other than to be the last one alive right?

The auburn haired female faked a throw, almost as if giving her enough time to move out of the way before she struck.

The priestess automatically avoided the hit, gathering her thoughts, then transmitted her thoughts to the other female.

"_What if -what if this doesn't end in a fight to the death? The Inu no Taisho said there were no rules, except to be the last one left standing. I'm sure that if I were to win, I could make it seem as if I wanted to be merciful -which isn't far from the truth- and want to let you live. Couldn't that work?_

"_My father would still see the loss as something shameful," _the female answered,_ "He might still wish to-"_

"_He's an idiot!" _the miko cut in with righteous anger._ "You don't have to do what he says if he means to kill you! I could…I could offer you _my _protection…couldn't I? I mean I am a priestess, and soon-to-be the Western heirs…erm…well…I think we might only be dating, but he might also be persuaded to give you his protection. And even if he doesn't I will. This isn't right!_

They continued with their dodging and weaving, while each took turns attacking with a weapon or spiritual power as they spoke.

There was a moment of silence as the demoness seemed to be contemplating her offer, and all that she had said making Kagome think that perhaps she was going to reject her suggestion. Then she spoke almost quietly, hesitantly.

"_You are a miko, I am your mortal enemy. Yet you…would be willing to help me? Why?"_

"Well, because you are not _my_ enemy. Sesshoumaru is mine. He knows it…I know it. The dead females that fought me, now know it, too. Youkai you may be, but I do not hate you, nor do I wish your death. I have not learned to hate your kind as many others have. Do you not see that I am fighting to the death to have the -the right to decide if a daiyoukai and I are truly meant to be together? To have the opportunity to have a relationship with him?" the young raven haired woman questioned, standing tall and still as she spoke, and looking at the female before her directly in her green eyes.

She too stood still, her eyes boring into hers as if sensing her sincerity. "Then…I accept priestess."

Kagome furrowed her brow. She still couldn't hear, and the fact that she had almost forgotten it, scared her immensely. The female had said something, but the miko only saw her mouth move. She wanted to panic all over again, as tears came into her eyes. What if -what if this was permanent? She couldn't even go to a hospital in her time. She was stuck in this time period for who knew how long.

The demoness saw the girl's sudden fear and questioning look. She didn't seem to understand her. She must have…must have lost her hearing!

Speaking directly into her troubled mind she spoke. _"I said, that I accept priestess. I will lay down my weapon and my fate at your feet. And do not fear…I will not say anything about your loss of hearing."_

Kagome nodded glad that this fight had finally come to an end, and with a good outcome for both parties. She was feeling the effects of her adrenaline decreasing dramatically and even now wavered where she stood.

She just needed to finish this, and she could lie down and rest.

Looking out over her audience, she spoke loud and clear.

"My Lord Inutaisho. The female has decided to surrender, and I have decided to grant her mercy. She will live, and keep her life. We will not continue this battle. All that have wished to challenge me have been vanquished. All that had no wish to continue and live to see another day, stand beside me," she said proudly as the female came to stand beside her.

The demoness spoke adding her own thoughts. "I have no wish of marrying the young heir. The miko has proven her worth not only by defeating all who stood in her way and challenged her right to claim him, but by showing me mercy and leniency when any other would not have. _She _is indeed a worthy future Lady of the West."

Kagome had no idea what the female had just said, but when the Western Lords dome of youki began to shimmer and disappear, she felt the sudden massive swell of demonic reiki attacking her senses, making her stomach rebel with the feel.

The demons aura's, as well as the exhaustion and drain of her powers, combined with the loss of blood and injuries, brought her to her knees.

Feeling the ground tremble beneath her, she looked up, only to come face to face with the crimson eyes of Sesshoumaru's true form…

…one she remembered well.

* * *

**So she kinda won the battle but still lost something really important, her hearing. So much drama! You may wonder how long she's going to be deaf, but…I'm not telling HA! **

**So please REVIEW, until next time!**

**Oh and here's the definition for kusarigama. **

**KUSARIGAMA - CHAIN SICKLE**

The kusarigama is a japanese weapon consisting of a sickle or warpick with a long weighted chain attached to its haft. Originally an improvised peasant weapon, the Japanese 'ninja' long were rumored to use this weapon very effectively to entangle or strangle an opponent with the chain, pummel with the weight, and slice with the sickle.


	11. Ch 11 Any changes?

**Ok guys, yes I disappeared for a while but life happens. And unfortunately fan fiction takes a backseat to most of it. But just to let ya in on a little of whats been going on, I have started college again as a full time and a half student, have a lot to read and write on a weekly basis, I added a part time job to that -though they're giving me more than part time hours- and well….I got engaged to my British boyfriend…YAYAY! **

**So aside from that guys, I have seriously been trying to update at least a chapter from all of my fics and perhaps they have not come out as great as I would have liked them, but I'm trying to get my creative motor up and running after so long, and trying to get some creative juices flowing after such a long drought. **

**So to all of you who have reviewed, (have continually pushed me to update) and who have stuck with me and this fic thus far, I sincerely appreciate you guys. *Hugs and high-fives all around.* Thanks guys! **

**Enjoy this un-betad chap and please don't be too harsh on me if these chaps are a bit off and not as well thought out. I didn't forget you…or my fics ;0) Hopefully next time wont be too far off…**_**and**_** they'll be a better read. **

* * *

**Last time…**

The demons aura's, as well as the exhaustion and drain of her powers, combined with the loss of blood and injuries, brought her to her knees.

Feeling the ground tremble beneath her, she looked up, only to come face to face with the crimson eyes of Sesshoumaru's true form…

…one she remembered well.

* * *

**Ch. 11 Any Changes?**

Kagome couldn't find it in her to be afraid. While the last -and only time- she had seen him thus, he was trying to kill her and Inuyasha, for some unknown reason she couldn't seem to dredge up the emotions of terror and fear she had felt on that particular day.

She was more in awe than anything else as she stared at him. Her vision was swimming, and while she knew that there was a great possibility she was going to pass out, she held on to consciousness as she felt the inu's great white head descend as he sniffed her delicately.

A loud whining could be heard by those who were still gathered, the low key sound reverberating through her, the only indication to her toneless ears that he had indeed made a sound, as he nuzzled her with his nose, his distress palpable as his concerned visage looked her over assessing each injury.

The miko smiled softly, touching his soft velvety nose before finally allowing the black void of unconsciousness to engulf her in its sweet embrace.

0000000000000000000000

She expected to awaken to the noise and sounds of the world around her, of birds chirping or of Inuyasha's whines or Sango's screech of outrage as Miroku 'accidentally' caressed her backside. Yet none of this things manifested themselves as the miko began to regain consciousness, reemerging into the waking world.

She opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the blue sky above her, thin, white clouds painted across its never-ending expanse as she blinked groggily to clear her mind of any confusion.

Why was she outside?

Turning her head slightly to the side, several concerned faces came into view, noticing that the one she wanted to see the most at the moment was not present.

The female youkai who had been her last opponent, and whom she had volunteered to champion, kneeled beside her while the Inu no Taiso stood just above her right shoulder.

"Sess -Sesshoumaru," the miko managed to call out huskily, her throat rather dry and parched.

A vibrating sound went through her very body then, answering her call for the younger daiyoukai, and much to her confusion, she was unable to understood what was happening.

The miko looked up only to find the continued and concerned visage of the large daiyoukai still in inu form above her head.

"_He is much too concerned about your welfare, and your protection, to change back from his true form. He only wishes to know you are alright." _A feminine voice filled her mind and thoughts as Kagome attempted to sit up, wincing as her body protested with the action.

"I….well I think I'm alright," she answered knowing that her body was still feeling as if it was falling apart, her arm throbbing painfully, and every cut burning with a fierce intensity she really didn't want to think about. Although she felt miserable, the young woman didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru that she was practically falling apart. He was already fearing for her and wasn't changing back until she knew she was better.

At the moment though, the priestess would have preferred to have his arms round about her than his nose in her hair.

"Do not worry so Sesshoumaru, the healer has already been called and shall look over the girl momentarily."

True to the Inutaisho's word, the healer arrived in a flurry as soon as he finished speaking, bringing out instruments and strange contraptions the human woman had never seen before, and in fact, was quite leery of.

"I -umm don't think that's a good idea," she warned as soon as the youkai had infused a few medical instruments with a bit of his demonic aura.

He poked and prodded her, and although the miko had feared she would purify him or at least hurt him slightly if she felt his powers as a threat, she was quite surprised to find that her own powers only rose slightly beneath his touch and he nodded his approval as if that's what he was looking for the whole time.

"It appears that she will live," he advised nonchalantly without much of a doctors full assessment to what they knew was already true. " She will probably need her arm placed in a sling, but at the moment, the ningen needs to be cleaned up so I can asses her injuries better; she is full of drying blood. Then, I will need to test her powers once more so I can find the solution for her loss of hearing or know if it will be something that is permanent," the healer counseled while watching the human woman carefully.

"I will take her to the lake and bathe her," a deep baritone immediately volunteered.

Still not trusting the youkai female whom Kagome only just battled, the Inu no Taisho spoke up, finding that his son was also not qualified to do such at the moment, nor a simple maid whom the priestess did not know nor trust. Besides any servant would probably be too afraid to handle an injured miko.

The demoness' eyes opened wide with what the Western Lord had just suggested, and she belatedly re-told all that was being said to the human girl before her. Watching as the miko's own eyes grew round with sudden understanding, a deep growl soon shook the earth in objection and disapproval.

A great whirlwind of fire and energy began to dance about them, sending their hair flying into the air, as well as hurl grass and leaves across their skin. The young inu heir began to transform back into his humanoid shell.

"No," he commanded as soon as he had transformed. Walking over to the confused and relieved looking girl, he picked her up in his arms and felt her exhale softly while snuggling closer to his person. "She is my responsibility and has won the right of being my mate. I will take her and return her to her quarters shortly," he directed, "where she will be assessed properly," he added while looking at the old lizard youkai skeptically.

Turning his gaze upon the female that was probably repeating all that he had just said, he ordered her to bring the small miko a clean kimono and obi before briskly walking away towards his intended destination.

The priestess remained silent and still within his arms, watching him with those beautiful big azure eyes, and trusting him implicitly to take care of her, to protect her now that she had proved her worth to the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru carried her to the lake's edge before wading in until the water reached his waist. Then slowly, and carefully, as if he was holding a fragile new born pup, he lowered her into the cool water.

Kagome shivered with the feel of the chilly water upon her heated and bruised skin. She saw the slight frown marring Sesshoumaru's concentrated stare, and couldn't help but feel as if he somehow blamed himself for her injuries. It really wasn't his fault.

"I -I'm okay Sesshoumaru, I'll live," she said trying to ease the tension on his face bringing his eyes upon hers immediately. She even tried to smile for him, though the grimace she made as he moved her arm a bit, soon replaced her small grin.

"You are not fine. You are hurt," he stated with an icy edge to his voice.

Looking over her body he took note of every scrape, purple bruise, cut, and wound she had collected; not to mention the ones upon her back that had just healed properly. Now she had a long cut running down her left shoulder and almost ending at her wrist, while her calf also had another long laceration, both of which might need stitching to keep her tender flesh together while they healed.

He sighed.

"Miko, I must return you to your room so the healer my look upon your wounds properly. I believe the lacerations will need to be stitched. Were you a youkai, your flesh would have already begun to mend on its-"

"I'm not a demon Sesshoumaru," the miko immediately interrupted with a bit of annoyance. "For if I was, I wouldn't even be hurt right now would I? I wouldn't have had to go through this to prove myself worthy to your father."

She felt him stiffen as soon as her words left her mouth. Was it something she said. Had she insulted him somehow?

"Kagome," he addressed using her given name, "you heard this one speak to you? Your…hearing has returned then?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course I spoke to you…I…oh! I did hear you Sesshoumaru! But I…I…" she strained her hearing but was unable to identify any other sounds that were supposed to be prevalent, like the sound of the water Sesshoumaru was standing in, the sound of the wind and birds; but there was nothing. "I'm not able to hear anything else…though I did hear your voice that time. Why do you suppose-?"

She felt the daiyoukai's growl of indignation then, though she was not able to hear it.

"Korain." The dai greeted dispassionately.

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru, so good to make your acquaintance," the distinguished looking youkai whom was standing at the waters edge, watching them intently, answered. "I see your female is injured, yet my daughter is also alive and not by your side as the next western lady."

The silver haired inu did not answer yet brought his female closer to his chest in a clearly protective manner that did not go unnoticed by the new gray haired demon.

"My daughter is not the only one with gifts you know," the tall youkai informed them, looking directly at the bewildered miko. He opened the line of mental communication between them all so that she would be able to hear every single word being spoken.

"What do you want?" the miko questioned quite angrily her aura coming to the surface of her skin unknowingly. "You better not even think of hurting her!"

The older demon only laughed mockingly. "Ah I see she has gotten herself a female champion, and a priestess at that," he said with a chuckle while staring at the inu youkai who held her with an evil grin almost beckoning him to a challenge.

"Yeah, a priestess that could fry ya!" Kagome exclaimed. She knew that she sounded like Inuyasha in that instance, and although she missed the hanyou, the miko couldn't bring herself to miss him as much as she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. Although that did bring up the question of how the older daiyoukai would react to what she was doing now, how she was changing the course of his future with what she was doing right at this moment.

The elder youkai laughed once more. "You are quite outspoken, rather the opposite of the demon heir of the West. Well," he continued as he watched the inu's eyes begin to narrow dangerously, "once you tell me where my daughter is, we shall be on our way."

Sesshoumaru was torn. While a part of him wanted to place the girl on her feet and tear out this youkai's insides, the larger part of him wanted to protect her, hold her to him, and make certain her injuries were taken care of. He had not time to waste on the likes of this old and foolish demon whom was only trying to instigate a battle. He would have to attend to his future mate before he could attend to the challenge this youkai presented.

"We have no time for you Korain. If there is ought to speak of, perhaps you might seek out the Lord of the West and air your grievances to him. Your daughter is under the House of the West's protection now. I have other more important matters to attend to," the young inu announced with a last glance before him while gathering the miko closer to his chest and walking out of the lake towards his left, thus away from the older demon.

Just as soon as his feet stepped onto dry ground, the youkai suddenly materialized besides them making Sesshoumaru tense, hold the girl tighter to his frame, and growl lowly, warningly. Just as he was about to warn the reckless telepath that he gambled with his very life for even daring to draw close to his injured female, his father soon stepped between them, an air of confidence and power swirling about his form.

"You may take your leave Sesshoumaru. Attend to the girl. The healer is awaiting her in the guests quarters down the hall from your residence. You should not keep him waiting." Turning to look at the surprised and injured priestess he added, "nor is she in any condition to be out in these elements too long." With a nod at both the human and inu, he turned his full attention to the now seething demon before him.

"Now Korain. You _will _come with me and we will discuss this…concern you seem to be expressing quite vehemently to my son….who as you can see, at the moment has no time for you." he added with a straight face, no emotion showing upon his handsome face, suddenly reminding Kagome of the future Sesshoumaru.

An emotionless countenance, just like his father, the young woman realized as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away without a last glance at the two males.

An unease slowly crept in upon her bones then. Would the future Sesshoumaru take so kindly to her meddling with his younger self? Or would this Sesshoumaru of now not remember her in a time to come? Perhaps nothing would change, or…perhaps the older Sesshoumaru will still see her as beneath him, as someone he might wish to forget. Perhaps, he might even wish to kill her still, that way she will not be able to come back to this time…and change him as much as she seems to be doing at this very moment.

Even when she finds a way back to her proper time, will her life still be in danger with the emotionless Sesshoumaru of the near future?

There were just too many questions, and the miko knew she needed rest in order to be able to ponder every single one…and maybe, just maybe…be able to come up with a suitable answer that would not place her exactly back, where she had started from.


	12. Chapter 12 Awake and Alive

**Wow, I'm not dead! I know I know. Sorry guys, we all know life happens. But I'm still trying to at least get a chapter up. I haven't abandoned my stories but life does get in the way. However I'm still trying to get something out to you guys even if its far and few in between, more so than you would like. But still thanks to everyone who is still reading this….and to those of you who still review….I sincerely appreciate you guys!**

_**_xXx_**_

_**LAST TIME….**_

Even when she finds a way back to her proper time, will her life still be in danger with the emotionless Sesshoumaru of the near future?

There were just too many questions, and the miko knew she needed rest in order to be able to ponder every single one…and maybe, just maybe…be able to come up with a suitable answer that would not place her exactly back, where she had started from.

_xXx_

**CH. 12 Awake and Alive**

Kagome saw her then, so near to her she could practically feel her breath upon her. They began to multiply, more and more females surrounding her ready to kill her, to destroy her and devour her. She couldn't fend them off, too many to take on. The scratching and cutting of her skin was making her flinch with the pain as she tried to stand valiantly to no avail. There was nothing she could do as she saw their razor sharp teeth and claws coming for her.

She screamed as a nothingness began to surround her then. While she didn't know where she was she soon realized that the darkness turned into a familiar magenta light…the well.

Her feet soon stood on solid ground and she hefted herself out of the well and into familiar surroundings.

Inuyasha suddenly stood before her, screaming at her in a panic, his face full of fear, so unlike him, that it made her terribly afraid. Her friends lay dead behind him, all bloodied and bruised as she realized that it was no doubt the spider hanyou's doing.

"Where have you been Kagome?! The red clad hanyou screamed with anger and tremendous sorrow lacing his voice.

She tried speaking, explaining what had happened to her, but he would not listen as he turned his back on her and left. She ran after him begging him to listen, to understand. As he turned around she could see his golden eyes staring at her as if he did not even recognize her. They bore into her with such an intensity she thought he was looking at her very soul. She heard him call her name.

"Kagome. Kagome."

With a start she awoke, breathing rapidly, while trying to regain her senses. Sitting up, the miko was suddenly staring into such similar eyes she was unable to determine what was real and what was only a dream.

Feeling a gentle touch upon her arm, the young woman was only too glad for the masculine voice she heard trying to ease her worries. "Do not fear Kagome, I am here. I will not leave your side," he assured while trying to soothe her with his gentle ministrations.

Realizing that it had all been a dream her confusion soon returned as she questioned, "Sess -Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

The room she was in was not brightly lit, so she could not make out his every feature and the genuine concern he was showing for her right at this moment.

"Hai, it is I," he answered stroking her arm, glad that she had finally awoken. He had been waiting for her.

"I -I had a nightmare," she answered attempting to lift the grogginess that was still settled over her mind.

She felt horrible. Like if she'd overslept and her entire body was protesting with every movement.

"How long have I been asleep?" she questioned while rubbing her eyes with her hands and stretching her muscles trying not to think about the horrible dream she had just had.

Sesshoumaru sat by her bed contemplating the young woman. She seemed to be fine and back to her normal self. She was moving her arms and legs, and looked as if she had rested well enough. Her skin had a rather unhealthy look to it, but he only imagined it was because she had not been out in the sun for some time.

"You have slept for fourteen days," he answered with a bit of sadness lacing his voice.

"Whha…?" the miko couldn't comprehend what he had just said. "How can that be? I was -it was only…" she couldn't remember. How had she fallen asleep?

"Your body was recuperating, your powers healing your body after so many injuries. The battles you endured took a toll on your body and your power."

Scrunching her face in concentration, her memories soon came flooding back, everything that had happened as she had fought demonesses for her very life, and for the right to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, and perhaps his mate.

She groaned.

He was so…hot, yes that was the word, hot.

Kagome couldn't think of any other word, or anything else for that matter, as she stood outside under the shade of a spruce tree watching Sesshoumaru train with another youkai she assumed was his teacher.

After she had been awoken from her two week slumber, the miko had been allowed to recuperate slowly, no one seeming to bother her or enter her room except for Sesshoumaru and a maid who always brought her hot food.

The old demon whom had initially given his assessment of her condition had also been in to see her, and he had informed her that while she had been quite injured and wounded, her miko powers had immediately helped to speed up the healing process, thankfully, including her hearing. While everything seemed to have gone back to normal within her body, it still seemed to not be quite at its best, nor her hearing. It felt like she needed for her ears to 'pop' in order to feel better.

After a few days, being allowed to bathe in an indoor hot spring, which she knew she would have to revisit more leisurely soon, eating alone in her room while the servant eyed her suspiciously and warily, and getting dressed with the clothing provided for her, she had been led to this the very spot where she now sat.

The servant had briefly informed her that the young inu youkai had just been taken from her side by his father as he needed to "attend to more important duties outside," making the miko frown with the information.

Now, here she sat feeling the warm breeze playing with her hair and clothing as she watched Sesshoumaru train diligently, his lithe, masculine form bringing a girly sigh to her throat.

The miko could feel her heart stir as she watched the inu youkai's silver hair sway with each graceful movement. She had always thought Sesshoumaru was quite attractive, but seeing him and Inuyasha battle ruthlessly time and time again, she also knew he was quite deadly.

Yet…if he was so deadly, so precise, so emotionless….why was it that he had never killed Inuyasha? She began to wonder, suspicion of his true motives beginning to creep in more and more.

Every battle they had had, every violent encounter, Inuyasha had somehow always managed to come out of it alive. Sesshoumaru was much stronger and much more powerful than the hanyou, so then…had he purposely allowed Inuyasha to get away each time? He would have had to or else the hot headed teen wouldn't have been able to survive each battle. So…that meant that the inuyoukai of the future wasn't as bad as he tried to make himself seem?

Wow.

Such easy conclusions if only she would have thought about them with more time and clarity before.

She smiled until she realized that the Sesshoumaru of the future didn't seem to fancy her too well. He had never really even looked at her, and whenever she had happened to be within his line of sight, he had always looked right through her quite dispassionately and with no regard, as if she wasn't even worth his time. He _had_ tried to kill her that one time after all, when they had first met in his fathers tomb, so did that mean he actually felt something for her?

She frowned, knowing that in all reality, he _did _feel something for her. He had disliked her so much that he had no need to ask questions before he sprayed her with his acidic poison.

She swallowed.

He had tried to kill her, hadn't he. Hmm, that little important detail always seemed to elude her when she was with him, well until now that is, until she watched him train with his katana, his deadly skill so evident to everyone present.

This little obvious thought was not the only one which came to her mind though. Even now, the dream she had had when she had woken up several weeks before also tried to creep up into her mind. Reminding her that it indeed must have meant something. Even if dwelling on the dream always gave her a longing for home, a longing to make sure her friends were safe, and gave her goosebumps as she thought about the possibility of something horrible happening without her there. One thing the miko did know, was that she was going to have to find a way back to her proper time….and soon.

"_You are quite pensive today."_

The priestess screeched with the sudden thought that somehow manifested itself into her mind while instantly trying to stand in alarm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" the young demoness apologized frantically while waving her arms out in a placating manner, looking at the priestess she had managed to surprise, hoping by the kamis that she would not retaliate.

The face of an angered and protective inu soon came into her line of sight making her take a hurried step back and away from the young human woman, thus away from the Western heir protecting her. She didn't want to anger him after all they had recently been through.

"Its…no, I'm fine, its alright." The miko began apologetically trying to stand and keep Sesshoumaru from slashing through the youkai female with the deadly katana as he stood in front of her protectively. "I was just thinking about something and I didn't know you were near. I didn't feel you either," she added somewhat abashed, "just that you know, I _am _surrounded by a lot of demons right now," she said while trying to placate the protective male before her, her hand absently rubbing his upper back in a soothing manner as she spoke to the wary female.

The small hand upon his flesh seemed to appease him, calming his protective instincts. Hearing her frightened scream had immediately mobilized him, bringing him to stand between her and whatever was the cause of her fright. He did not like to see the small female bothered by anyone, nor frightened in any way. Sesshoumaru would see to it. But after seeing that the youkai female before them had no intention of harming the miko, he quickly succumbed to her tender touch.

"If you must speak to my intended mate, be certain you do so in audible tones," the inu reprimanded. "Do not frighten her by speaking within her mind. She is well enough to hear," he continued as he began to sheathe his sword, not sensing any threat from her.

"I -I apologize Sesshoumaru-sama, and to you my lady," the female bowed to both of them with regret.

"Its quite alright," Kagome immediately offered waving her hand in dismissal feeling a bit ashamed she had been too busy pining over Sesshoumaru, trying to come to the conclusion about his feelings for her in the future, and pondering her dream.

As she was about to ask the female what it was she needed, not having seen her or spoken to her since she had awoken, she was quite suddenly interrupted.

"We are not done with our training Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had been so entranced by Sesshoumaru's training lesson, and well by his masculinity as a whole, that she had not even bothered to pay any attention to the one training him. That is until said trainer stood before the three of them with a frown marring his features, while sheathing his katana in the scabbard at his waist.

The miko couldn't help the way she stared. She really did try not to make it too obvious but it was a rather difficult feat. She had never seen anyone like him after all.

He was tall, about the same height as the Inu no Taisho and therefore taller than Sesshoumaru. His hair the color of the blackest night, seemed so odd when her own hair was also black, although nothing that seemed to resemble his. While his was loose, it was not overly long but settled to his waist, even as his thick bangs were perfectly settled over his forehead revealing no mark of status or eyebrows that she no doubt knew would also be the same color. Nevertheless, the male did have four small black jagged marks below the corner of his right eye, much as a claw mark when it is left behind.

His eyes were also another peculiar matter, their dark depths almost so black that you could hardly distinguish his irises. It was quite eerie really. He had a fuller set of lips than the inu he trained, a square and chiseled chin and contoured face, with a thin and almost perfect sized nose. Even his body was more muscular and slightly more hardened by muscle than Sesshoumaru's. And of course, he had to be wearing all black, looking much like a ninja in Kagome's mind, however, with samurai clothing and black boots that obviously complemented the outfit.

"Sensei," the inu daiyoukai addressed with respect, "perhaps it is better if we continue with our lesson at a later time," he offered, not wanting to leave the woman. He had not wanted to be far from her, however his father had insisted he continue on with his usual training.

Turning his unnatural black eyes upon the human female, his gaze was so unnerving, that it made the girl begin to fidget with the sleeves of her kimono. Somehow she seemed to be caught in the gaze of a predator and no matter how she tried to look away, she could only stare back haplessly. His eyes were so deep and dark, almost as if one was falling into a bottomless pit with no salvation.

_What kind of youkai was he? _She wondered through the haze that had enveloped her.

"Priestess," he finally addressed, snapping the connection that had seemed to have a grip on her.

"Oh, erm…hi, hi. I'm Kagome, " she introduced.

He returned her greeting with a stare.

She could have slapped herself. Really, she was sure he already knew who she was. The whole darn place did. She had fought a bunch of females for the right to date Sesshoumaru after all. Ugh.

Even the female that stood with her, looked at her with a bit of humor in her green eyes. The inu daiyoukai on the other hand simply stared at his trainer with an uncharacteristic show of annoyance.

"Kuraimi," the daiyoukai remarked dryly, using his given name as opposed to his title with the obvious purpose of asserting his _own _title and authority.

"We _will _continue this now Sesshoumaru. You should not be so easily distracted," he chastised the young lord countering his initial command with one of his own. He was the one in charge of the inu's training after all as per the Inu no Taisho's request, therefore his authority superseded the young daiyoukai's. However, Sesshoumaru still had a thing or two to learn about submission. The youthful pup still had to be taught and he was just the male to do it.

Hearing said pups light growl of indignation made him smirk.

Perfect.

"I am the one in charge here Sesshoumaru and you will do as I say. Unless…you wish to challenge your sensei?" he questioned with a slight smirk.

Kagome couldn't help but think him to be quite handsome. Although he was a bit uncharacteristic of demons she had seen thus far, she couldn't help but think there was something darkly dangerous and seductive about the male. Well he seemed to give off that aura anyway, she thought sheepishly feeling a bit guilty about even thinking these things.

Clearing her throat to get her girlish thoughts under control, she couldn't help but think many of these demons to be quite beautiful. She was used to seeing the more hideous, deadly, and poisonous ones when traveling with Inuyasha, and fighting for ones life really didn't leave too much time to admire the few she did come across, like the Sesshoumaru of the future.

And apparently it also seemed this youkai seemed to have a higher ranking status than Sesshoumaru, well at least when it came to things like training and such.

He looked upon the human miko's face one last time before turning and walking away, knowing that the young inu would most likely follow. He wasn't too certain what to think of the woman. Hai, she was powerful, that he had to concede, but it seemed it was all done by chance, and by luck. She had no real training, or else she would have known how to handle her power; and by the sound of her earlier screech, it seemed she was only able to access it when she was in mortal danger. He had felt her power come forward but remain contained.

Hmm, quite interesting.

She was a distraction to his charge as well. That he could not allow. Not only had the Lord of the West made it quite clear, but he knew -as the inu's teacher- that he had such great potential just waiting to be set free.

He could already tell. This woman was going to be a hindrance to his plan.

**_xXX_**

**Future**

"What the hell do you want you Sesshoumaru?" the hanyou questioned, with his sword ready for battle.

"Where is your miko?" he questioned angrily, looking around their sparse little camp and not feeling the priestesses' energy.

He growled lowly as another set of images bombarded his mind, though he tried to push them aside, hiding the intense pain that was making him narrow his eyes at the insolent pup before him.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?! The red clad hanyou screamed yielding his sword even more threatening. Why the hell did the ice frost want with Kagome anyway? He wondered.

Seeing the monk and taijiya stand and come to stand besides his half brother in interest, Sesshoumaru decided to question them wanted nothing more than to ignore the foul words that were now coming out of the idiot's mouth.

"Why do you ask Sesshoumaru-sama? Kagome is not here with us at the moment," answered. After a brief exchange between the two humans they added," she has gone home to visit her family, she has not yet returned."

Seeing the ningen woman step forward she questioned, "Is -Is Kagome in trouble?"

The narrowing of his eyes and the slight smirk that touched the corner of his mouth made them look at each other once more, only this time, in fear. Then as if sensing her eminent demise if he got a hold of her, the hanyou attacked with Tetsusaiga.

_xXx

**Please review. I know some of you are probably like 'what? What was this story about anyways?' and you have to go back and re-read a lil bit of it to understand it again. But really, the ideas are flowing a bit, and no worries, we're building up to the part where the two Sesshy's can finally meet, don't be so inpatient! :0)**

**Oh and to those of you reading My beloved, which has also been updated, please check it out because I have a poll going on for that one and I need your input. THANKS!**


End file.
